The Nation of Oz
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: A Wizard of Oz parody staring Liechtenstein. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Earthquake

Liechtenstein was sitting in a chair staring out the window unaware of the crazy turn of events that would cause her to have an adventure. An adventure so insane that she wouldn't be able to talk about without sounding like she was smoking whatever it was England takes when he gets those crazy hallucinations. She was completely unaware that the current way she viewed the other countries would be questioned and eventually destroyed, only to be replaced with new views. These new views won't make any sense to anyone. They will cause Liechtenstein to giggle to herself when she looks at the other countries. The new views won't be based on stereotypes or world disputes, but rather fueled by crazy ideas from a girl's imagination.

The adventure begins with Switzerland, the wonderful big brother of Liechtenstein, running into the room, freaking out about an earthquake.

"Liechtenstein, we need to get outside now! A big earthquake is coming!" Now this was an odd thing for him to say since the chances of getting a big earthquake in Switzerland was about as likely as a finding that trash can laser monster that thinks it's better to leave the lid of the trash can open instead of closing it to keep the smell in.

Liechtenstein said a small "ok" anyway and ran to grab her big brother's hand. Then, they ran out of the house faster than America would if McDonald's was giving out free burgers.

Once they made it outside, Switzerland and Liechtenstein pressed their bodies to the ground to avoid injury. They watched as their house slowly crumbled to pieces, which was probably one of the saddest things they have ever witnessed.

Suddenly, Liechtenstein remembered something important she left inside the crumbling house. "Big brother, I need to get something," Liechtenstein said as she rose from the ground.

"No, don't!" But Switzerland's warning didn't matter; Liechtenstein was already on her feet and running back to the crumbling house.

"Liechtenstein!" was what she heard as she ran. Though, she didn't seem to hear him mumble "stupid girl."

It didn't matter how many times Liechtenstein heard her brother's cries to come back and get down. She had to go back and get that item. That item was a surprise and was really important to her. Finally, she made it to the door. She quickly opened it and ran through the hallway towards her room.

The hallway was shaking and twisting like a drunken man doing one of those stupid walk in a straight line test, and caused Liechtenstein to trip a few times before she could finally make it to her room. Once there, Liechtenstein ran to her bed to retrieve the mystery object hidden in a small box in the pocket of her pillowcase.

With the box in hand, Liechtenstein started on her way back outside to safety, but unfortunately, before she could make it a clock fell off a shelf and hit her in the head, knocking her out.

Hours passed before Liechtenstein woke up, and another hour passed before she allowed herself to leave her disaster of a room. She was scared to go outside and see Switzerland mad at her. She didn't do what she was told and ran into the house when he told her not to. Switzerland has never been mad at her, so she was terrified to see his face in fury.

Finally, she left her room. The hallway to the door that leads outside had a lot of smashed pictures on the floor, and Liechtenstein had to be careful not to step on any broken glass. When Liechtenstein made it outside and took a look around, she was so amazed she dropped her little box.

"I don't think I'm in Europe anymore."

**A/N**

**Reading and watching the Wizard of Oz with my little cousin I'm babysitting gave me this idea. **

**KaoruTheRandomBookworm (And first time editor!): I WANT TO WRITE A NOTE! NOTES ARE COOL! And editing is hard! But fun! And…..Hi. **


	2. obuv'

Once Liechtenstein stepped though the door, she was in a completely different world. The land was definitely not Switzerland or even her home country. In fact, the land didn't look like any country in Europe she had ever been to before. The land was so strange she didn't think that it could even be Las Vegas, Tokyo, or any other crazy city in those countries on continents she had never visited. All Liechtenstein could do was stand in the doorway with a look of wonder and stupidity on her face.

Then, a strange man that looked sort of like a miniature Finland came into her line of sight.

"You there," said the shorter version of Finland, "is this your house?"

"It's actually my big brother's house," said Liechtenstein, finally willing to leave the doorway and step into the world of lots of color.

"Well hurray for….um what did you say your name was?" Said another short man, this one looked a lot like Denmark.

"Ummm…I'm Liechtenstein."

"Praise Liechtenstein and her big brother's house! It has crushed Russia, the Wicked Witch of The East!" cheered the short versions of Finland and Denmark. As they cheered, a bunch of other short people gathered around and began to cheer, also. One looked like Norway and one looked like Iceland and one looked a lot like Sweden. Liechtenstein turned her eyes away from the group of short countries to see what they were staring at, and sure enough Russia's legs were sticking out from under it.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. My house sort of just fell." Liechtenstein was terrified because Russia was a big country, and a house killing him seemed very unlikely to her. Like every little country, she was warned to stay away from the big, scary country that was Russia.

"No, it's a good thing!" sang all the miniature countries. Liechtenstein found it pretty strange that they could all speak perfectly at the same time. They were kind of like little cheerleaders, and the thought of little cheerleading nations was so funny to Liechtenstein that she had to giggle.

Then the miniature Nordics began singing and dancing about how amazing and wonderful it is that Liechtenstein's big brother's house crushed and killed Russia, the Wicked Witch of the East. This was definitely a strange sight, and it sort of reminded her of a movie she watched with Switzerland once. Though, she couldn't remember what movie it was.

"Liechtenstein, don't just stand there! Come join the party! This is the happiest moment of the Land of Shortfolk," said a new voice. Liechtenstein turned her head to look for the source of the voice, and saw that it came from a woman wearing an ugly shade of pink. It was the shade of pink of that disgusting medicine with the catchy advertising song. The women also looked a lot like Ukraine. No, she didn't look like Ukraine. She was Ukraine. There was no way that there could be another woman with that big of a set of knockers.

"Ukraine?" asked Liechtenstein, slightly confused.

"Yes, I'm Ukraine, the Good Witch of The North," she said.

"I didn't know that there could be good witches." In all the stories Switzerland read to her, witches were always the bad guys. They always wanted to eat children and cause public disturbances.

"Oh yes, there can be good and bad witches. Unfortunately, my little siblings decided to become bad witches," The Good Witch of the North, Ukraine, explained sadly.

"Umm… wouldn't Russia be a wizard because he's a boy?"

Ukraine seemed to ignore, or just wasn't listening to, Liechtenstein's question, because she continued to sadly talk about her siblings. "I begged Russia and Belarus not to become bad witches, and now Russia's dead and Belarus is flying around causing chaos."

"I'm sorry," Liechtenstein said weakly. She didn't mean to smash Russia and make Ukraine sad.

"No, no, you shouldn't be sorry. Russia was a bad witch, he tortured these shortfolk." Ukraine gestured to the miniature Nordics who were still performing their song and dance.

"What exactly did The Wicked Witch of the East do to torture them?" asked Liechtenstein, feeling weird about calling Russia a witch since that was a term usually used for a girl.

"He sat on them," said Ukraine in a well duh tone. "Now to show you my gratitude I will give you Russia's obuv'"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

**A/N**

**So I looked up the Russian word for shoes and its obuv'. Special thanks to my editor. **

**KaoruTheRandomBookworm: OH GOODY! I GOT TO EDIT AGAIN! Because I'm super special. Lalalala hahaha and all that jazz. **


	3. Belarus the Wicked Witch of the West

Everyone froze when they heard the fiendish voice of Belarus, the Wicked Witch of the West. Liechtenstein had no idea how she had missed Belarus arrive in the land of the Shortfolk. Seriously, how did she miss the extreme change of weather that seems to happen in every story when the bad guy comes in?

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Belarus roared again as the miniature Nordics ran to hide behind Ukraine. It would have been an amusing sight, if Belarus wasn't here to freak everyone out.

"But sis-" Unfortunately, Ukraine was cut off.

"Those shoes rightfully belong to me. Russia would have wanted me to have them. They are a symbol of his love for me. And _you_ want to give them to _her, _the _murderer_ of my love." Belarus had a wild look in her eyes, and her voice was causing the miniature Nordics to shake more than the fat on an obese man riding a rollercoaster.

"I didn't mean to murder anybody," Liechtenstein said, weak as a white Canadian in a boxing match.

"LIES!" Belarus shrieked wildly.

"Belarus, Liechtenstein did not murder Russia." Ukraine, the Good Witch of the North tried to calm Belarus, the Wicked Witch of the North. Belarus looked like she was about to pounce on Liechtenstein, like a forty-year old women would want to pounce on Brad Pitt if he crossed her path.

"Yeah, Liechtenstein… d-d-didn't…do anything w-w-wrong," stuttered one of the miniature Nordics hiding behind Ukraine.

"She did everything wrong! Now, give me my shoes!"

"I can't, I have already cursed them and put them on Liechtenstein's feet." Liechtenstein looked down and sure enough, Ukraine had magically put Russia's shoes on her feet. How did she miss them going on her feet? And how is it possible for Russia's shoes to fit on her little feet?

Then, Russia's feet, which had been sticking out from under the house, turned into dust. This caused Belarus to become so angry that she grabbed Liechtenstein by the hair and pulled her face close to her own. Her face was filled with so much rage that it looked like she wanted to kill Liechtenstein. "You look here, _murderer," _she spat in disgust, "I could kill you now, but do you know why I won't kill you now?"

"Because I'm innocent?" Liechtenstein said. A wave of hope was hidden under the fear in her voice. She was not enjoying Belarus being so close to her, and she wished Belarus would let go of her hair, a wicked witch probably didn't wash her hands as much as she should. She also wished that Ukraine wouldn't have put the shoes on her feet, it seemed to have only made matters worse, but most of all she wished Switzerland was here to protect her.

"No more lies. I'm not going to kill you, because my sweet Russia died today, and this day needs to be remembered as the day of Russia's death. It does not need to be remembered as the day of Russia's death _and_ the death of a little pathetic country. To kill you now would be a disgrace to big brother, for this day shouldn't be remembered in the history books with your name linked to his. This day is only for Russia, and it should be remembered as such. But, trust me, that won't stop me from taking the last breath out of you on another day."

"You will not kill Liechtenstein!" Ukraine said as protectively as a mother bear.

"Yes, Liechtenstein will live," quietly cheered a few miniature countries.

Then, Belarus threw Liechtenstein to the ground and crouched beside her to hiss in her ear, "You look here _murderer, _tomorrow I will kill you, but only if the insanity of this land doesn't kill you first."

Belarus let out a murderous and demented laugh as she stood up, and the Nordics were now shaking more than ever.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too!" screamed Belarus as she magically disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Liechtenstein was pretty sure she had heard that line before, but she wasn't sure where.

"What little dog?" asked Liechtenstein as the miniature Nordics left the protection of hiding behind Ukraine's knockers.

"Why, your little dog," said miniature Finland.

"I don't have a little dog," said Liechtenstein as a little dog ran from where she had dropped her box and jumped into her hands. Wait, her box was missing. Was the little dog her box?

"Bark," said the little dog that once was a box.

"I want to go home," said Liechtenstein. Seeing miniature versions of the Nordics, having her life threatened by Belarus, and a box turning into a dog was definitely enough for anybody for one day.

"To do that you need to see the Wizard in Windmill City," said Ukraine.

"How do I get there?" asked Liechtenstein.

"All you have to do is follow the golden traveling path," said Ukraine and the miniature Nordics at the same time. Liechtenstein was definitely sure she had heard something like that before.

**A/N**

**This was originally going to be part of chapter two but I split this part to be chapter three to make it shorter. Special thanks to my editor and my reviewers. **

**KarouTheRandomBookworm: WOOHOO! I get to edit because unlike Dyslexic-Carmie's previous editor, I have no life. So….YAY!**


	4. America the Scarecrow

Walking down the Golden Traveling Path gave Liechtenstein a chance to think. Her mind was trying to find a way to accept the fact that a box could turn into a dog. Maybe it could be possible, but she still couldn't think of a scientific way to explain it.

"Bark," said the little dog. Barking, running ahead, and peeing on random fence posts were all this dog seemed capable of. She had never wanted a dog before. In fact, she had never wanted any kind of pet before. Big brother didn't like pets in the house, and since Liechtenstein wanted Switzerland to be happy, she never even considered wanting a pet.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Liechtenstein felt pretty stupid talking to a dog, but hey, this whole day was insane.

The dog just stood in front of her and wagged his…her tail. Liechtenstein wasn't sure what the gender of the pup was, and she did not want to look to find out. Something like that would be something Germany would want to do.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you, because you were my special-"

"Special what?" asked a voice. Liechtenstein spun around to see where the voice had come from, but the only things around her were fields of cucumbers and a scare crow that looked a lot like America.

"I must be going mad," Liechtenstein said to herself.

"Are you really? And why do you think that?" asked the voice again. Liechtenstein spun around again, but there still wasn't anyone there to be talking. She supposed it could be the dog was talking, but that was impossible. The day was crazy enough without her dog turning into a Scooby-Doo impersonator.

"I'm hearing voices." Liechtenstein figured that since she was already on the path to insanity there really was no harm in talking to the voices.

"That's cool. What do these voices say?"

"Umm…you are the voice," Liechtenstein spun around again but all she saw was the same scarecrow and the fields of cucumbers.

"I'm a voice?" The sudden realization of where the voice was coming from caused Liechtenstein to jump backwards and trip over the little dog.

"So, you think you can help me down?" asked the scarecrow.

"A-ah-America you're a scarecrow?" Seeing America as a scarecrow would have been a strange sight if she hadn't of seen miniature Nordics, a smashed Russia the Wicked Witch of the East, Ukraine the Good Witch of the North, and Belarus the Wicked Witch of the West already today.

"Yeah, and I am supposed to act as hero and guard to this field of pickles, but I'm really hungry. Can you help me down so I can go get a burger or something," said America the scarecrow.

"But this is a cucumber field." Did America really think that you grow pickles?

"You know what? If you get me down, I'll be _your _hero and treat ya to a burger," said America the scarecrow who apparently wasn't listening.

"No, that's ok. I don't really like burgers." The dog barked as Liechtenstein helped America get off the pole.

"So, where are you going anyway?" asked America. Even as a scarecrow he was still pretty nosy.

"I'm going to see the Wizard in Windmill City. I plan to ask him to send me back home to my big brother."

"Cool, do you think there is a burger stop on the way?" America seemed to have invited himself along on the journey.

**A/N**

**I'm really on a roll on writing these chapters. Special thanks again to my editor. **

**KaoruTheRandomBookworm: This is like….The second chapter I edited today. I woke up this morning and checked my email and there was already a chapter waiting for me. Then I go to the orthodontist and the mall and I check my email when I get home and Voila! another email. Huh, I see how this is gonna be…This chapter seemed really short…Ah well! Abra Cadabra and all that jazz.**


	5. England the Drunk Tin Woodman

"So this Wizard Dude, what exactly makes him so special?" asked America the Scarecrow. Liechtenstein was beginning to think that he had short-term memory loss, because this was probably the eighteenth time he had asked that.

"He's going to send me back home." Liechtenstein was starting to want a tape recorder, so she could just hit play and have the machine give an answer every time America forgot. Maybe America was just missing some brains.

"Bark!" said the dog as he ran away and then trotted in a little circle waiting for them to catch up.

"So, how is this Wizard Guy going to send you home?" This question always seemed to follow the first one, and again it made Liechtenstein want a tape recorder.

"Ukraine the Good Witch, said he is going to use his magical wizard powers." Ukraine didn't give much of an explanation on how the magic worked, so Liechtenstein had no idea how exactly she was going to get home.

"So, does Windmill City, like, have a burger stop?" This was the third question that America always seemed to ask.

"Bark!" said the dog.

"I really don't know. I've never been there." A tape recorder would be really helpful right now.

Liechtenstein and America continued down the Golden Traveling Path, having the same conversation over and over. The thoughts of America not having part of his brain, was really starting to remind Liechtenstein of a story she read before. But want was that story?

Liechtenstein's thoughts and America's ranting about being the hero were put to a halt when the dog ran very far ahead and this time, refused to run back.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" said the dog. Liechtenstein was beginning to think the dog was barking at something or someone. But what could it possibly be?

"I'll save you, since I'm the hero!" America called as he ran ahead of Liechtenstein to save the dog. America's run as a Scarecrow resembled a mix of Bay Watch and the way that weird chick on Friends ran through central park that one time, and it would have been funny if the dog wasn't making this moment a time of emergency.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" The dog's barking was beginning to scare Liechtenstein, so she ran ahead to see what the fuss was about.

Apparently the dog was barking about a Tin Woodman laying face down in the middle of the traveling path. Liechtenstein wondered if the Tin Woodman was dead or just a drunken man that had passed out.

"I'm the hero, so I am going to be the one to flip this guy over," said America, squatting down next to body.

"Bark!" said the dog.

"Liech, if this guy begins to come after me, back me up," said America as he flipped over the body. How could a guy made out of straw possibly be able to flip over a guy made out of tin?

"Ok." Liechtenstein didn't think the Tin Woodman would come after them. He was probably dead.

Once the body was flipped over, they were able to see that the woodman was not dead. Actually, he was Liechtenstein's second guess. He was just a man that had passed out drunk.

"England?" The Tin Woodman had the exact same face and bushy eyebrows as England.

"Bark!" said the dog as the England Tin Man began to mumble something in his sleep.

"Being the hero, I think that it is our responsibility to carry him out of here before he gets rusty," said America as he threw the drunken England over his shoulder.

"Ok, maybe we can find him a doctor in Windmill City." Liechtenstein wasn't big on America inviting England on her quest, especially after he had invited himself, but England needed help and it was always good to help somebody in need.

**A/N**

**Special Thanks to my Editor, my reviewers, and all those people who put this story on story alert. **

**E/N**

**Wait, does that mean people actually started reading this story? AWESOME! I like it when people read stories I put work into -Kaorulalalalalabookworm (Yeah, you know my name by now)**


	6. Heartless

There was good and bad in having England traveling with them. The good thing was now that America was carrying England, he wasn't asking those stupid, repetitive questions. Liechtenstein was thankful for that, but she also feared what England would do when he woke up. That wasn't the only bad thing; Carrying England had also slowed down their pace down the Golden Traveling Path. Liechtenstein was beginning to worry that England would keep them from making it to Windmill City.

"America, when we make it to those trees, do you think we can take a moment to sit down?" As much as Liechtenstein wanted to make it to Windmill City as soon as possible, she needed a moment to sit and rest. The trees seemed like a great place to sit down, because there was shade, and they could probably find a stump or something to sit on.

"Sure, I'll stop to let you rest." Where did America get all this energy from? He has been walking for over an hour with England thrown over his back like a sack of potatoes. How could he not be tired yet?

"Bark!" said the dog when they finally made it to the trees.

Liechtenstein sat down on a stump and tried to take off her shoes. After walking for a long time, she always liked to look at her feet to see if she had any blisters, but, unfortunately, Russia's shoes were cursed and wouldn't come off her feet. Why did Ukraine have to curse them? Actually, why did she have to give them to her in the first place? Liechtenstein would have gladly have given her shoes to Belarus, but Ukraine had to stupidly curse them onto her feet. Are good witches even allowed to curse things? Cursing seems like something a wicked witch would do.

"We sure did walk a long way." Liechtenstein looked up from her shoes to see that America was sitting on England's stomach.

"America! Don't sit on England! He has to be able to breathe!"

"Don't worry, I laid him face up." Liechtenstein sighed and shook her head. Didn't America know that sitting on a person could restrict their airways? Liechtenstein was about to snap at America, but then wondered if men made out of tin even needed to breathe. Do they have lungs? Her thoughts were cut off when England suddenly moved in his sleep and mumbled something about gravy, causing America to fall off.

"Fine, I'll sit on the floor," said America as he fell to the ground like a rag doll, landing in a perfect sitting position.

"Bark!" said the dog as it started licking England's face.

"GAWD!" screamed England, now awake. Apparently the dog saliva woke him up.

"Yes! He's alive because I saved him! I'm still a hero!"

"England, are you ok?" asked Liechtenstein as the England stood up to his feet.

"How do you know my name?" England was beginning too slowly back into a tree. "Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Umm…..well I'm Liechtenstein-"

"It's cool dude, Liech seems to somehow know everybody's name." Liechtenstein didn't like being interrupted by America but he brought up a good point. How was it that she could recognize everybody but no one seemed to be able to recognize her?

"How did I get here?" England asked. Liechtenstein found it weird that he didn't appear to have a hangover.

"I carried you here, because I'm the hero!"

"Bark!" said the dog.

"But…Why?"

"You were drunk and lying on the path, so we thought it would be a good idea to bring you to safety," Liechtenstein said in a calm voice.

"Ummm….thanks, I guess." England seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"No thanks are needed because I'm a hero!"

"Would you like to come with us? We are going to Windmill City to see the Wizard." Liechtenstein decided to be polite and invite England to join them.

"No, it's ok. I think I'm just going to sit here." Why did England suddenly seem embarrassed?

"Bark!" said the dog.

"No, really, come with us. I'm going to ask the Wizard to take me home, and America is going to get a hamburger from him. Maybe the Wizard can give you a heart or something?"

"You think I'm heartless?" Liechtenstein wasn't sure why she asked him if he wanted to get a heart, maybe the thought came to her from a story she read once.

"Bark!" said the dog.

"Well I'm going to join you guys, but I'm not going to ask for anything from the Wizard, because I am not heartless!"

**A/N**

**England will want something from the Wizard when France joins the gang later. I don't want to sound like a review diva, but reviews would be awesome. Also special thanks to my editor. **

**And now I shall let my editor speak. **

**Karoulalalala: Oh, now I'm supposed to get permission to speak? Yeah, I see how it is. I put all my time and money into this story only to **_**maybe**_** get a chance to speak. Tsk tsk tsk. No appreciation around here. sigh**


	7. Toto

Liechtenstein was beginning to find walking down the Golden Traveling Path enjoyable. With her new companions to keep her company, walking down the path was no longer a long wait to be reunited with Switzerland. England, America, and the dog made walking down the path funny and lively. Just watching how they interacted with each other made the long hours down the path pass by as fast as an Italian would surrender.

Oh, her new companions were great. They seemed to really care for her almost as much as Switzerland. They traveled at her pace, though it was obvious they could travel faster. Liechtenstein had begun to wonder if she could ever finish the journey on her own, so she was very thankful to have companions. Even when she wasn't in this land, she was never able to take care of herself. She had always had Switzerland making sure that she was ok.

"Bark!" said the dog.

"So, Liechtenstein you never told me your dog's name," England said, interrupting her thoughts about her big brother.

"Umm…That's because I never named him." Liechtenstein still wasn't sure what that dog was all about.

"Liech, that's not very nice. All dogs need a name." Liechtenstein began to wonder if America even knew the meaning of that word, since he invited himself on the quest.

"Well, he wasn't exactly a dog to begin with." Liechtenstein had no idea how she was going to explain how her special box turned into dog.

"What was the puppy before?" asked America.

"A box that was very special to me." Liechtenstein didn't want to tell England and America what was in the box.

"So, somebody did some black magic on this box to turn it into the dog we see before us?" It worried Liechtenstein how calmly England could talk about witchcraft.

"No way dude, there is now way this dog could be a product of devil work." Liechtenstein noticed how witchcraft seemed to bother America.

"Bark!" said the dog.

"Then what's your explanation?" asked England.

"Well obviously this box was abducted by aliens." Liechtenstein didn't want to tell America that England's explanation made more sense.

"Abducted by aliens? You wanker…"

"Aliens always land in my home. This box was obviously abducted and the aliens turned it into a dog because it seemed more fitting to him," America explained seriously.

"No, _obviously, _the wicked witch turned the box into a dog so that the dog can spy on our journey," England said.

"Umm," Liechtenstein started, "I prefer to think that my special box isn't going to cause any trouble. Whatever the explanation, this dog will stay by my side until he turns back into my special box."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that this dog is nameless." Why was naming the dog so important to England anyway?

"Bark!" said the dog.

"I'll come up with a name since I'm the hero!"

"Let's hear it." Liechtenstein had a feeling England would hate whatever name America decided upon.

"What about Montana?"

"That's a stupid name. The dog looks more like a George."

"Bark!"

"Ok, what about Maine?"

"No, that name is just stupid. George is much better suited for this dog."

"Ohio?"

"Bark!"

"Have you ever seen a dog named Ohio? Besides this dog is definitely a George. "Liechtenstein was beginning to wonder why England liked the name George so much.

"Vermont?"

"No. This dog is a George."

"Bark!"

"Minnesota?" Why were all the names America came up with State Names?

"It's a George."

"Utah?"

"Bark!"

"I still think the dog wants to be named George." Again, what was with England and the name George?

"Iowa?" Why were all the names they came up with stupid? Liechtenstein figured that if she wanted to, she could come up with a better name then they could.

"Toto!" When Liechtenstein said this, the dog stopped walking and flicked his ears in a way that made it seem as if his name was called.

"What?" asked America and England together. Everyone in this world could always speak in perfect unison, and this was starting to freak out Liechtenstein.

"The dog, his name is Toto." Liechtenstein wasn't sure how she knew that. Maybe it was from a story she heard once.

"Toto?" The newly named Toto turned his head to look at the America.

"Well I think that's a great name for the dog, especially since he stopped barking." England was right. Toto did stop barking once they figured out his name.

**A/N**

**Ok, the last author note probably made you think they were going to meet France in this chapter. Well, I'm sorry that didn't happen yet. I just needed a reason to start calling the dog by his real name. **

**Thank you, people for putting this on Author Alert and reviewing. **

**Now, I will open the door to my editor's prison and let her put a word in. **

**E/N**

**Well, I'm really sorry for the complete lack of updates. It is completely my fault. My **_**prison**_** internet decided to die and it took until now to get it up and running again. Maybe if they fed me more in this prison, I'd have the strength to fix the internet on my own. -KTRBw**


	8. Coconuts

Toto was a much better companion after he stopped barking. Liechtenstein was actually starting to find the little Toto cute. Maybe having a little dog with her wasn't such a bad thing, and maybe little Toto could warn her if Belarus was going to come back to finish her job.

"So, Liechtenstein I'm like getting really really hungry. Do you think we can we can eat one of those coconuts?" America said. It seemed to Liechtenstein all America wanted was food all the time.

"Coconuts?" How could there possibly be coconuts in a woodland forest? Liechtenstein was pretty sure you would find coconuts on a beach.

"Yeah, coconuts from those awesomely placed coconut trees up there." To Liechtenstein's surprise America was right, there was some randomly placed coconut trees.

"Seriously, America, do you really think that there can be some random coconut trees in a woodland forest without it being a trap?" England was probably right, most likely the coconut trees were some sort of trap.

"Ha, dude I'm way to awesome for someone to trap me."

"England does have a point. Maybe we should stay away from those trees." Liechtenstein wanted to stay away from any trap Belarus might have set up for her.

"But I'm hungry."

"But it could be a trap."

"Ah, come on Toto would be barking or something if it was a trap." Maybe America was right and the oddly placed coconut trees were normal coconut trees that just so happened to be in a woodland forest.

"Well, Toto isn't barking, and I'm kind of hungry to." If Liechtenstein was home with Switzerland, they would probably be sharing lunch by now.

"Are you people blind? This is a trap! Why would there be coconut trees in a woodland forest?"

"Well, maybe somebody planted the coconut trees here," America said in a well duh tone.

"England, I think it's safe. Toto isn't barking or anything." The coconut trees were about a tennis court away now.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't worry I'm the hero! Nothing bad is going to happen." Finally they made it to the coconut trees.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," England mumbled to himself.

The trees sure looked weird and not just weird because they were some randomly placed coconut trees that didn't belong in a woodland forest. Weird as in each tree had its own mouth and a nose and closed pair of eyes. Liechtenstein also found it strange that each tree's branches looked liked arms and hands.

"So, Liech how many coconuts can you eat?" America said as he reached his hand out to grab a coconut.

"Yeah, _Liech_ how many coconuts can you eat?" Again how did Liechtenstein miss the dramatic change of weather that always happens when the bad guy comes in? And why didn't Toto start barking when Belarus came in?

"OH MY GOD! Its Belarus the Wicked Witch of the West! Quick England, back me up!" America said as he pushed Liechtenstein behind him.

"Oh, stupid scarecrow there is no need for that. I just plan to curse these trees, and then leave Liechtenstein to fall down her own dark hole of insanity," Belarus said as she began to do weird hand gestures.

"Uh, what are you doing?" England asked since the hand gesture thing looked pretty weird.

"Abracadabra and Hocus Pocus these trees are that of coconocus. Shalakazee and Shalakazam these trees will become that of man."

"Ha, you call that black magic." Liechtenstein wasn't sure why England wasn't freaking out. Belarus just put a Russian curse on those trees. England should be as terrified as America, who was currently hiding behind Liechtenstein.

"Have fun on your path to the happy farm!" Belarus called as she disappeared into another cloud of smoke.

When the smoke faded out, Liechtenstein could see that the coconut trees now had opened their eyes, and that each tree strangely looked like a member of the axis powers.

Itatree smiled and said, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

**a/N**

**It's not a blackout it's a progessive cover all. **

**E/N**

**BOY, AM I EXHAUSTED….**


	9. Axis Evil Trees

Everyone was talking at once, making it seem like they were in a high school cafeteria. Liechtenstein had a hard time trying to make out what everyone was saying. It was too hard to even try to pick one accent out from another, so Liechtenstein let her mind absorb words without paying attention to who was saying what.

"I have a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

"Italy, pay attention these people have trespassed!"

"Why am I a tree in this story?"

"There they are standing in a row!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Bloody wanker, we should get out of here."

"Italy, we need to throw the coconuts at these trespassers!"

"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"

"America, Liechtenstein we really need to get out of here…now."

"No way dude! These trees are cracking me up!"

"Give them a twist and a flick of the wrist!"

"Bark!"

"Bloody hell! We need to start walking away before the trees start throwing coconuts at us!"

"That's what the showman said!"

"Italy! Pay attention!"

"Bark!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Guys, coconuts kill more people then sharks, we really should be going."

"Bark!"

"America, England's right. We should head out," said Liechtenstein. Listening everyone was amusing, but it was wasting time.

"Finally, somebody listens to me," mumbled England.

"Bye guys, have fun being trees! I'm going to go get a burger!" America said as he walked away, waving his hands.

"Italy! The trespassers are getting away!" Germatree was really angry that Itatree wasn't taking the whole 'being an evil tree in a Wizard of Oz parody' thing seriously.

"Now that I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, everyone knows they'll make me rich," Itatree sang as he took a coconut from his head.

"I don't think this a good idea," said Japatree.

Itatree tried to throw the coconut at the retreating trespassers, but he only succeeded in throwing it into the air above him, causing it hit him on its way back down.

Italy's cries of pain made Liechtenstein, America, England, and pointless Toto iwalk faster. They wanted to get away from the trees because Italy's cries of pain sounded like that "Leave Britney alone" video on YouTube.

"Well guys, I'm glad you all finally listened to me, and decided to get out of there before Germatree actually started throwing coconuts at us," said England after the trees were out of sight.

"Yeah, I totally saved everybody's butt back there, being the hero and all," America said as he rubbed his nails against his shirt in that nonchalant way people do when they are saying something conceited. Liechtenstein was starting to find America's catch phrase as annoying as a ferret.

"Excuse me, I believe it was my idea to leave. And it was my idea to not even go near those trees in the first place." England was obviously still mad that they didn't listen when he said the trees were a trap.

"Those trees were normal until Belarus came in." America did have a point there. Those trees probably would have stayed random coconut trees in a woodland forest if Belarus hadn't have showed up.

"Please, Belarus planted those there."

"Then why did she have to come in a do the whole freaky hand show?"

"Maybe-"

"Hey guys, do you think there are any monsters in these woods?" Liechtenstein felt bad about cutting England off, but the woods were getting darker and Liechtenstein was scared about what they might find in them.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. If we just stay on the Golden Traveling Path and not get off of it for stupid things like coconuts, we shouldn't come across anything." Liechtenstein was beginning to wonder how long England was going to hold a grudge about the coconuts.

"Don't worry Liech, we'll be safe. I am a hero, after all." America really needed a new catch phrase.

"But what if there's lion and tigers and bears…oh my."

**A/N**

**The next chapter will finally bring in the lion. Oh my! **

**Thank you Des, for being the best editor in the deep blue sea! **

**E/N**

…**.I am sick….**


	10. Darkness

"Are you sure that there are no monsters in there?" This question was starting to become Liechtenstein's new catchphrase. She wasn't being whiny; she was just being a typical little girl, and a typical little girl never wants to go near anything that could possibly have monsters.

"Well, I personally have never been in the darker part of woods, but I don't think Belarus would happen to be in that part of the woods." England's answer to this question kept changing. The first time she asked this, he had said that he had been walking through that part of the woods since he was a little tinboy. The second time, he claimed that he didn't quite remember the woods all that well. The third time, he said that he might have walked into those woods when he was drunk once, and now he claims, after several different answers, that he never been inside the darker part of the woods before. These answers did nothing to make Liechtenstein feel better.

"So, why won't the creepy witch chick be in the woods?" America asked as they got closer and closer to entering the darkness that was the woods.

England sighed deeply, "She won't be in the woods, because she already used up a lot of dark magic on those coconut trees. She will need to rest and recharge before she does any other kind of dark magic." England's answer didn't make any sense, but it did make Liechtenstein feel a little safer about entering the approaching blackness.

America started laughing uncontrollably. "Recharge!" He screamed between bursts of laughter. "Seriously, that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" And this is coming from the guy who thinks you grow pickles.

"But you are absolutely positive that there are no monsters?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Recharge! That's the funniest word ever! Re-Charge! Hey England, I need a burger to Re-Charge my stomach! Ha, Ha, Ha!" America didn't seem to be paying attention to Liechtenstein anymore. He just seemed to be cackling like a goose for no apparent reason.

"Well, recharging makes perfect sense, but if Belarus has the ability and magic to turn trees evil and disappear in clouds of smoke, then why doesn't she just kill the wizard and rule this whole land?"

"Re-Charge! That's my new favorite word! It sounds so stupid!" Liechtenstein didn't think that the word recharge sounded stupid, but she thought America sounded stupid.

"America, will you shut up! It's not possible for Belarus to have anything in the woods waiting for us, because she needs to wait awhile before she can do any other kind of black magic." Liechtenstein noticed that England did not use the word recharge this time.

"But what if the witch chick put some evil voodoo in the woods before she needed to recharge?" America laughed really hard as he said the word recharge, Liechtenstein was beginning to worry that America might lose some of the straw stuffed into his stomach with all the heavy laughing he was doing.

"Oh, I don't think that would be possible," England said, as they got even closer to the entrance of the dark part of the woods.

"Why?"

"Because of the fact that the woods are so dark. I don't think Belarus would try, or even want, to go through all of that darkness. Seriously, who knows what could possibly be lurking around in these woods?" Now, Liechtenstein was beginning to feel even more scared about entering the woods.

"Could monsters be lucking around in these woods?"

"Nah, monsters don't exist. Aliens on the other hand…I think we would most likely see a lion or a tiger or maybe even a bear."

"Monsters, in fact, do exist! As do fairies!" England was definitely not making Liechtenstein feel any better about entering the woods.

"I think you may have some happy juice left in your system, British boy."

"You wanker-" England didn't finish because they finally made it to the entrance of the darker part of the woods.

For the longest time they just stood there looking at the impenetrable darkness that created the entrance of the woods. Liechtenstein was trying to see if there were any monsters or aliens or fairies lucking around in there, but she couldn't see past the first wall of trees.

"Bark!" Toto finally broke the silence and ran into the woods.

"Toto! Come back!" Liechtenstein did not want to run into the darkness after Toto.

"Well, the only way to Windmill city is through the woods, and I should save Toto, because I'm the hero and all." After saying this America ran into the woods after the small dog.

"America!"

"Wow, he is a total wanker."

"I don't want to go into the darkness."

"Don't worry Liechtenstein, the woods is on the Golden Traveling Path," England said in a reassuring voice.

"Ummm…ok." Liechtenstein didn't want to go into the woods, but she did want to get to see Switzerland again.

"Ok, let's go in there and find America and Toto before they both do something stupid," England said as he began to walk into the woods.

Before Liechtenstein could say anything, they both heard America yell out, "Put the dog down you oversized house cat!"

**A/N**

**So, the next chapter will be a better intro of the lion. Also big thanks to my editor, my reviews, and my Wizard of Oz book. **

**E/N**

**It's like….1:17 in the AM right now….**


	11. France the Lion

So far Liechtenstein had seen Munchkin Nordics, Russia the Wicked Witch of the East, Ukraine the Good Witch of the North, Belarus the Wicked Witch of the West, America the Scarecrow, England the Tinman, and the Axis Countries as coconut trees. But none of those were as shocking as the country she saw in front of her.

"France?" Liechtenstein asked the giant lion holding her dog.

"Ce qu'est un chiot mignon," said the lion.

"You know this oversized cat?" America asked.

"Bien sûr que non. I have never seen this girl in my life," said the France Lion still holding the dog.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you look a lot like France, from my home in Europe-"

"Bark!" said Toto, cutting off Liechtenstein. The dog was not happy about being held by the Lion. Since when are lions able to hold dogs with opposable thumbs anyway?

"La fille did get my name right. How did you learn my nom?" France asked as Toto continued to struggle to get away from him.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" Toto was very unhappy about being held by France.

"Nom? Isn't that an internet meme or something?" America asked.

"Ah stupides Américains, 'nom' is French for name." Toto was still trying to escape France.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Could you please put the dog down? It's barking is giving me a headache!" England yelled.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"No, everyone enjoys being held by big brother." France pulled the dog close to his face and rubbed his cheek into Toto's fur. Toto began to struggle; he certainly didn't look like he was enjoying being held by France.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"I don't think anybody wants to be held by you!"

"Bark! Bark! Barky! Bark!"

"You would enjoy it."

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Are you offering to rape me?"

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"It's not rape if you take part in it."

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"I would never take part in something so disgusting!"

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Oh, but you will." Why is the France Lion so creepy?

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"You are a pervert!"

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Can you please put Toto down?" Liechtenstein finally asked because the dog was getting very annoying.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Fine, but only because I need to show the Tinman what he is missing," France said as he put Toto down. Once Toto was down he ran to Liechtenstein.

"AHHHH! Where are your clothes?" England and America screamed in perfect unison. Once Toto was on the ground, everybody could cleanly see everything. And I mean _everything._

"I'm a lion. Why would I need clothes?" France did have a point, but he would be better company with clothes on.

"That's it, you are going to come with us to Windmill City, so the wizard can clothe you." Liechtenstein thought it was stupid to invite France on their quest. If France's nakedness was bothering him then he should have just left him here.

"The Wizard! I've always wanted to gaze upon his beauty! Bien sûr, I'll come! And in the beauty of Windmill City I can show you, tinman, the love you are missing." Why did England have to invite France on their quest?

"Why you wanker-"

"Ha, ha, ha! If you are coming, then come. We need to get moving! I still want my burger!"

**A/N**

**You might have noticed that the rating has moved up to T. You can blame France for that. **

**So, I added a few words of French. **

**Here are the translations. If there wrong then its because I used Google Translate. **

**Ce qu'est un chiot mignon – what a cute puppy **

**Bien sûr que non – of course not **

**La fille – the girl **

**Nom –name **

**Ah stupides américains –ah, stupid American **

**bien sûr – of course **

**E/N**

**I did absolutely nothing for this chapter….**


	12. Crystal Ball

Witches are never happy when they look in their magical crystal balls. Where do they all get these magical balls from anyway? Do they buy them at IKEA or do they just come with the package of being a wicked witch? Whatever, it doesn't matter where they get those stalker balls, what does matter is the fact that Belarus has one.

Like the first sentence suggests, Belarus was not happy about what she looked into her crystal ball. And why should she be happy? Liechtenstein was getting closer to Windmill City, and not closer to becoming insane. She even had companions; Belarus was expecting Liechtenstein to be alone and lost in the woods on a path to committing suicide. But no, first that stupid scarecrow had to invite himself on the journey, then that drunk tinman had to join the party. And now a naked lion is

traveling with her.

Why wasn't karma kicking in? Liechtenstein had killed her brother. Shouldn't karma being making Liechtenstein's life a living hell for that? Maybe Belarus's clumsy sister had something to do with that. Ukraine was always stupid and whiny to Belarus; she had to be behind Liechtenstein's success. There was no way Liechtenstein could be traveling so well without any kind of bad luck.

Even when Belarus tried to give Liechtenstein some bad luck, that murderous girl escaped. The coconut trees Belarus cursed by using freaky hand motions didn't even touch Liechtenstein. Ukraine had to have been behind that, since Belarus did use a pretty strong curse on those evil trees.

Why couldn't things go Belarus's way for a change? Why did Russia have to die? Why did Ukraine have to give Liechtenstein those shoes? And most importantly why isn't that murderer dead yet?

"Estonia!" Belarus yelled for one of her flying monkeys to come in. After Russia died Belarus inherited his flying monkeys. There were three of them. Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia, and all but Lithuania was terrified of her. Lithuania was the only one who appeared to be happy to be serving her. He even had a stupid Kirby sized smile when he found out he would be serving her, while the other two were shaking like little kittens at the vet. Since Lithuania's happiness disturbed her, Belarus assigned his job to stable cleaning. Latvia's job became holding the crystal ball, and Estonia's job became advising.

"What is it your wickedness?" Estonia asked as he walked into the crystal ball viewing room. Belarus had required all her new flying monkeys to call her "your wickedness," mostly because it was amusing to her.

"What is the biggest temptation for Liechtenstein?" Belarus asked Estonia as her mind was forming a new evil plan.

"Uh..well..what do you mean?" Estonia asked as he looked at poor Latvia. Estonia felt sorry for Latvia. The crystal ball looked as if it could crush Latvia and kill him at any moment, but Estonia wasn't going to say anything about it. Belarus was just too scary to question her insane methods.

"What I mean is… what is the best thing that could be used to tempt Liechtenstein away from her group and quest?" Once Liechtenstein was away from the group, Belarus could do whatever she could want to her.

"Well, the only reason the murderer went to the coconut trees was because she was hungry." Estonia didn't really feel comfortable about calling little Liechtenstein a murderer, but Belarus made everybody in the castle swear to call her "the murderer" and to never call her by her real name. But, for some reason Belarus let herself use Liechtenstein's name.

"Excellent!" Belarus said as she hit her crystal ball in excitement, causing poor little Latvia to wince in pain. "Now, what is the favorite food of the little murderer?"

"I believe that it's cheese fondue, since her ending for-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care how you know this," Belarus said cutting Estonia. "Now where is my broomstick?"

"It's next to the window, your wickedness," Estonia said as Belarus walked towards the window.

With her broomstick in hand, Belarus let out a demented laugh, "I need you on hand while I'm out in case I need some assistance, so stay available. Make sure to tell that creeper Lithuania to set the dungeon prisoners on fire and keep them that way for about two minutes. Once that is done, he should catch some live crows to feed them. Then he should paint the ceiling and give the alligators a bath. After, he should polish the crystal ball and water the man-eating chicken. If he has all of that done when I get back, he can have a can of sardines for dinner. I'll be back soon, and the murderer will be with me and demented," and then, she left to go give Liechtenstein some more deserved bad luck.

Once Belarus left, Estonia went to Latvia and helped him set down the crystal ball. Since, Belarus was gone there was really no reason for Latvia to continue holding the crystal ball.

"You okay?" Estonia asked Latvia.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That ball is getting heavier," Latvia winced.

"Let's hope that she stays out longer this time."

"The break I got for those trees wasn't long enough. How the hell can Lithuania enjoy this? Belarus is scarier then Russia!"

"I don't know. Let's just hope Liechtenstein can get rid of Belarus for us," Estonia said as he looked into the crystal ball.

**A/N**

**Well, I wanted to write a chapter that didn't have Liech in it, and here it is. Also I was kinda scared to write about the gang, since France is now traveling with them. **

**As always, thank you! **

**E/N**

**My fault it took forever to update…I have no excuse…Cause I can't think of one…**


	13. Chants for Cheese Fondu

Belarus wasn't sure if Estonia was right about cheese fondue being the biggest temptation to Liechtenstein. Seriously, cheese fondue? It sounded way too easy. A temptation should be something greater then food. Maybe Liechtenstein has been traveling with that stupid scarecrow too long. Or maybe Estonia lied to Belarus and cheese fondue wasn't her biggest temptation.

Maybe Belarus should go back to the castle and ask Estonia if he was sure about the cheese fondue. But that's stupid and unnecessary; Belarus already left the castle in such an awesome fashion. Coming back to ask a question would ruin the effect of the dramatic exit.

But the temptation kept coming up as Belarus flew closer to the gates of Windmill City. Maybe she should fly back to ask. There was no way cheese fondue could be the biggest temptation to Liechtenstein. It was way too simple. Flying back would be a hitch; she could get there and back way before Liechtenstein and her gang of idiots even got close to entering Windmill City. And Belarus could hide her main reason for going back by giving Lithuania more stupid chores.

Yes, that would work perfectly. She could tell Lithuania to milk the giant yak, polish the statues, write an essay on the history of dandruff, then eat the essay, find a drug called Charlie Sheen, and bite the head off of a squirrel. While she's doing that, she could casually ask Estonia if he was sure about the cheese fondue, all hiding the main reason she came back.

But no, that would be stupid. Flying back would be as unnecessary as giving a cat a bath. And Belarus didn't really want to go back to see the overly happy Lithuania.

She was just going to have to use the cheese fondue. But if Estonia is wrong about the biggest temptation, his head would be mounted on her wall with the head of Belgium, Hungary, China, Sealand, and all the other countries that didn't make it into this Wizard of Oz parody.

"All these Tulips are in the way, and I need them cleared today. So grab a rake or grab a broom, get to the field and zoom zoom zoom. What is it that you say? The tulips are still here today? Make them leave and make them go, don't you dare move too slow. Grab a broom and grab a rake, only moments this shall take. Soon these tulips shall be gone and this field will attract my pawn," Belarus chanted to clear a field of tulips once she landed in Windmill City. She had to clear the field in order to have a place for the trap. Why did Windmill City have so many tulips anyway?

"An open field is what we see, but soon it will be the place for a perfect tea. Gather 'round the table there, a place for four to sit and share. And a cloth made of lace to decorate this cute space. And of course, one mustn't forget why this table was to be set. Put in place a cheese fondue, so these travelers won't pursue." Belarus then chanted while doing freaking hand motions, to add a cute table, cute chairs, and cheese fondue to tempt the murderer.

After she finished that chant Belarus then chanted, "Cheese fondue upon the table, help me make a group disabled. They can't move on through this trap because they'll take a little nap. So they'll all take a bite, and go to sleep without a fight." This stupid chant added a sleeping potion to the cheese fondue. Belarus didn't want the cheese fondue to kill Liechtenstein; she just wanted her to fall asleep. Today was still Russia's death day, and once Liechtenstein was asleep, Belarus could take her body and kill her on a later day.

Belarus took a moment to admire the cleverness of her trap before flying back to the castle. As she was flying away Belarus imagined all the evil things she could do to Liechtenstein and her gang of idiots before she actually killed them. Hopefully the cheese fondue would work.

**A/N**

**So, the cheese fondue is the like the flowers that make you sleep in the Wizard of Oz. **

**REVIEW QUESTIONS:**

**Who do you think the Wizard is?**

**What character am I doing the best at keeping in character?**

**What character am I doing the worst at keeping in character? **

**Who else do you think is mounted on the wall of unused characters? **

**Pirate or Ninja? **

**E/N…**

**Carm…the flowers are poppies in the wizard of oz. Also….It was hard putting those chants together. I actually had to go through a rhyming dictionary. Who knew so many things rhymed with fondue? Does Belarus really need to talk so much? And how long is "long" anyway, I hope they were "stupid" enough for you…. Sigh…. No respect.**


	14. The Language of Love

There was good news and bad news about a naked lion joining the party. The bad news was he was naked, and that was just plain disturbing. But that wasn't as bad as it used to be, because France did put a rose bush in front of his…. Ah, maybe this was worse because Liechtenstein will never be able to look at rose bushes the same way again. The other bad news was that France always had to speak French or ]had to add some word in French or some random phrase in French to his normal speech. One would think that the spitting noise of the French language would be annoying enough, but no, every time France had to say something in French, America felt the need to translate it. For example:

"L'amour dans la ville moulin va être glorieux," France said as they walked down the Golden Traveling Path.

"Nobody knows what the bloody hell you're saying. Just please speak English." Something like this was always what England said whenever France decided to slip into his native tongue.

"Pourquoi vous morceau d'aluminium sans amour," France spat.

"Ha, ha, ha! Don't worry Happy Juice Dude, I'll translate the words Lion Guy barfed out," America laughed.

"Je suis insultée! I do not _barf, _out my words. They flow out from my lips as the-"

"Ha, ha, ha! Don't sweat it Frenchy Fries Man, I'll translate your words in simple terms, so Brit Boy can understand," America said, cutting off France's simile.

"Please don't embarrass yourself America." What does England mean by that? Liechtenstein, was pretty sure America had made a fool out of himself in almost every way possible.

"You're going to boucher my language-"

"Ok, the first thing France said was that his Teddy Bear was cold. And the second thing he said was that he needed to put his Teddy Bear in the microwave to warm it up," America said ignoring England and cutting off France.

"Vous échouez."

"And just then, he called me brilliant," America smiled widely and looked deeply satisfied with himself.

That was just one of the many examples of America translating French. Why did America feel the need to translate French anyway? Seriously, America was always way off when he translated anything. What did a microwave have to do with anything?

Liechtenstein was beginning to think that America, England, and France were not capable of a having a civil conversation. Their conversations would always be something like America and England teaming up on France, because France was expressing himself. Or maybe England and France teaming up on America for being stupid. Or of course, America and France teaming up on England for being a party pooper. There was probably nothing they all agreed on and that just added to the bad news of having France travel with them.

Liechtenstein tried to think of a good reason about having France traveling with them, because everything bad brings in something good. Like if the world didn't have World War Two the Slinky and Silly Putty would have never been invented. But, so far Liechtenstein was not finding any good side to this. Hopefully, the good news about France traveling with them will be revealed later.

But, still Liechtenstein had her doubts. Why did so many stupid things have to happen in this world anyway? Like, why did England have to invite France on this quest? Wouldn't it have been easier if they just left France with his ways of expressing himself in the darker part of the woods? And, why did Ukraine have to curse Russia's shoes and put them on her feet? It would have been a lot better if Ukraine had just given those shoes to Belarus. And how the hell does a box turn in to a dog anyway?

**A/N**

**So, I'm very happy to say that I'm getting a good amount of frequent reviewers. I seriously love you guys! I'm also happy to say that I'm getting a bigger amount of people putting this on Author Alert and onto their Favorite Lists. That's even more awesome! **

**Oh, here are your translations to all the French words of Love:**

**L'amour dans la ville moulin va être glorieux - The love in windmill city is going to be glorious**

**Pourquoi vous morceau d'aluminium sans amour - Why you loveless piece of aluminum**

**Je suis insultée – I am insulted**

**Boucher- Butcher **

**vous échouez – you fail **

**And now the greatest editor in the world will get to write a loving heart warming note! Seriously, guys this story would suck if I didn't have Des. Her chants added to last chapter were amazing. **

**E/N**

**Awe! Don't I feel special. / That's a blush face, in case you didn't know. The other reason I'm important to this story is: If I wasn't here. Carm's dyslexia would eat you alive. **

**OHS NOS! YOU GAVE AWAY MY SECRET IDENTITY! AGAIN! I'M KAORU! KAORU! ;_;**


	15. Race To The Gates

"First!" America yelled randomly on their exhausting long walk down The Golden Traveling Path.

"Ce?" France asked, because just randomly yelling out "First!" didn't make any sense.

"Yes, I know my hair is smexy, thank you for acknowledging it." America really needs to stop trying to translate French.

"Ah stupides américains. Your hair looks like it was coincé dans un mélangeur!"

"I agree rollercoasters are awesome," America translated.

"America, please stop translating," England, complained.

"Y'all guys are just jealous because I'm the first one to see the gates to Windmill City." After America said this, everyone looked up The Golden Traveling Path to see the lovely gates of Windmill City.

"Finally, we made it to the gates." Liechtenstein had to agree with England there. Their walk was way too long and exhausting. Liechtenstein was happy to know that the Golden Traveling Path actually took them somewhere.

"Les portes!" France cheered.

"Bark!" said Toto as he began running toward the gates.

"Hey! No fair! I want to be the first to touch the gates!" America yelled as he started to run down The Golden Traveling Path to beat Toto to the gates. This made Liechtenstein giggle. America's run was just hilarious and it was amusing to see America run after a dog. It was almost as if they were trying to beat each other at fetch.

"Ah hon hon hon hon! Hey Simon Cow, want to race?" France asked England laughing.

"No."

"M'attraper! If you can!" France called out as he began running toward the gates of Windmill City.

"Bloody wanker," England mumbled as he started running after France.

With everybody else running, Liechtenstein started running toward the gates as well. The running was fun. Liechtenstein was amazed at how fast her legs were taking her. Especially since she was wearing Russia's obuv' and they shouldn't have fit her. Despite that, she felt like she was flying.

"I'm the hero!" America yelled as he touched the post of the gates.

"Bark!" said Toto not seeming to care that he lost the race to a brain-challanged scarecrow.

"Je gagne, vous pouvez poubelle surdimensionné!" France called back to England as he touched a one of the fence posts.

"See, even the French Dude thinks I'm awesome," America said to Toto. Liechtenstein was beginning to find it weird that America was talking to a dog, but shook it off when she remembered that he insinuated aliens existed.

"Ah, shut up," England said as Liechtenstein caught up to the gang and touched the touched the fence post. Liechtenstein wondered why England didn't touch a fence post. She shrugged, maybe he thought he was too good to touch one.

"Bark!" said Toto as he ran off, back to the way they just came from.

"Toto! Come back, we finally made it to the gates!" Liechtenstein yelled as she began running toward the barking dog. Why did Toto have to run off when they were about to enter the gates?

Then Liechtenstein saw it. A lovely table set up for cheese fondue. It was just was so pretty and lovely and it was set just a little ways from the gates. Liechtenstein wondered how she missed this lovely table as she was running towards the gates.

"Hey cool food!" America cheered when he saw the lovely table set.

"Et ce n'est pas dégoûtant alimentaire britannique," France stated.

"I agree with France. We should definitely eat this stuff." Liechtenstein wasn't sure if France said anything about wanting to eat the cheese fondue, but she liked America's idea of eating it.

"Didn't you guys learn anything from our past experiences?" England asked. Apparently, England was still holding a grudge about the coconuts.

"Maybe just a little taste of the cheese fondue won't do us any harm," Liechtenstein said as her mouth began to water from looking at the cheesy goodness.

"I agree with la fille. l'ensemble de table is just to lovely to ignore," France said sitting down in one of the lovely chairs around the table.

"This is just stupid! There is no way a table with food is just randomly placed here for us!" England did have a point but Liechtenstein was too hungry to find it. He may just be getting a tad bit paranoid. His imaginary friends probably whisper things in his ear about Belarus being behind every random thing. Yes, that must be it. His imaginary are crazy and paranoid and want England to be the same.

"Yay!" America cheered as he took the seat at the head of the table while Liechtenstein took the seat across from France.

"Isn't anyone listening to me? This is clearly another trap!"

"S'asseoir. Just because this stuff isn't murdered in vinegar like the ordures you like to eat, doesn't mean its toxic," France said as he pulled out the seat at the foot of the table so England could sit down.

"Fine, but I won't eat any of this, and if this turns out to be a trap, then all of you guys are on your own," England said as he sat down. Why is England such a stick in the mud anyway? I bet his imaginary friends are behind that, also.

"Ok, guys let's all dig in!" America said as he started eating. After a few bites of cheese fondue, Liechtenstein started to feel very dizzy. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

**A/N**

**I really hate writing with France in the story. Too many translations.**

**Ce- What**

**Ah stupides americans – ah stupid American **

**coincé dans un mélangeur – stuck in a blender **

**les portes – the gates**

**m'attraper – catch me**

**Je gagne, vous pouvez poubelle surdimensionné – I win you oversized trash can **

**et ce n'est pas dégoûtant alimentaire britannique – and it's not disgusting British food **

**la fille – the girl **

**l'ensemble de table – the table set **

**s'asseoir – sit down **

**ordures – garbage **

**E/N**

**As of now, it is 4:21 AM. "Gee Kaoru, why are you up so late/early? And editing no less!" Well, I've just watched both the Paranormal Activity movies. And while I don't believe in such nonsense, I am American, and anything seems real if you sit in front of it four five hours, watching it alone in the dark…at night. The only reason I got up to turn my light on is because my dad got up to take the dogs outside for a few minutes. And he can keep the ghosties away. After I get some sleep, I will be back to my old not believing in ghost self…but I needed something to do in the meantime. So, I accomplished this. **** YAY. Now…I'm tired and I'm gonna hit the hay. Night. **


	16. Sleepy

"Just because you look like an animal doesn't mean that you have to eat like one!" England complained in disgust as he watched France, whose face was now face planted in a bowl of cheese fondue.

"Ummm… England, I don't think he can hear you," America said, poking France's face with his finger. He didn't seem to notice that Toto or Liechtenstein had fallen asleep as well. Luckily, Liechtenstein didn't have her face in a bowl of cheese fondue.

"What?" England asked as America continued to poke France's face. It was strange that France was not moving or complaining about America poking his face. England sure would complain if America was poking _his_ face. Not that he would feel it, being made of tin and all.

"Yep, Frenchy Dude is definitely dead-"

"He can't be dead! Unless this cheese fondue was poisoned," England exclaimed as America continued to eat his serving of cheese fondue.

"Huh?" America asked not really paying attention because he had food in front of his face, causing him to be more useless than usual.

"America don't-"

The disgusting sound of France snoring stopped England from yelling at America even more.

"Dang, that guy snores like an old man!" America said disgusted by France's horrible snoring noise.

"I am not old," France mumbled almost incoherently, "I am sexy big brother France." France's snores picked up again, louder than before.

America poked France in the face again. "This is sexy?" he asked aloud.

"So, he's not dead. He's just asleep," England said, somewhat relived and ignoring America.

"No, he could still be dead. Listen to those noises he's making."

"America, the dead doesn't make noises nor do they speak. He's just-"

"Ghosts do! Oh my gosh, England do you think France might be becoming a ghost!" America yelled as he freaked out. His freaking out caused him to fall out of his chair and flail around on the ground as he tried to stand up.

"No, I think he has just fallen asleep because of something that has been put in the cheese fondue."

"I hope you're right. Because I don't want France or Liech becoming a ghost," America said finally realizing Liechtenstein had fallen asleep too.

"But, that doesn't explain why you aren't asleep."

"Well, I'm not sleepy!" America didn't seem to get the point that the cheese fondue had made the others fall asleep.

"But, then why did Liechtenstein and France asleep?" England asked as the sky started filling up with bubbles.

"Yay bubbles!" America said as tried to catch a bubble.

"Maybe I should explain," Ukraine the Good Witch said as she emerged from a cloud of bubbles.

"Its Ukraine the Good Witch of the North! Yay! She'll save us if France and Liech turn into ghosts!" America cheered happily.

"Yes, I am Ukraine the Good Witch of the North. Now your companions have fallen asleep because Belarus the Wicked Witch of the West has placed a sleeping spell on the food."

"So, that explains this list left here," America said holding up a list titled Crap For Lithuania To Do.

"But, then why isn't America asleep?" England asked.

"Oh, that would be because America is a scarecrow. He isn't flesh and blood like Liechtenstein, her pet dog, and your lion friend." Or maybe it was because he grew up eating the icky, sicky poisonous English food. Then he moved on to nothing but junk, and now he is just immune to any type of poison anyone may throw at him.

"Ha, ha, ha! Have Lithuania give the giant squid monster a chewable vitamin," America read from the list ignoring Ukraine and England.

"So, how are we supposed to get to Windmill City if over half of the group is asleep?"

"Ha! Make sure Lithuania reads the Green Eggs and Ham to the prisoners!" America read, still ignoring Ukraine and England.

"Oh, well then I guess I should help you there."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This list is awesome! Make Lithuania polish the big shiny rock, and have Lithuania teach the prisoners how to dance the Thriller," America continued to read. The list must have been that entertaining.

"I gave her the shoes for safekeeping and now poor Liechy girl is sleeping. Look at her and her troop; wake them up so they can regroup. Wake now, you must hurry on your way, before you become my sister's prey."

"What happened?" Liechtenstein asked, rubbing her eyes now that she was awake from the sleeping spell.

"You had fallen asleep from a evil trap my sister set up for you. But don't worry, little Liechtenstein, I have awoken you before Belarus could harm you," Ukraine said.

"Bark!" said Toto after he had awakened.

"Now, Liechtenstein, I wish you the best of luck on your quest," Ukraine said as she disappeared in another cloud of bubbles before Liechtenstein could question her about giving her the shoes.

"Ce qui est sur mon visage?" France asked after he had awakened from the sleeping spell.

"I agree with Frenchy Fries, we should get to Windmill City!"

**A/N**

**I would like to thank my editor for starting the running gag of Belarus giving Lithuania allot of random chores. **

**Ok here is your one translation.**

**Ce qui est sur mon visage – What's on my face **

**E/N**

**Dadadada *Explosion* Kaoru here and she is quite busy with nothing and was able to get this done right when it was emailed to her. HA! IN YO FACE! …That is all…**


	17. The Baltic Flying Monkeys

This world really needs the Internet. If this deranged land had Internet then Belarus could spend her time in other ways then watching a little girl in a crystal ball. Like maybe watching little boys on a computer screen instead. Witchcraft and pedophilic stalking just sounds creepy no matter who you are. Seriously, Belarus really could use the Internet. At least with the internet the stalking part of the scenario would be taken out.

The web offers so many different things that could help a bio-polar psycho who supports incest and just lost her brother. If Belarus had the Internet she could go on EHarmony and take advantage of online dating, and she could find a good skin doctor to take care of all those angry frown lines she was giving herself from looking in that crystal ball. Seriously, what she's doing to is only going to get her melted in the end.

"Latvia! Stop shaking! I'm trying to watch the murderer and her band of buffoons!" Belarus yelled at Latvia who was shaking like he does in any fanart or fanfiction that has him in it. Belarus really needs to stop yelling at her minions. It's not doing any good for her skin and it kinda freaks her monkeys out and makes them shake even more than they originally were.

"Why! Why did my stupid sister have to go out and reverse the curse?" Latvia didn't answer Belarus's question, because Belarus was obviously very angry and any answer would cause her to become even more angry, and because he was holding the giant crystal ball. Why can't Belarus have a crystal ball stand like a normal witch?

"Estonia!" Belarus called out for Estonia to come join her in her crystal ball looking at room. After all, the cheese fondue trap was his idea, and Belarus might as well torture the monkey responsible for her disappointment if she couldn't torture that murdering girl Liechtenstein.

"What is it your wickedness?" Estonia asked nervously as he walked into the room.

"Can you tell me what you see in this ball?" Belarus asked in a creepily calm voice as she gestured at her crystal ball.

"Uh, the gates that surround Windmill City," Estonia answered avoiding the real answer. Estonia didn't really want to give Belarus the answer she wanted, because he knew that she blamed him for the current image in the crystal ball.

"Yes, and can you tell me what else you see?" Belarus asked still using that creepily calm voice that just sounded like she was going to explode at any moment.

"A lot of tulips." Estonia knew that wasn't the answer Belarus was waiting to hear, but he didn't really want to go out and say: "Well I see Liechtenstein who awesomely smashed Russia to death, and that America scarecrow that just so happens to be immune to that fondue you cursed, and I also see a British Tin Man arguing with a French lion. And all those awesome people are going to the place you've been trying to keep them from. Isn't that great! Oh and did I mention that Liechtenstein still has Russia's shoes and smashed your brother! Doesn't that just make you just want to hug a kitten? Oh and did I mention Ding Dong the Witch is Dead?"

"Yes, there are a lot of tulips in Windmill City. But can you see any people?" Belarus really needs an EHarmony account. If she started dating then she could stop stalking people with a crystal ball. And EHarmony worked for Tiger Woods more then once, so it could definitely work for some sort of incest loving freak.

"Uh, well there's a drug dealer next to the south tower of Windmill City." Estonia wasn't lying. In the crystal ball one could clearly see a guy in a trench coat handing out drugs that were legal in Windmill City, but this wasn't the answer Belarus wanted, either.

"Let me change my question. Can you tell me what I don't see in my crystal ball?" Belarus asked still using her calm creepy voice.

"Ummm…your reflection."

"Well since your being stupid like the other monkeys I'm going to tell you what's wrong with this picture. And once I tell you what's wrong with this picture, I want you to tell me why it's like this," Belarus said still in her calm voice.

"I STILL SEE A MURDERER AND HER BAND OF MORONS! Belarus then yelled finally out of her calm voice. Her screams cause Latvia to almost lose his balance; luckily Estonia grabbed his arm before he dropped the crystal ball.

"Don't help him, stupid!" Belarus yelled in response to this action. "Your job is to advise me, and you failed! That murderer and those hooligans are now at Windmill City! And that's your fault! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Stop talking! Stop advising me!" Belarus yelled cutting Estonia off before he could give he could answer the question she just asked him.

"I never wanted my own flying monkeys anyway. I just wanted my big brother, and now I'm stuck with all you idiots," Belarus said crying as she sunk to her knees. She knew that she shouldn't cry in front of her workers, but everything just wasn't fair.

"Your wickedness. I've finished painting all the doorknobs teal, may I now decorate the bird cages with paper snowflakes?" Lithuania cheerfully asked as he walked into the crystal ball viewing room, making matters only worse for Belarus.

Belarus stood up before Lithuania could see her crying, and before he could comfort her like he does in fanfiction. "Yes, and then after that I need you to add shrimp to the prisoners' breakfast menu, and then I need you to straighten the hair on the llamas."

"Yes, your wickedness! I will gladly!" Lithuania cheered as he cheerfully skipped out of the room. Something is definitely wrong with him.

"Now you, Estonia, go join that cheering moron and consider your job as advisor terminated. I'm now my own advisor, and I think it's best for me to leave and demand that Liechtenstein surrenders to me," Belarus said, going back to her normal self. Most likely Lithuania's cheerful sprit brought her back to her senses.

"Yes, your wickedness," Estonia said as left the room to join Lithuania in making paper snowflakes.

"Mawhahaha!" Belarus laughed as she jumped out the window to go demand surrender.

Poor Latvia, this time he didn't have anybody to help him set the crystal ball down, so he had to keep holding it.

**A/N**

**And this is the longest chapter in the whole story. **

**E/N**

**I haven't been acknowledged.**


	18. Waiting at the Gate

There are a lot of ways to deal with difficult people, but sadly none of them came to mind to Liechtenstein. She and the rest of her comrades were standing at the mighty door of the biggest windmill at Windmill City. Well, all but America, he was having a tug-a-war with Toto. Toto stole his arm. Anyways, if you want to see the wizard you have to go through the mighty door, which is shaped like a tulip, to make it inside the biggest windmill, which is the house of the wizard. But, sadly the stupid gatekeeper, who insisted that they call him the gate guardian, wasn't going to let them in.

"But I need to see the wizard," Liechtenstein pleaded to gatekeeper. Why does a door need a gatekeeper anyway? It's a door not a gate!

"Well, I'm sorry short person. You and your friends should have made a reservation," said the gate guardian. The door was blocking Liechtenstein from seeing what the gatekeeper looked like, but his voice sounded familiar.

"How the bloody hell do you make a reservation anyway?" England asked angrily.

"Do you have to ask two stupid questions? I could be using this time to write in my awesome diary." This gatekeeper was really starting to sound like somebody in Europe.

"Stupid dog! Give me back my arm!" America yelled at Toto. Why did Toto suddenly decide to pull America's arm off anyway?

"Please sir, you have to open the gate," Liechtenstein pleaded. It wasn't fair for her to walk all this way only to have a difficult gatekeeper not let her into the door.

"No. You losers are wasting my time. And none of you guys are wearing wooden shoes," said the gate guardian.

"Wasting your time! You're wasting my time! The wizard needs to clothe this disturbing beast!" England yelled at the still unopened door.

"cette poubelle doit être rempli d'amour," France said without having America translate what he just said.

"Leave my door you unawesome people." Liechtenstein was beginning to think that this gatekeeper had a big ego.

"Give me back my arm! I can't be a hero with only one arm!" America and Toto were still having a tug-a-war over the scarecrow arm.

"Not until you open this door," England said as he sat down next to the door.

"Well, I'm just going to let you less awesome losers stay outside!" Liechtenstein was starting to get an idea on who the gatekeeper might be.

"Please sir, can you please just open the door? I really need to see the wizard, Ukraine the Good-"

"Yeah, I don't care. I'm still not going to open this door." This gatekeeper was a total jerk. Liechtenstein felt like crying.

"You know en aluminium que l'homme peut, I could give you all the love you're missing right here right now," France said as he sat down next to England and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Get your arm off me Frog Face!" England said as he pushed France's arm off of him.

"Vous êtes sans amour," France said as America yelled at Toto some more and Liechtenstein began to cry.

"I just want to go home," Liechtenstein cried. Why did this world have to be so unfair?

"It's okay, Liechtenstein we will get you home," England said as he moved away from France.

"Stupid Dog!" America yelled at Toto as Toto growled at him.

"But I want to go home now. Belarus wants to kill me." Liechtenstein didn't like crying but she couldn't help herself.

"Did you say Belarus? As in the Wicked Witch of the West?" the gate guardian asked.

"Uh..yes..she wa wa wants to kill me!" Liechtenstein cried. She was now in a heavy fit of tears complete with the need to blow her nose.

"Well why didn't you say so? You should have told me that you were the girl that saved those Nordic Shortfolk form the Wicked Witch of the East," the gate guardian said as he opened the door.

"Ha, ha, ha! Who's laughing now! I got my arm back!" America said as he held up his arm he finally got back form Toto up into the air.

**A/N**

**I think I should classify my editor as coauthor now. Des has done way more for this story then you could possibly imagine. **

**Here are the translations. Sorry America didn't get to translate this chapter-**

**cette poubelle doit être rempli d'amour– this trash can needs to be filled with love**

**en aluminium gue l'homme peut –aluminum can man **

**vous êtes sans amour – you're loveless **

**E/N**

**I definitely feel tons special….She definitely doesn't get this secret identity thing…sigh. **


	19. Prussia the Gate Guardian

"Get in here already. Are you guys trying to get the wicked witch inside Windmill City?" The gate guardian asked in response to the dark clouds starting to fill the sky.

America screamed loudly and the gate guardian threw him a dirty look.

"Oh, sorry, I was just sewing America's arm back on," Liechtenstein responded as she finished sewing America's arm back in to place. It's a good thing Liechtenstein carries a sewing kit with her everywhere she goes. Why did Toto have to pull off America's arm in the first place? Doesn't he know that straw is high in fiber? Toto should be on a low fiber diet.

"Gosh, you losers can get that done inside. We have workers for that. Hurry up and get in here the sky is getting darker," said the gate guardian.

"You could have told us about the workers earlier. Before Liechtenstein started sewing America's arm back in to place." England did have a point there. Why did the gatekeeper wait until America's arm was sewn back into place? Is he just trying to be difficult?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah details. Just get inside here before Belarus sees you and gives this place property damages," said the gatekeeper.

"Ainsi ouvrir la porte, puis," France said crossing his arms.

"France says that he wants to put ketchup in his chicken gumbo," America translated.

"America please stop trying to translate," England said as the gate guardian opened the mighty door.

"Écoutez les Britanniques peuvent," France said.

"France now wants to go on a magical school bus-"

"Yeah, I don't care what the lion poser said. Just get inside here before she who must not be named shows up," the gatekeeper said cutting off America's translation.

"Bark!" said Toto as a giant "S" was being drawn out in the sky.

"Seriously, guys get inside this windmill. The wicked witch is already here," said the gate guardian as the letter "U" was being drawn out in the sky next to the letter "S".

"I think whoever is on that broom, is spelling "in" wrong," America said in response to the "R" being drawn out next to the "U". Which makes perfect sense because America seems to think that whoever was on the broom just wanted them to enter the windmill just like the gatekeeper. How did he think the word "in" was spelled?

"Belarus is on that broom, you losers. Now get inside this building before she flies down and lands here," said the gate guardian.

"Bark!" said Toto as Liechtenstein ran inside the mighty door of Windmill City. If Belarus was up in the sky then she did not what to be outside any longer. Because she's a scared little girl and apparently a windmill will be able to protect Liechtenstein from the big, mean, black magic witch.

"S-U-R," England said reading the letters being written in the sky.

"Est-ce qu'elle écrit surprise?" France asked as Belarus started on the next letter.

"You can't just self appoint yourself as leader of the pineapples, France," America said in response to whatever France said in French. What the hell did America think France said anyway?

"The next letter is another 'R'," England said reading the next letter once it was written in the sky. Why is it that England is always the one who wants them to avoid traps, but he is the one staying outside to read the letters being written in the sky?

"Guys we should really get inside this door," Liechtenstein said trying to get her comrades to follow her. Why do they follow a dog and not her?

"If you want, I can close the door on them," said the gate guardian, who looked and sounded like Prussia. Yeah, that explains all of the conceitedness that was thrown into the last chapter.

"Rats, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous donner une surprise," France said before Liechtenstein could tell Prussia, the gate guardian, about the importance of not leaving friends behind, and the next letter was written into the sky.

"France says that he wants to take us to his circus tent," America translated. Nervousness was thrown into his voice, as if he thought France would kidnap them.

"America please stop translating and Liechtenstein is right, we shouldn't be wasting are time looking at the sky," England said as he began to walk inside the mighty door of windmill city.

"Bark!" said Toto as he ran inside along with America and France. Liechtenstein was happy that everybody finally came to their senses and came inside. Why were they so distracted by what Belarus had to write in the sky anyway?

"Why aren't you losers wearing wooden shoes?" Prussia asked once everybody was inside.

**A/N **

**I like pie!**

**Here all your translations and stuff.**

**Ainsi ouvrir la porte, puis – well open the gate then **

**Écoutez les Britanniques peuvent – Listen to the British can **

**Est-ce qu'elle écrit – I think she is writing **

**Rats, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous donner une surpise – Rats, I thought she was going to give us a surprise **

**E/N **

**Hahahaha! It's funny because French people don't use ketchup! HAHAHAHAHA! Ha…ha…ha…. (****Laughter fades****) ….I am sorry, I am not responsible for this story…**


	20. Macaroni and Cheese

Belarus was still not happy. She was so unhappy that the Nyan Cat wouldn't even make her smile right now. Nothing was going her way. And nothing will ever go her way, because Disney taught us that the bad guy never wins. Anyway, Belarus was furious that Liechtenstein and her band of hooligans didn't even take the time to finish reading the message she left in the sky for them.

Seriously, Belarus took time and effort to put "SURRENDER YOU MURDERER! " in the sky. And that little demon murderer just stuck her nose up and didn't even bother looking at it. Why did that little murderer have to be such a brat face? If you murder somebody you shouldn't just pretend that you're innocent and steal the person's you murdered shoes. Instead you should offer your life to the incest creeper lady, and also offer to make some macaroni and cheese to help ease the pain.

And Liechtenstein didn't do any of that for Belarus. Liechtenstein just parked her house on Russia's face and didn't even offer to make macaroni and cheese. She just sat around and ate all of Belarus's cheese fondue. She is so greedy. And for parking her house on her future husband's face and not even offering to make macaroni and cheese and eating all of the cheese fondue, Liechtenstein needs to lose her life.

Thinking about ways to torture and kill Liechtenstein was becoming a major obsession for Belarus. But that's just how incest freaks that don't have Internet work. Anyway, Belarus needed to come up with a new way to torment that murderer.

Belarus still couldn't get over the fact that Liechtenstein just stuck up her nose and walked inside that mighty door without even taking the time to look at her lovely message in the sky. Belarus really thought the murderer would actually look at her message and scream "Jiminy Crickets!" and then be on the path to insanity. Why didn't it go that way? All the other times Belarus left a present for Liechtenstein she walked right into it with her band of morons. Why did this time have to be different?

Maybe Belarus just needed to kidnap that little demon. Since trying to drive Liechtenstein to insanity wasn't working. Wait, that's it! Belarus just needs to kidnap that little murderer. If she kidnapped that little murderer she could keep her to kill her at any moment that seemed like a good day for that or something. That would be perfect! If she just kidnapped the demon she wouldn't have to waste time writing messages in the sky. Why didn't she think of this before?

"Twinkle, twinkle little message, you are my little presage. Way up in the clouds so high, like a threatening note in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle like a star, you better stay right where you are,"Belarus chanted to keep her lovely message in the sky for the demon to see when she leaves the giant windmill. Belarus worked too hard for her lovely message to be ignored, so that's why her smexy sky message gets to stay in the sky forever.

After her message was forever imprinted in the sky for all to see, Belarus left the sky of Windmill City to go back to her castle. If Belarus didn't want to carry that little murderer to her castle, she was going to have to get her handy dandy flying monkeys to do it for her. That hooligan Estonia and that overly happy Lithuania would be perfect for that job.

**A/N**

**I like writing the Belarus chapters, because they don't involve France. The Frenchy Fried Man just brings in too many translations. **

**Ok, since this story is on a more favorite lists and author alerts then I have fingers for I think I should give y'all some review questions. Cause most of y'all ain't reviewing. So, if you haven't reviewed yet just answer the review questions. **

**REVIEW QUESTIONS**

**What is your favorite running gag in this parody? **

**What would be a good translation for America to say? **

**What else should Belarus make Lithuania do? **

**Should I make another parody after I finish this one? Like Alice in Wonderland? Or Charlie in the Chocolate Factory? **

**E/N**

**Presage: **something that portends or foreshadows a future event; an omen, prognostic, or warning indication.

Yeah, It makes sense if you don't think about it.


	21. Wooden Shoes

"What do you mean you can't take your shoes off?" Prussia asked after an intense explaining of the history of wooden shoes and why it is custom to wear wooden shoes inside the biggest windmill.

"Ukraine the Good Witch of the North, cursed them. They wouldn't come off, I've tried," Liechtenstein answered. She really didn't like wearing Russia's shoes, and still didn't understand why Ukraine gave her the shoes in the first place. Was there a point to that? Well of course there was, Ukraine obviously wants Liechtenstein killed and, to get away with murder, she gave away Belarus's inheritance and gave it to Liechtenstein to make her even more angry with Liechtenstein. That way, Belarus would kill Liechtenstein and Ukraine can still have a clean conscience.

"Well, I can't take you the Wizard unless you all are wearing the custom wooden shoes," Prussia said.

"That makes no sense, and is very impractical. Why are wooden shoes required anyway?" England asked.

"Look losers, I already gave you the history of the wooden shoe. I even lamely read out the reason on a pamphlet," Prussia said waving a pamphlet over his head.

"How is Liechtenstein supposed to wear wooden shoes, when her shoes won't come off? How is America supposed to wear wooden shoes when his shoes are stuffed with straw and sewn to his feet? How is France supposed to wear wooden shoes when he doesn't even have feet? How am I supposed to wear wooden shoes when I just have metal boots without any feet? And Toto's a dog," England asked angrily.

"Ce sont de toute façon trop collant" said France crossing his arms.

"France said that the salt on top of the icing makes the pie a surprise," America translated.

"Yeah, I don't care what your stupid lion pillow-pet said. I'm still not letting you see the wizard without wooden shoes," Prussia said.

"That's out of character for you," Liechtenstein said before she could stop herself. The Prussia Liechtenstein knew was big on breaking rules and big on doing things that made Switzerland and other countries curse under their breath.

"Out of character, how so?" Prussia asked.

"Well, the Prussia I know in Europe. Is a bit of a-"

"Whoa, how do you know my name?" Prussia asked cutting Liechtenstein off.

"Dude, it's cool. Liech knew my name. She knew Brit Boy's name. And she knew Frenchy's name. She's just some sort of name genius," America said.

"Ll est vrai," agreed France.

"Frenchy Guy now wants to go on an all expense paid tour of Waffle House," America translated. How is he coming up with these translations anyway?

"Well, I don't care if you're some sort of fortune teller. I'm still not taking you to the wizard." Why does Prussia have to be so difficult?

"Why? It doesn't make any sense. We need to see the wizard and you are keeping us from him." England seemed to get angry too easily for it to be natural. He must have 'roid rage.

"Ouais, stop being, difficile," France said actually using some English for once.

"Ok the first word was unicycle and the second word was meatball," America translated. Unicycle, stop being a meatball? Seriously? Does he even realize how awful he is at translating?

"Yeah, I don't care. Look, if I have to take you losers to the wizard, I have to leave my post and actually do work. Do you understand how lame that is?" Prussia really is one of the many words Liechtenstein has heard said about him.

"Please, sir, we really need to see the wizard more than anything," Liechtenstein pleaded.

"I don't care. You losers are wasting my time."

"Then why did you give us that history of wooden shoes? And why did you open the door to the windmill if you weren't going to take us to see the wizard?" England asked angrily.

"Windmill City can't have a wicked witch inside it. And most losers leave during the history of wooden shoes. Actually, you losers are the first people I ever had to read the whole pamphlet too," Prussia answered.

"I bet more people would stay if you gave them their own pamphlet to follow along with. Seriously, if I had pictures to look at I probably wouldn't have found that whole history lesson boring," America said being as far away from the point as possible, even if he did sort of have a valid point.

"Please sir, can you just let us see the wizard for a moment," Liechtenstein pleaded.

"Yeah, I don't feel like it," Prussia said still being a total jerk.

"Then why did you mention Ukraine the Good Witch earlier?" England asked bringing up a new point.

"Look unawesome losers, I was just told to let Liechtenstein in the gate, and I did that." A stronger kid friendly word for jerk needs to be invented.

"You're a wanker." Maybe that word covers it.

"Don't worry team! We can find the wizard on our own. We just need to walk around this windmill until one of us finds a wizard," America cheered as he started to explore the windmill.

"Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas besoin du guide touristique," France said as he started to follow America.

"Fries, agrees with a stick of butter and the hero that is me, so let's go team!" America cheered as Toto, Liechtenstein, and England began following him as well.

"Wait! I'll take you the wizard! I can't have you losers ruining the windmill by unawesomely walking around it like a bunch of losers," Prussia called after them.

"Bark!" said Toto as he ran back to Prussia. Funny how he seems to understand every word that gets said in this story.

"You better be serious," said England when the rest of the gang got back to Prussia.

"I'm too awesome for this, but I'll take you losers to the wizard," Prussia said as he began walking in the opposite direction than the one America had taken them on to find the wizard.

**A/N**

**Special thanks to all the awesome people that are actually reviewing this story. And special thanks to Kaoru, for being awesome and letting your awesome touch this story. **

**Anybody else think America's translations are starting to sound like one of those Bad Lip Reading songs? **

**Ce sont de toute façon trop collant – Those are too tacky anyway **

**Ll est vrai- It's true **

**Ouais – yeah**

**Difficile – difficult **

**Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas besoin du guide touristique – of course, we don't need the tour guide **

**E/N**

**Being the Editor, I edited a little something extra. Also, I agree that America should get a translation right for once. Thank you and good night.**


	22. Pointless Rooms

The biggest windmill in Windmill City sure did have a lot of rooms. This fact was kind of weird to Liechtenstein because she thought windmills were like hollow silos. Liechtenstein had no idea that so many rooms could fit inside a windmill. There must have been some sort of undetectable expansion spell on it for all of the rooms to fit inside this windmill.

Seriously, this windmill seemed to have a room for everything. There was a pineapple cutting room, a bonfire room, a wine making run, a arcade room, a room dedicated to just watching the Lion King, a petting zoo room, a library room, a eyebrow plucking room, a umbrella storage room, a panic room, a quilting room, a candle making room, a workout room, a puppy party hat room, and even a bathroom. And those rooms aren't even close to half the amount of rooms the biggest windmill in Windmill City had.

Liechtenstein was beginning to feel happy that Prussia was taking them to the wizard. If they were on there own, they probably would have walked into the pony grooming room, the yoyo room, the fruit freezing room, or any of the other random rooms in the biggest windmill before they came to the wizard. Seriously, this windmill was enchanted with a great undetectable expansion spell.

"So, is there a plan du moulin à vent?" France asked as they passed a snow cone making room, and a can opener room.

"A what?" Prussia asked as they passed an aquarium room and a cinnamon gum storage room as they walked.

"France wants to know it there is a monkey hugging a hippo somewhere in this restaurant," America said answering Prussia's question with his inaccurate translating skills.

"America, do you even realize what you are saying?" England asked as they walked by a nose blowing room and a button sewing room.

"Duh, I'm saying words," America said as they passed the potato pealing room and the gummy bear museum room. What's the point of having some of these rooms anyway?

"Yeah, I don't care, I'm not listening to you losers," Prussia said as they walked passed the fluffy shirt closet room and the jellybean freezer room.

"Comment grossiers," France said as they walked passed a hair washing room and a video editing room.

"Wrong! France, Shirley Temple is not in that movie," America translated. What movie did America think France said anyway?

"Uh, Mr. Prussia sir, where exactly is the Wizard's room?" Liechtenstein asked as they passed another set of pointlessly random rooms. Why does this place need a Viking hat storage room and a room dedicated to keeping old newspapers anyway?

"Yeah, I don't really know." Well that's helpful.

"What do you mean you don't know? Have you just been making us walk around in circles for your amusement?" England asked anger. The wizard really needs to give him a heart. And the wizard really needs to explain the point of having a room full of Smurf toys.

"J'aurais dû savoir, you don't plan on taking us to l'assistant," France said as they passed the lollipop licking room and the piano cleaning room.

"France wants to dance with a hairless Elvis. Then he said Little Rock for some reason," America translated.

"Don't worry geeks, I'm taking you to the wizard. I just don't know how long it will take you losers to get there," Prussia said. Liechtenstein wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"You better be," England mumbled as they passed a yodeling room and a boat room.

"And here you losers are. Just walk under that archway and keep going until you see a giant door in the shape of a tulip. That door will take you to the wizard," Prussia said after the walk was silent for some time. Well, Toto did bark some, but other then that the walk was quiet.

"You're not taking us any farther?" England asked.

"No, I have to go back to being an awesome gate guardian. Just walk under that archway and you'll make it to the wizard," Prussia said before he left them standing outside the archway.

"Ce une secousse, I bet he doesn't even know if the wizard is really down this couloir," France said crossing his arms.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Darn, Toto, I was going to translate that one," America complained.

"Bark!" said Toto as he began running down the hallway towards the wizard. Why does Toto always run off anyway?

"Hell no! I'm going to be the first one there!" America said as he began running after Toto.

"I guess we should run, too." And then everybody began running down the hallway to the wizard.

**A/N**

**My mom got me a car cleaning kit after I let her borrow my car. **

**Words that I don't know-**

**Plan du moulin à vent – map of the windmill **

**Comment grossiers – how rude **

**J'aurais dû savoir – I should have known **

**L'assistant – the wizard **

**Ce une secousse – What a jerk **

**Couloir – hallway **

**E/N**

**My belly hurts. **


	23. Darkness Behind the Door

"Beat ya, mutt! That makes the score eleven to eight!" America said when he made it to the tulip door before Toto.

"Bark!" said Toto who didn't seem to care that America was beating him by three, whatever that means. What was the whole score thing anyway?

"La victoire!" France cheered when he made it to the tulip door before England and Liechtenstein.

"What now! Toto! The French guy is now naming a vacuum after me!" After America cheered this, England and Liechtenstein made it to the tulip door.

"I would never name quelque chose de after you," France told America in a disgusted tone of voice. What's wrong with naming a vacuum after America anyway? They both have one thing in common.

"Don't worry French guy, I'll keep your addiction a secret." America was really bad at translating. But Liechtenstein had to wonder what kind of addiction America was thinking France said he had.

"Let's just get through this tulip door before we waste anymore time," England said annoyed.

"J'accepte," France said as he placed a hand on the tulip doorknob to open it.

"Bark!" said Toto as France opened the door.

"That's really dark. Is Prussia sure that the wizard is behind this door?" Liechtenstein asked in response to all the darkness behind the tulip door. It was darker then the darker part of the woods.

"I doubt that bloody wanker has ever seen the wizard-"

"Bark!" said Toto cutting whatever mean thing England was about to say.

"Well, seen the wizard or not seen the wizard, there is only one way to find out if the wizard is in that darkness." This was probably the smartness thing Liechtenstein has heard America say all day.

"Unfortunately, America's right. If we want to see the wizard then we have to go down this dark hallway," England signed.

"Malheureusement? L'obscurité, is perfect for me to show you the love you are missing," France said in a creepy rapist tone.

"Ok, apparently you guys ain't on the same page as me. I meant that we should go back to the Prussia dude and demand that he tells us where he put the wizard." This completely ruins the smart thing America said earlier.

"Where he put the wizard? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" England asked.

"France just said that Prussia kidnapped the wizard and is forcing the wizard to complete all levels of Your Baby Can Read." Now what the hell was America talking about?

"What?" said everybody but America in perfect unison, bringing back the speaking at the same time gag the writer forgot about.

"Prussia catnapped the wiz-"

"Can we just go through this bloody door already?" England asked annoyed.

"Bark!" said Toto, running into the darkness of the room. Why does Toto always run off like that anyway?

"You ain't gonna win this one, mutt!" America called as he began running after Toto. Liechtenstein was beginning to think that this was going to be a continuous thing. Every time Toto ran off, America would always be the crazy one to run after him.

"Are you guys sure that the wizard is in that darkness?" Liechtenstein asked after America left. She was still scared about what could possibly hide in the dark.

"Well, we already lost the flea bag and Toto. So I guess we have to go in there," England sighed.

"Allons-y," France said as he walked into the darkness of the room, leaving Liechtenstein and England still outside.

"You coming, Liechtenstein?" England asked before he walked into the darkness as well.

"Yeah, I'm just a little scared of the dark." Liechtenstein really didn't want to go into the darkness, but she wanted to see her big brother more. She joined England in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Liechtenstein. The last darkness we went into didn't bring us any harm," England said. He probably forgot that the last darkness brought France to their team.

"England! Are you coming in to receive l'amour?" France called from inside the darkness.

"Like hell I'm not," England mumbled before he ran into the darkness leaving Liechtenstein in the doorway.

"I'll see you soon, big brother," Liechtenstein whispered before she walked into the darkness to see the wizard.

**A/N**

**I saw the movie Cowboys and Aliens yesterday. And I just have to say, if Texas ever gets added to Hetalia, he/she better be as badass as that guy in the movie. **

**The translations to soothe your soul and feet!**

**La victoire-victory **

**quelque chose de – something **

**J'accepte – I agree **

**Malheureusement – Unfortunately **

**l'obscurité – the darkness**

**allons-y – let's go **

**l'amour -love**


	24. New Plan

"Estonia! You and the other one get down here for your new orders!" Belarus screamed to her flying monkeys as they painted the giant number six on the clock tower of the castle purple.

"Yes, your wickedness," Estonia called at the same time Lithuania or the "other one" called out "Coming!" like some sort of fangirl.

Lithuania, much to Belarus's annoyance, was the first one to fly down from the clock tower. Lithuania was so excited to receive new orders that he dropped his paintbrush, and didn't seem to pay attention to where it fell, to get his new task faster.

"Well, why aren't you down here yet?" Belarus called back to Estonia since he didn't fly down the clock tower as fast as the stupid other one.

"Sorry, your wickedness I was just setting the paint brush down so it wouldn't fall," Estonia called back.

"Get that done and get your monkey tail down here!" Belarus didn't want another paintbrush falling in her shark tank placed at the bottom of the clock tower. The sharks really shouldn't be drinking paint.

"Yes, your wickedness!" Estonia called back as he flew down from the clock tower.

"What do you want from us your wickedness?" Lithuania asked as he jumped up and down like some sort of stupid person.

"Stop jumping, other one," Belarus mumbled as Estonia made it to the bottom of the clock tower.

"Yes, sorry, your wickedness," Lithuania said in a cheery voice that a kindergarten teacher would have.

"Now, I have a new assignment for you monkeys," Belarus said, happy that she didn't have to call out and project her voice.

"What is it your wickedness?" Lithuania was always excited to do any of the crazy tasks Belarus wanted. Because they were all something Belarus wanted.

"I need you two to bring me that murderer as soon as she walks out of the mighty door of the biggest windmill in Windmill City," Belarus said trying to ignore Lithuania's disturbing eagerness. Seriously, something is wrong with that boy.

"But, your wickedness Liechte…. the murderer is traveling with-"

"I don't care if she's traveling with a smart person. You will kidnap her and bring her to me with her head attached," Belarus said, cutting Estonia off. She couldn't believe that Estonia almost called the murderer by her real name. Liechtenstein doesn't deserve a name after she murdered her brother and didn't even offer to make macaroni and cheese.

"Yes, your wickedness!" Lithuania cheered like some sort of stupid schoolgirl. Lithuania was excited to meet the little girl that killed his first master and allowed him to belong to the lovely Belarus.

"Don't call me that!" Belarus screamed at Lithuania apparently forgetting that she told all her flying monkeys to call her that.

"Sorry, your uh..."

"Just stop trying," Belarus said cutting whatever the other one off. "Now, I didn't hear everybody say 'yes' to my new amazing plan."

"Sorry it's just that-"

"Let me rephrase that…This isn't a choice. You and the other one will go and bring me Liechtenstein with her head attached," Belarus said cutting Estonia off.

"Yes ma'am." Estonia wasn't sure if he should call Belarus "ma'am" but she did tell them to stop calling her "your wickedness".

"Good, now when you all get back you still need to feed the Venus fly trap, water the snap dragons, feed the dancing elks, and defrost the turkey."

"Yes ma'am," Estonia and Lithuania said at the same time as they flew off.

"My monkeys are a bunch of fools. They're better off as my tools. Make them get this job done, so I can have my little fun. Don't let them waste any time, the girl _will_ bepunished for her crime. Getting wasted at a bar is nowhere near close to par. Make these idiots hurry back, before more than brains are what they lack._ " _Belarus chanted as her monkeys flew away to kidnap Liechtenstein.

**A/N**

**Chapters will be posted less often now that I'm back in school, sorry. **

**E/N**

**This was a triumph **

**I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS **

**It's hard to overstate my satisfaction**


	25. Wandering In The Dark

The darkness behind the door was total darkness. There was no form of light in it, just spooky pitch black. This scared Liechtenstein because she had never been in pure darkness before. Sure, she didn't use candles or have a night light in her room, but that kind of dark wasn't as dark as this kind of dark. The darkness she had in her room at home wasn't as dark as this. That darkness had at some moonlight that came from the window, which made it possible for Liechtenstein to see a slight outline of everything in her room. This darkness she was currently in now made it impossible to see anything. This darkness was advanced darkness.

This scared Liechtenstein. She didn't like not being able to tell where anything was. And the worse part was that she didn't know what to expect to find in this incredibly dark room behind the tulip door. It wasn't like she was walking in her house with her eyes closed. If she were doing that she would at least have an idea on what she might bump her shin on. Since had never been in this room before she had no idea what she could possibly find in it.

Where did the rest of her group go? Why did Toto have to just bark and run into this room? And why did America have to go and chase the dog? Seriously, it's a dog. Well, maybe there was something more to Toto considering the fact that he used to be a box. But that wasn't important. What's important is the reason why France had to run off into the dark? And why did England have to complain and run in after him?

Nobody and nothing in this crazed world made sense to Liechtenstein. Seriously, wouldn't it have been smarter if they all entered the dark room together and stayed together so they won't lose each other in the dark? Wasn't staying together part of being a group? Of being friends? Wait, when did she start thinking of them as friends?

Well okay, the group was somewhat staying together. As far as Liechtenstein knew America was with Toto, and England found France in the dark. But, Liechtenstein still didn't like it, because she was by herself.

Liechtenstein did not like being by herself. It was scary. Without the group she didn't have anybody to save her if something jumped out of the darkness. She never defended herself before.

Now, Liechtenstein was really starting to miss Switzerland more. If Switzerland were here she wouldn't be by herself. If Switzerland were here she wouldn't be scared right now. Switzerland would make everything all work out.

But sadly Switzerland was still home in Europe. And if Liechtenstein wanted to get back there then she would need to find the wizard as ask him to send her back home. This world was too unique and-

"Liech!"

"Liechtenstein!"

"Bark!"

"Liechy!" The voices of her group and Toto's bark calling at the exact same time interrupted Liechtenstein's thoughts.

"I'm here!" Liechtenstein called back. She felt happy that they didn't just forget about her and leave her in the dark.

"Where are you? It's too dark to see anything!" called America.

"I don't really know!" Liechtenstein called back. It was way too dark for Liechtenstein to tell where exactly she was. Heck, she might have been just walking in circles the whole time.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Just stay put! I'll find you like I found everybody else!" America called back.

"Okay!" Liechtenstein called back as she stopped walking to stay in place.

"France, stop touching me!"

"Bark!" said Toto. Why was he barking this time anyway?

"Okay, say something again. I forgot where I heard your voice!" America called out in the dark. Liechtenstein was beginning to think that having America find her could have been better thought out.

"I'm still right here!" Liechtenstein called back.

"That is not a reason!" England yelled most likely at France. France was too far away or just whispering for Liechtenstein to hear him. Not that she wanted to hear what he was saying to England.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Where are you again?" America asked again.

"I'm still in the same place!" Lichtenstein called back. She really hoped that America would just find her already. She really hated being in the dark.

Suddenly the room was lit up. The new light in the room reveled that America had gone past Liechtenstein on his quest to find her in the dark. It also reveled that Toto had been barking at the light switch the whole time, trying to get somebody to turn in on. The light also showed that England found the switch when France pressed him against the wall.

"Hey cool I made the light turn on!" America cheered in happiness.

"No, America I found the switch when France pressed me against the wall," England said as he pushed France off him.

"Je vais quand même ma chance," France said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I agree with France that we should go through this new door," America said walking to a door that was on the same wall as the light switch.

Lichtenstein just hoped that this new door didn't have darkness behind it as she walked to join the rest of the group.

**A/N**

**So, anyway I have a question for y'all reviews, in the book of the Wizard of Oz everybody sees the Wizard separately and they each see something different as the wizard. But in the movie they all see the wizard at the same time. So, the question is should they all see the wizard at the same time or separately? **

**The only French in this here chapter-**

**Je vais quand même ma chance – I'll still my chance **

**e/n **

**France is creepy**


	26. Kaleidoscope Room

"I feel like I'm in a kaleidoscope!" Liechtenstein cheered as she and the rest of the group went into the new hallway.

"Bark!" said Toto. Liechtenstein wasn't sure if Toto was agreeing with her or if Toto was just barking because he is a dog and has a very limited vocabulary.

"Wow, this room is trippy!" America said in amazement of all the beautiful colors the hallway had to display.

"This is quite an improvement from the _horribly_ dark room before," England said giving France a dirty look when he said the word "horribly".

"I agree, that last room was just too scary," Liechtenstein agreed.

"Vraiment? I thought the last room was créé pour l'amour," France said.

"The first word was mouth wash. And I have to think about the second part," America translated.

"Mouth wash is two words," England said annoyed.

"Dude, don't cut off my awesome thinking skills." Liechtenstein was absolutely positive that America did not have any sort of thinking ability. And even if America did have a thinking ability Liechtenstein seriously doubted he would have skills in it. And even if he had thinking skills Liechtenstein doubted that they would be awesome.

"Bark!" said Toto. What is the point of Toto's barking anyway? Sometimes he barks to tell the group something. And sometimes he just barks for no reason.

"Hells yeah!" America said after some time of "thinking".

"America just don't-"

"I have gots it! France wants to tell us that he plans to spike the orange juice the Rainbow God will drink at midnight after he suddenly wakes up in the night," America translated cutting England off.

"Je n'ai pas dit que les. That is far too many words," France said crossing his arms.

"I agree. What the bloody hell is a Rainbow God anyway?" England asked. Liechtenstein didn't get England. If he hated America's awful translations so much then why is he encouraging this one?

"Duh the God of Rainbows," America said.

"Why did I even ask?" England asked mumbling to himself. Why is England the only one to mumble anyway?

"Oh, and France stated that he will go down with his plan even with the distraction of your wife," America said translated what France said earlier.

"Femme? Since when are you married?" France said looking at England confused.

"Whale!" America cheered before England could say anything.

"Huh?" England asked confused. Liechtenstein wasn't sure if he was confused about America randomly yelling out whale or France asking him about him having a wife.

"France said whale," America said smiling like the stupid person he is.

"Bark!" said Toto as he ran ahead like he always does. Liechtenstein was beginning to think that she should have tied a ribbon around her special box before it turned into Toto, that way she would have some sort of leash for him.

"No fair!" America called out as he ran after Toto. Liechtenstein will never understand why America always ends up chasing the dog.

"Well, that's normal," Liechtenstein said to herself in response to America chasing Toto.

"You didn't réponse to my question," France said looking at England.

"Oh."

"Yeah, since when do you have a wife?" France asked.

"I don't have a wife. What the bloody hell, are you talking about?" England asked.

"Oh, so you don't have a femme? Parfaite!" France cheered as he moved closer to England as they walked.

"What are you doing?" England asked, paranoid, like a normal person would if France just got closer to them.

"Just showing you love. Not that you having a femme would have m'a arête," France said as he moved even closer to England.

"Um, guys we are sort of walking in a hallway here," Liechtenstein said disturbed like any normal person about France's behavior.

"Not anymore!" England screamed as he began to sprint down the colorful hallway just like America and Toto did earlier. Which just seemed like he was teasing France and sort of _wanted _France to chase after him, or at least that is how France probably took it.

"Cette fois, je vous chaser!" France cheered as he sprinted after England. France is up for the challenge.

"That's a little bit of a change in the running off order," Liechtenstein said to herself before she too began sprinting down the colorful hallway.

**A/N**

**Sorry, pointless chapter that does nothing for the story. But, on the bright side I wrote something. **

**Translations for your own good **

**Vraimet –Really **

**créé pour l'amour – created for love**

**Je n'ai pas dit que les – I did not say that **

**Femme –Wife **

**Réponse – answer **

**m'a arête – stopped me **

**Cette fois, je vous chaser – This time I chase you **

**Ok, so I going to use the movie style for meeting the wizard unless somebody has a really good reason for me not too. **


	27. Silent Flying

Lithuania and Estonia never really had a friendship relationship. They knew each other but they didn't really know each other personally. Estonia could give a clear description of what Lithuania looked like, but he didn't know him well enough to name his favorite food. Lithuania could recognize Estonia's voice, but he didn't know Estonia's favorite books or anything.

Their relationship was like the relationship of two schools kids that don't talk to each other, but end up in the same class every year. Each other's faces were a familiar sight in their daily life, but they were pretty much strangers to each other. They have been stuck together along with Latvia throughout the years, and unfortunately they haven't ever taken the time to actually sit down and have a friendly conversation.

It's not that they wanted to be cold and unwilling to open up to each other. Having brotherly relationship between them and Latvia was something they both have thought of from time to time, but unfortunately the position they were all put in didn't actually allow any bonding to happen between them.

Belonging to Russia never gave them a chance to actually talk and get to know each other better. Living with Russia just made them all have trouble falling to sleep at night. Being forced to live with Russia was a just a living nightmare that never had a spark of hope. Life with Russia was just too miserable to even try to make friends.

And now that Russia was dead, from being smashed by a house, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were transferred to living with Belarus. Life with Belarus was slightly different then life with Russia, but at the same time it was just as bad, if not worse. Well, at least to Latvia and Estonia.

Latvia and Estonia just didn't understand how Lithuania could actually be enjoying the new life with Belarus. Could somebody be that blinded by love that they don't feel any pain? Was it possible?

Estonia just didn't get it. Belarus was making them do pointless things like braid the manes of the lions, polish the rocks at the bottom of the pond, write letters to the vice president of the United States, knit mittens for the all the random kittens that wander the house, and pickle eggs. And yet, Lithuania didn't see any of these stupid tasks as pointless. He just embraced each one with a smile. Privately, Estonia thought that Lithuania might be crushed under the meanness of Belarus one day and may ending up doing something drastic like jump off of a bridge or a pier when she denies him that one time too many, but he couldn't say that out loud.

Most likely Estonia will never understand Lithuania's crush on Belarus by the end of this parody, and most likely Latvia well get to set that crystal ball down and rest his arms by the end of this parody. But the end wasn't here yet, so Estonia and Lithuania had an awkward flight toward the biggest windmill in Windmill City.

Both of the boys weren't sure if they should say something to each other. And neither of them had any idea what to say to each other anyway. Estonia saw coming to Windmill City and kidnapping Lichtenstein as a bad thing, while Lithuania saw the kidnapping as a wonderful chance to meet the wonderful girl who saved them from their last master and brought them to work for the beautiful Belarus.

In a way it could be seen as a good thing that they weren't talking to each other as they flew to Windmill City to wait outside the biggest windmill for Liechtenstein to walk out, because if they started talking to each other it would just be awkward. What could they possibly talk about anyway?

Silence, was all that came between them as they flew down to sit and wait for Lichtenstein to walk out of the door. And silence was all that could be heard as they began to wait.

**A/N**

**I swallowed a bug yesterday when I was walking to my civic in the parking lot. It sucked. **

**E/N**

**Have I been writing these things?**


	28. Pointless Walking

Liechtenstein was getting tired of running around the windmill. Why haven't they hit a wall yet? How is it possible that there is so much room to run? More importantly, why haven't they met the wizard yet? Didn't Prussia tell them that the wizard was on the other side of that tulip door? So, why haven't they met the wizard yet? Was Prussia just lying or is the writer of this story just putting that part off for as long as she can?

"Goodness, what did Prussia tell us before we walked through the hallway that leads to the tulip door?" Liechtenstein asked worried that they might have passed the wizard.

"He just told us to walk down that hallway go through the tulip door then you're at the wizard," England answered annoyed.

"Did we walk too far?" Liechtenstein asked worried. She really hoped that they didn't walk too far by accident, especially since there was a high probability that all of this was an illusion and they were all crazy. They have done entirely too much running for this to be a single windmill. Maybe it was a double wide.

"I don't know. That bloody gatekeeper wasn't any help. I seriously doubt that Prussia has ever met the wizard."

"Of course he has met the wizard! The wizard dude is his boss. And it would be awkward if he hasn't met his boss and he gives him a 'Greatest Boss' coffee cup for Christmas. So, he's met his boss before!" America explained. His exclamation didn't really make sense to Liechtenstein, how did he know that Prussia gave his boss a 'Greatest Boss' coffee cup? Is that something that everyone does at his home?

"Alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas rencontré l'assistant encore?" France asked.

"France, everybody knows that the meaning to life the universe and everything is forty-two. You really don't have to embarrass yourself by asking something so oblivious," America said in response to what he thought France said.

"Stupides américains. Where is the wizard de toute façon?"

"I really don't know if we are every going to meet the wizard. I bet that we are just wandering around this windmill for some wanker's bloody entertainment," England said before America could translate what he thought France said this time. He had a good point, especially since his point took out the possibility that they were all insane. It just brings out the point that this is an illusion and adds that they are a point of a game.

"That's terrible. Are you sure?" Liechtenstein asked worried.

"I'm almost positive. Why haven't we come across the wizard's room yet?"

"I really don't want to think that we came all this way just to-"

"Bark!" said Toto cutting Liechtenstein off and running away again.

"No fair you can't just have a head start!" America called as he began to run after Toto again, apparently forgetting that Toto has _always_ had a head start.

"Goodness, I really don't want to run this time. I'm tired of running." Liechtenstein was really tired of running just to not get anywhere.

"Moi aussi. Let's not get all sweaty before we met the wizard," France said.

"Whatever, there's really no point to it. We aren't going to get to see the wizard anyway." England really needs to stop being such a party pooper.

"I really don't want to think that," Liechtenstein mumbled to herself.

"Hey guys! There's a sign up here that has stuff written on it!" America called from up the hallway.

"Really, what does it say?" Liechtenstein asked a little hopeful that the sign will say something about the wizard and that America actually knew how to read.

"You mean I have to read it? There's like four lines of words!" America called back. Oh, he knows _how _to read, but he's too lazy to actually do it.

"Never mind, I'll read it!" Liechtenstein called, as she began running down the hallway to read the sign, and therefore breaking the usual pattern of the order that they ran away in.

"Don't leave me here with him!" England called as he began running to catch up with Liechtenstein, obviously terrified of the thought of having to spend a few seconds alone with France.

"Oh une course!" France laughed in his creepy French laugh as he ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

**A/N **

**You can blame Whiskey and S'mores for this update being kind of late. New kittens are a big distraction. What you thought that I got drunk and ate a lot of s'mores?**

**Translations that might not be right **

"**Alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas rencontré l'assistant encore? – Then why haven't we met the wizard yet?**

**stupides américains – stupid American **

**de toute façon – anyway**

**moi aussi – me too **

**Oh une course – oh a race**

**E/N **

**This story is going to scar me for life. **


	29. Poem Message

"Oh goodness, that's just...silly," Liechtenstein said after reading the message written on a new tulip door to herself.

"What is?" America asked since he obviously didn't try to read the message on the door.

"The poem engraved on the door. It's ridiculous." Liechtenstein even found the way the letters were engraved on the door to be pretty, well to put it frankly, stupid.

England snickered, "Well French poets are-"

"Poète français? This is definitely the work of a poète britannique," France said cutting England off.

"Ok the first thing was chocolate milk and I think the second part was shrimp boat," America translated. Seriously, does he even think about how none of these translations make any sense? They may seem to be getting less random, but they were still annoying.

"Well, this is definitely from France. You can tell by the clear use of-"

"C'est fade, exactly like something that would come out of your home," France said cutting England off again. Liechtenstein didn't speak French, but she was suddenly very sure that France was talking about England's food and not his poetry.

"Ok, I think that was the punch line for some sort of sexist joke," America translated.

"I'll have you know my country has produced some of the top works of literature." England was in such a stupid argument with France that he didn't tell America to stop translating this time.

"Ce sont ennuyeux! Ils n'ont pas de gout! Aucune classe!" Liechtenstein nodded to herself. Yup, France was definitely talking about English food.

"Ok, France really wants somebody to read the poem to him, because he has no idea what the hell it says or what's going on." Liechtenstein wasn't sure if America really thought France said this or if America just wanted somebody to read the poem to him. It was probably the first one since Liechtenstein didn't think America would be smart enough to think up the idea of putting his own thoughts into his own fake translations.

"Bark!" said Toto for no apparent reason except maybe just to remind everybody that he was still a part of this story, even if he wasn't an important one.

"Toto can't read the poem either." What business does a dog have with reading a poem anyway? America was definitely trying to get somebody to read the poem too him because he either couldn't read or was too lazy to read anyway.

"_You have passed through many trials_

_And you come to Me seeking out smiles_

_But your trials may have only begun _

_Your heads were spinning and now have spun_

_Behind this door, you'll find the Great_

_And in My hands you'll put your Fate." _Liechtenstein read off the door.

"See clearly this is not from my home," England said giving France a dirty look.

"Mauvais! Things from my home are only chefs-d'œuvre." Why does it even matter were the message came from anyway? What really matters is the fact that this door will finally take them to the Wizard.

"France is right. What the crap are we waiting for? Let's go meet the wizard dude!" America cheered as he opened the tulip door.

**A/N**

**Translations are Pretty! **

**Poète britannique – British Poet**

**poète français – French Poet **

**C'est Fade-It's bland**

**Cesont ennuyeux! Ils n'ont pas de gout! Aucune classe! – They are boring! They have no taste! No clase!**

**Mauvais – wrong **

**chefs-d'œuvre – masterpieces**

**E/N **

**As it turns out, the poet was American…**


	30. Being Bored

Silence between two people is always awkward. The silence is creepy, but interrupting the sound of the silence just makes things more awkward. Interrupting a perfectly quiet atmosphere doesn't always ensure positive results.

Sure, sometimes life can be a little more animated because a little sound set it off. But, it can become so animated that destruction may cause greater problems than just a simple silence. And, yes sometimes just saying something can get a nice little conversation going that can open the door to a lifelong friendship, but for that to happen the other person would have to respond to the simple icebreaker.

Would Lithuania respond if Estonia actually said something to him? A word hasn't passed between since the last time the writer wrote about them. That makes a lot of silence for a cliché icebreaker to ignore.

It's just the time that makes starting a conversation awkward. Lithuania was clearly lost in some sort of daydream and interrupting it would just be awkward. Why the hell is Lithuania in a good mood all the time anyway?

Every second of sitting in front of the door just increased Estonia's boredom. Seriously, how long does it take for Liechtenstein, a lion, a scarecrow, a tin woodman, and a worthless dog to see the wizard? Oh well, Estonia should just enjoy the fact that he can actually be bored.

Being bored is better then being in fear or being trapped in an old freezer. Being bored was better then pulling the teeth out of a pregnant leopard, counting the number of tissues in a tissue box, polishing the shoes for the giant centipede to wear, knitting scarfs that will never be used, and any other pointless insane task Belarus wanted done. Seriously, Estonia should just enjoy the boredom for as long as he can possibly can.

But then again boredom was still boredom. And everybody knows that being bored sucks. Why can't Liechtenstein and all the other misfits she picked up on her journey just get out of the windmill already? Or can't a certain gatekeeper do his job and find out why there are two flying monkeys sitting outside the biggest windmill?

That's a good question. Where was Prussia? Isn't it his job to pay attention to whoever or whatever comes close to mighty door of the biggest windmill? And isn't the flying monkeys that work for the wicked witch something that would be bad to have in front biggest windmill?

Oh well, as far as Estonia knows Prussia is probably knocked out drunk somewhere doing his defection of "awesome". Estonia should just enjoy the fact that Prussia isn't coming out of the windmill like some sort of old man screaming "Get off my lawn!" while waving a cane. But, still Estonia was so bored that Prussia attempting to kick him and Lithuania out of Windmill City would be super amusing.

Sadly, Estonia doesn't have much time of being bored left. Liechtenstein, America, England, France, and Toto are about to get back from their lovely meeting from the wizard. And as soon as they walk out of that door, Estonia and Lithuania will have kidnap Liechtenstein to take to Belarus.

**A/N**

**I didn't feel ready enough to write the wizard chapter yet. So, that is why you have this as the next chapter. Oh well, at least I wrote something. **

**Don't forget to review! My goal is to finish this entire parody before Christmas! Wish me luck! **


	31. Wonderful Fumes

Liechtenstein, America, England, France, and Toto were now standing in a room as open as an empty parking lot. There was absolutely nothing inside this new large room, and that didn't please Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein was hoping that this room would finally take her to the wizard, but the emptiness of this big room only could only give Liechtenstein more disappointment. This was supposed to take her to the mighty and powerful wizard.

Then, as unexpected as a cat jumping on a keyboard, the room lost any form of light that was keeping it visible. The new and instant darkness scared Liechtenstein. This was normal considering the fact that she has been scared of every form of darkness that has come for her in this story. Seriously, does she really have to be a big ol' scaredy cat? She's even more cowardly than that one cat in that one story that seems so familiar to her.

"Please, just let the light come back on," Liechtenstein mumbled to herself in fear.

"Did you say something Liech?" America asked as the room began to fill with this indescribable oily herb smell.

The smell was just simply wonderful. It was like nothing Liechtenstein had ever smelled before. It calmed her and made the darkness as wonderful as the wonderful smell. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Liechtenstein hoped that this wasn't some sort of sedative that Belarus had planted in the room to make everyone fall asleep, but the smell was just too good to be associated with that wickedness. Kind of like with the fondue, but smell wise and not taste.

"Liech, did you say anything earlier?" America asked again, sounding kind of nervous, as Liechtenstein just let all the wonderful smells of the room fill her.

"Sure," Liechtenstein said dreamily inhaling even more of these wonderful smells.

"Oh good, I thought a ghost entered the room when the lights went off," America said relieved.

"A ghost? That's lovely," Liechtenstein said in a dreamlike voice.

"Belle? Un fantôme?" France asked.

"France just said that he would not under any circumstances buy England a ticket to The Goonies," America translated.

"America, did you even-"

"The Goonies! That's lovely too," Liechtenstein dreamily said cutting England off.

"Uh, Liechtenstein, are you feeling okay?" England asked.

"I'm fine. This room is just a simply wonderfully amazingly peacefully wonder," Liechtenstein said inhaling even more of the wonderful smells entering the room.

"You just seem a little off. Normally darkness freaks you out."

"Darkness, that's beautiful too." Liechtenstein voice sounded like a mix between a little girl seeing a fairy and somebody who just got their wisdom teeth removed.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's a good one puppy!" Liechtenstein laughed as even more wonderful smells entered her nose.

"Crap, I zoned out. What did Toto say?" America asked wanting to get on the joke Liechtenstein hallucinated.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" England asked, worried, ignoring America's stupidity.

"You know I would totally like a recliner right now. That would be amazing," Liechtenstein said, drugged.

"Elle est haute," France said as Liechtenstein laid down on the floor.

"Nobody uses MySpace anymore," America translated.

"That's nice. I could really use some chocolate milk right now," Liechtenstein said even more drugged like. She really needs to stop inhaling all the fumes. Seriously, she was lying on the floor saying ridiculous things in a drug like voice.

"Is that your wish?" a new voice asked.

**A/N **

**Can't have the wizard without the drugs. I think it's obvious whom I made the wizard by now. **

**Translations! **

**Belle – Lovely **

**un fantôme? – a ghost **

**Elle est haute – she's high**


	32. The Voice of the Wizard

"Who said that? If you're a ghost show yourself!" America yelled frightened by the new voice. Liechtenstein didn't understand why America was so frightened; the new voice was just another lovely addition all ready wonderful fumed filled room.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't tell me that you don't recognize the voice of your superior wizard, ruler of Windmill City, guardian of the shortfolk, savior of what's true, senior editor of Wikipedia, and the most power person in all the land!"

"Désolé, I can't believe that I didn't recognize a voice so belle," France apologized.

"Oh, I like that! Guardian of the shortfolk, ruler of Windmill City, most power person in all the land, and holds a voice so lovely," rambled the voice, since whomever or whatever holds the voice apparently is capable of speaking French.

"Almighty, wizard, forgive me for being so sudden but we do have a few wishes-"

"That you were hoping that I would grant for you," the voice said mockingly, cutting England off.

"Exactly," England agreed in that cold voice a teacher would use to lecture a student.

"Bark!" said Toto since he's required to bark in every chapter that he's present in.

"Well tell me what you want and we'll make a deal," the voice said. Liechtenstein was finding this voice very calming from where she lying on the floor.

"I want food. That fondue I had earlier didn't do much to satisfy my stomach," America stated. He probably should have left out the part about him eating earlier.

"Je veux que le Loveless avoir l'amour," France said.

"And my buddy wants a dishwasher that's not full of springs," America said translating.

"Bark!" said Toto just to annoy the editor of this parody.

"Granting that is as easy as pealing an orange. Well at least the first two. I'm not sure if I'm capable of granting what your dog wants," said the wizard since he apparently speaks dog as well as French. What does Toto want anyway?

"Bark!" said Toto. Liechtenstein wasn't sure why Toto was complaining; this wizard was nice enough to let them inhale all these wondrous fumes.

"Well anyway, what do the other members of this group want?" the wizard asked ignoring Toto.

"I want you to clothe the public disturbance," England said. If it weren't so dark in the room England would have gestured at France.

"That's too easy. You guys really aren't going to let me show off all my crazy powers huh? Now what does the little girl want?" the wizard asked jokingly.

"I... don't remember," Liechtenstein said truthfully. All these fumes were screwing with her brain.

"Really? Well that just makes my job easier," the wizard said as Liechtenstein tried to remember the reason why she traveled all this way in the first place.

"Bark!" said Toto still angry that the wizard isn't going to give him his wish.

"Well, to grant your wishes. I'll need you guys to do something for me in return."

"Sorry, but I don't like to do business when I can't see who I'm doing business with," America said surprising everybody.

"Oh, my apologies." Then a face lit up the sky as beautiful as the first star at night and as magical as the fireflies that dance through the dreams of children."Does this help?"

**A/N**

**You know it would be nice to have my email filled with reviews instead of emails from random colleges that want me.**

**Translations or whatever these really are-**

**Désolé – sorry **

**Belle- Lovely**

**Je veux que le Loveless avoir l'amour – I want the loveless to have love**

**E/N **

**I agree**


	33. The Face of The Wizard

"Wow," whispered everyone in perfect unison as they were mesmerized by how beautiful the face lighting up the room was. The face was so beautiful that Liechtenstein found herself rising to her feet to stand just to see it better.

Something about the face seemed really familiar to Liechtenstein. She was pretty sure that she saw that exact same face in a picture book or a movie she watched with her big brother once, but she couldn't remember what that book or movie was. Maybe it was just the fumes that were messing with her memory.

It had to be the fumes. She couldn't remember why see came to the wizard in the first place. And Liechtenstein was pretty sure that she did come all this way for a better reason than inhaling some unique smells. Well, maybe not, those smells were pretty wonderful.

"That's always priceless," said the face pleased.

"Votre visage est étonnant!" France cheered in admiration as Liechtenstein tried hard to remember what exactly she wanted from the wizard.

"Well, I do have to present myself in a fashionable manner that reflects my personality," said the giant face before America could translate France. But, America probably was too mesmerized by the face anyway.

"Dude, you must have a really awesome personality!" America cheered in admiration.

"Of course, I am the all mighty ruler of this land, after all," boasted the wizard as Liechtenstein tried even harder to remember.

"You're definitely my hero!" America really must think highly of the wizard's disembodied head.

"Et la mienne aussi!" France said as Liechtenstein tried even harder then ever to remember the reason why she walked all this way to see the wizard.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Now, let's talk business. And just so you all know, I'm not going to change my 'giving something in return' policy just because you guys attempted to flatter me."

"I admire how professional your policy is," England said as Liechtenstein tried the hardest of all to remember what she wanted from the wizard.

"Now let's recap. The scarecrow wants food; the lion wants the tin woodman to feel love, and the tin woodman wants the lion to start wearing clothes like a proper being. And I have no intention on granting the mutts wish because-"

"Mr. Wizard Sir? I hate to interrupt but I now remember what I wanted," Liechtenstein said cutting the wizard off.

"And that is?" the wizard asked.

"I want to go back home."

"Back home? Now that's going to be a big one. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you and your friends bring be back the crystal ball the Wicked Witch of the West stole from me, I'll see what I can do."

**A/N **

**Short chapter. **

**Translations –insert witty comment here-**

**Belle – Beautiful **

**Votre visage est étonnant – your face is amazing **

**Et la mienne aussi – and mine too **

**E/N **

**Is it weird that I forgot that France was naked?**


	34. Thinking of The Wizard

Liechtenstein was feeling very disappointed as she and her band of misfits walked back down the hallways to leave the windmill. She thought walking all this way would take her home immediately. She never expected for the wizard to demand something in return.

And it wasn't just anything in return. It was Belarus's crystal ball! An item that belonged to the Wicked Witch! The witch that has tried to kill her multiple times!

Liechtenstein wasn't even sure if going home was worth risking death. Belarus had already thrown her to the ground demanding that she return Russia's shoes, attacked her with evil trees, and poisoned her with fondue. Was walking right to the hands of this insane unpredictable witch really worth returning home?

And even if it were worth risking death, would Liechtenstein even be able to bring back the crystal ball? She was pretty sure that Belarus wouldn't just hand over the crystal ball. Belarus did steal the crystal ball, after all. So, she probably wouldn't just give it away.

Liechtenstein probably would have to steal it back. She didn't like the idea of this. Liechtenstein didn't want to be a thief, even if she was stealing something back for a good cause.

And another problem was, Liechtenstein had no idea how big this crystal ball was anyway. It could be small enough to fit in a pocket or large enough to be considered a boulder. How big was this crystal ball anyway? Since the wizard had a huge face, the ball had to be big enough for his gigantic eyes to see into, right? That's pretty big.

Liechtenstein really should have asked the wizard this. And she really should have asked the wizard where Belarus kept her crystal ball. Knowing these things would make all of it easier.

Well, it wasn't like the wizard gave her a chance to ask these questions. The wizard's face and voice disappeared right after he said, "Well, if you and your friends bring be back the crystal ball the Wicked Witch of the West stole from me, I'll see what I can do."

And after the wizard exclaimed that the lights turned back on in the large room, the wonder fumes disappeared, and the door opened behind them. The way it all happened made it seem like the wizard was indirectly telling them to "Get out of my windmill! And don't you dare return unless you have the crystal ball!"

Liechtenstein really didn't want to think of the wizard as a jerk, but the wheels in her head where turning. Once the wondrous fumes stopped, Liechtenstein's brain starting thinking. It was probably the fumes that kept her from thinking these things earlier.

If the fumes weren't in that room, Liechtenstein probably would have thought things out better. She probably would have questioned the wizard on his policy. Liechtenstein didn't think about reminding the wizard that she did, in fact, do something for the wizard already.

Her house did smash Russia the Wicked Witch of the East, the guy that tormented the shortfolk, to death. This is something that should be repaid. The wizard should owe her for making his job of ruling the land easier.

Liechtenstein was beginning to think that the wizard had those fumes in his room just to keep his visitors from thinking. Liechtenstein really didn't want to think that the wizard was that evil, but she couldn't get her mind off thinking of this; her hand was even in a fist.

By the time they made it back to the entrance, Liechtenstein was actually angry enough to steal something from a wicked witch. Just to make the wizard have to send her back home.

**A/N**

**I'm not sure what I should write here. **

**E/N **

**Ditto**


	35. Leaving the Windmill

"I was wondering why you losers haven't made it back yet. Then I stopped because I realized that I'm too awesome to be wasting my life thinking of stupid losers like you guys," Prussia said rudely as Liechtenstein and her band of hooligans made it back to the windmill entrance.

"Can you just open the gate? I'm really not in the mood for-"

"It really took you losers a ridiculously long time to get back. Did you losers really have that much trouble following my perfectly awesomely directions? Or did you guys just spend so much time talking about how awesome I am that you guys just forgot to walk to the wizard?" Prussia asked, interrupting and ignoring whatever Liechtenstein was going to say that she was not in the mood for.

"I really don't care. I just-"

"No, your directions were just awful," England spat, also ignoring and interpreting Liechtenstein.

"Well, your face is stupid. My directions where perfect. It's not my fault that you losers weren't able to follow them-"

"Your bloody directions didn't mention a dark hallway or a colorful hallway, and I bet that you never actually met the wizard."

"England, can you please not start an argument-"

"Oh, I've met the wizard more times then you can count," Prussia rudely said, ignoring Liechtenstein's wishes.

"See, I told you! People don't just buy 'World's Greatest Boss' coffee cups to give to bosses that they never met," America said.

"America, stay out of this," England said.

"Why, cause you can't accept the fact that I'm right and you're wrong?" America asked.

"America, please don't join the argument-"

"Stupides d'Amérique. Rejoindre arguments qui ne vous impliquent," France spat.

"You losers are really wasting my-"

"Wait! I got to translate my French friend before he gets ignored," America said interrupting Prussia.

"You guys have been ignoring-"

"France said that he wants to watch Wheel of Fortune every Friday for the rest of his life," America translated, cutting off Liechtenstein in the process.

"Pas même à proximité."

"Now France wants to go to Applebee's."

"Will you unawesome losers please stop talking? I can't here my awesome thoughts," Prussia said.

"I really just want to go out through the gate-"

"Your thoughts are probably perverted anyway," England said.

"My thoughts are as awesome as-"

"GUYS! I HAVE BEEN ASKING THIS WHOLE TIME FOR THE STUPID GATE TO OPEN!" Liechtenstein yelled being completely fed up on being ignored.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Don't you interrupt me now too you stupid mutt!" Lichtenstein yelled at Toto.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein-"

"Somebody, open this stupid gate already!" Liechtenstein yelled, cutting off England's apology.

"There! The stupid gate is open. Now everybody get out and stop yelling in the windmill," Prussia said after he opened the gate.

"Thank you," Liechtenstein said rudely as she stomped out of the windmill.

**A/N **

**Liechtenstein's character is really starting to annoy me. That's why I made her drugged earlier. And that's why I'm making her angry now. **

**Translations are something-**

**Ah stupides d'Amérique. Rejoindre arguments qui ne vous impliquent - Stupid America. Joining arguments that don't involve you**

**Pas même à proximité – Not even close **

**E/N – STICKAID IS TOMORROW! OH YEAH!**


	36. Kidnapping

Belarus was about to scream in annoyance about what she was seeing in her crystal ball. She had been staring into her crystal ball for a ridiculously long time waiting for her brilliant kidnapping plan to take action. Belarus was just about to leave her castle and take her kidnapping plan into her own hands.

"Finally that murderer comes out of the stupid windmill," Belarus said as she watched Liechtenstein walk out the gate on the windmill.

"Yay," Latvia mumbled, too quiet for Belarus to hear. He was very thankful that Liechtenstein finally walked out of the windmill. Hopefully Lithuania and Estonia coming back with Liechtenstein will give Latvia a chance to set down this heavy crystal ball.

"Why are my stupid monkeys wasting time talking to the murderer?" Belarus asked in response to seeing Lithuania and Estonia talk to Liechtenstein. "Latvia, turn on the crystal ball's audio!"

"Yes, your wickedness," Latvia said even though he found it very cruel and unfair that Belarus was requesting this. It really wasn't fair that Belarus made Latvia balance the crystal ball with one arm, so his other arm could reach up to the top of the crystal ball to hit the unmute button.

"I just have to say that it's a total honor to met you," Lithuania's voice said coming out of the crystal ball.

"What is that stupid other one doing?" Belarus asked smashing her hand to her face as she watched Lithuania thank Liechtenstein from the crystal ball.

"Well thank you. But I don't understand why you would consider this an honor," Liechtenstein responded.

"It isn't an honor," Belarus angrily said into her crystal ball.

"Oh it's a big honor. You're the reason I get to work for the Wicked Witch of the West!" Lithuania said happily. There really is something wrong with that boy.

"I am so sorry," Liechtenstein apologized, her voice sounding confused as to why Lithuania's voice sounded so happy.

"You should be! You're the reason why I don't have my Russia!" Belarus angrily screamed into the crystal ball. Somebody really should tell Belarus that the people on the other side of the crystal ball can't hear her.

"No, no, no. It's wonderful! I can't thank you enough," Lithuania continued.

"Just kidnap the murderer already!" Belarus yelled.

"I think we should save this conversation for the flight back," Estonia said. It was about time he said something. Belarus was getting tired of seeing him just standing there like a moron while Lithuania thanked Liechtenstein like a bigger moron.

"Finally!" Belarus angrily yelled into her crystal ball.

"Flight back?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Yes, flight back. Estonia and I are here to bring you to Belarus," Lithuania said cheerfully.

"Are you crazy? You can't bring me to Belarus!" Liechtenstein pleaded.

"Too bad," Estonia said as he grabbed one of Liechtenstein's arms and started flying up.

"Yes!" Belarus was happy that Estonia actually remembered that she sent them there to kidnap the murder.

"AHHHHHHH!" Liechtenstein screamed as Lithuania grabbed her other arm as they flew up into the sky.

"Sorry, about this we're just following orders," Estonia apologized as Liechtenstein kept screaming.

"America! England! France! Toto! Anybody! Help!" Liechtenstein screamed as she flew out of the view the crystal ball was set to showing.

Belarus had Latvia turn off the Crystal's balls audio when she saw America, England, France, and Toto finally leave the windmill.

**A/N**

**]]. **

**;kk=========**

**I have decided to let Whiskey write the Author Note. Since, I'm been battling her for this whole process of writing this chapter. Cats and Keyboards are not a good combination. **


	37. Gift Bags

It was standard policy that everyone who makes it to the wizard receives a gift bag. Liechtenstein would have received one if she didn't angrily storm out of the windmill before Prussia could issue her one, which was a real shame because if Liechtenstein would have just waited a few minutes before storming out of the windmill she would have gotten her grab bag. And if she would've waited and had left the windmill with her group instead of angrily marching out by herself she probably wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. Hasn't she ever heard of the buddy system?

"Hey cool! My gift bag has dental floss in it," America cheered happily as he looked into the grab bag Prussia had given him moments before Liechtenstein got kidnapped.

"Where's Liechtenstein?" England asked, worried. None of them had walked out of the windmill in time to see Liechtenstein get kidnapped, and with America cheering so loudly, they didn't hear her yell for help either, so they had expected to see her waiting impatiently for them on the other side of the door.

"Sweet! There's Silly Putty in here too," America squealed in delight, ignoring England's question.

"This isn't good. I hope Liechtenstein didn't go wandering around this land by herself," England said as worried as a teenager opening SAT results.

"Elle ira bien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait marcher trop loin par elle-même," France said in a voice that, surprisingly, didn't sound creepy.

"Dude no fair! I wish my bag had a mini rhino in it." America must have miss-translated France again.

"I hope she didn't wander into any of the dark parts of the woods," England said worried and ignoring America's stupidity.

"Maintenant, pourquoi ferait-elle cela? Liechtenstein is terrified of le noir," France stated.

"No way! I am so not trading my gummy worms for your cough drops." America said, clearly thinking that France was asking to trade with him.

"Well you never know. People make stupid mistakes when they are-"

"Bark!" said Toto, cutting off England. He began running away from the gate.

"I'm still not going to let you win!" America called out as he began running after Toto.

"Great, now the mutts are running off. As if Liechtenstein wandering off isn't bad enough," England complained.

"Le chien va nous montrer le chemin!" France cheered as he began running after America and Toto.

"Hopefully, this will lead to something," England mumbled as he began running after the rest of the group.

**A/N **

**Well I hope this answers my editor's question. **

**Translations or whatever the hell these words are- **

**Elle ira bien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait marcher trop loin par elle-même. – She'll be fine. I don't think she would walk too far off by herself.**

**Maintenant, pourquoi ferait-elle cela? – Now why would she do that? **

**Le noir – the dark**

**Le chien va nous montrer le chemin – the dog is going to show us the way**

**E/N**

**Did you add in the grab bag thing just because I complained about the longest conversation in the shortest amount of time?**

**A/N**

**Hells yeah! **


	38. Somewhat of a Backstory

Liechtenstein wasn't feeling too well, and it wasn't just the motion sickness she was feeling from being carried against her will to the horribly wicked person that wanted to kill her. Liechtenstein was also feeling a strange mixture between hate and fear. Liechtenstein didn't exactly know if there was a word to describe her strange new emotion, so she just decided to call it ill.

Ill, because this strange emotion wasn't something Liechtenstein had ever felt before. Liechtenstein felt like screaming her head off out in anger, as well as crying out in fear. She wanted to fight her kidnappers and set herself free, but at the same time she just wanted to keep quiet and surrender as soon as her kidnappers dropped her at the foot of her enemy.

"Do you see that little brick chimney?" the winged monkey that looked like a lot Lithuania asked.

"Please don't wake her up. I don't want to listen for her cries for help again," the winged monkey that looked strangely like Estonia pleaded.

Liechtenstein had spent a great deal of flight screaming for help. Once Liechtenstein realized that her friends weren't going to save her, she stopped and closed her eyes to help herself think about whether her new friends were really her friends in the first place. Estonia must have thought that Liechtenstein had fallen asleep.

"The one hidden behind the trees or the one closer to the mountain?" Liechtenstein asked, her eyes now open to see what Lithuania was trying to point out to her.

"That one in the trees," Lithuania said, using the hand that wasn't holding Liechtenstein to point at it. "Before the Wicked Witch of the East came to power, I used to live there."

"Why did you stop living there?" Liechtenstein asked curious.

"Russia performed some crazy magic that resulted in me, Estonia, and Latvia having wings," Lithuania explained.

"Once we where given wings all of us were inclined to serve the Wicked Witch of the East till death do us part," Estonia said continuing Lithuania explanation.

"But my big brother's house smashed Russia. So shouldn't you guys be free?" Liechtenstein asked.

"We would, but Russia left his flying minions to Belarus in his will," Estonia clarified.

"But that's not fair! Russia shouldn't have become your master just because he put wings on all of you. It's completely unjustified-"

"Russia created us, which made us his followers. And when Russia passed on, he left us behind to serve the wills of Belarus," Lithuania explained.

"But that's still not fair! Did you even ask the Wicked Witch of the East to turn you all into flying creatures anyway?" Liechtenstein asked. The customs of this strange world where really starting to confuse and worry her.

"No, but it doesn't matter. Russia used magic to give us wings. And by use of magic, we are forever entitled to serve his wishes. And now that Russia is dead we are forever entitled to serve the Wicked Witch of the West, because that is what our descended master wanted," Estonia explained sadly.

"That is so not fair! Why can't all of you guys just rebel against Belarus?" Liechtenstein asked.

"We can only be free from serving Belarus if she dies. Since she hasn't yet placed us in a will-"

"But that would be terrible!" Lithuania cried cutting Estonia off.

Liechtenstein wasn't sure what was going on in the head of Lithuania, but she knew that it would probably be a bad idea to ask about it. So, Liechtenstein just kept her mouth shut as they flew over the trees and closer to the wicked castle.

**A/N**

**Did you know that in the actual Wizard of Oz book, Dorothy doesn't get kidnapped? Instead the Tinman, Scarecrow, and the Lion get kidnapped and Dorothy has to save them. I decided to have Liechtenstein get kidnapped instead of everybody else because everybody is more familiar with the movie version, and I don't think Estonia and Lithuania cold carry everybody in one trip. **

**E/N**

**The author is too busy thinking about knitting to actually read this note until the very last random statement. –and that's how my dog got eaten by a fish**


	39. Really Tall Tree

"Goodness, I feel like we are just running around like a bunch of morons," England complained after everyone's running came to a halt.

"We're not morons! We're on a heroic rescue mission!" America cheered pumping his fist in the air.

"Désolé, but I think England might have a point," France signed.

"Okay, France is trying to say-"

"Whoa! You actually agree with me?" England asked cutting off America's stupid translation in the process.

"Oui, but only because-"

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!" Toto said as he began running around a tree.

"Something is definitely wrong with that mutt," England said as everybody gave Toto a strange look.

"Awe, look who's being all adorable running around a tree," America said in a voice people use to talk to babies.

"I take that back something is definitely wrong with-"

"Ne vous l'obtenez? Le chien, is trying to tell us something," France proclaimed cutting off England.

"Awe, Toto is so adorable even France agrees," America said still using that same stupid baby voice.

"So, what's the message wise guy?" England rudely asked France.

"Je ne sais pas. Maybe we should do some investigating around that tree," France retorted.

"I'll do it!" America cheered as he began climbing up the tree. Once America started climbing, Toto stopped barking.

"If he falls, I'm so not sewing him back together," England said as America climbed higher up the tree.

"Sérieux? You're actually caring around sewing supplies?" France asked giving England a weird look.

"It came in my gift bag," England said weakly.

"Wow this tree goes on forever!" America called down from the tree. "I'm not even to the top and you guys look like ants!"

"If you fall, try to land on France! He probably can break your fall better!" England called back.

"Only fall on me if it's in love, England will only break your heart!" France yelled seductively up at the tree as he wrapped an arm around England's shoulder. "I'll be sure to catch you," he whispered into England's ear.

"Wow! Guys this is probably the tallest tree in the forest! I can see the tops of all the other trees from here!" America called down. He obviously didn't hear France's pickup line.

"Don't fall!" England yelled again as he tried to escape France. "Or fall! But land on France!"

"Oh my gosh! Liech is being carried away by some sort of mutant monkeys!" America yelled as he saw Estonia and Lithuania fly by carrying Liechtenstein.

"Singes?" France called back.

"Yeah! They have wings!"

"Oh my goodness! No! Those monkeys work for the Wicked Witch of the East," England said.

"What did you say?" America yelled back.

"America! Climb down!" England demanded as he finally freed himself from France and ran to the other side of the tree.

"Why?" America asked.

"Just get down here before Belarus's minions see you!" England demanded.

"Fine!"

Maybe America didn't listen to England on the _climbing_ down part. Since America ended up falling down the tree and landing on France. Well, at least he listened to England about landing on France and stopped France's pursuit of England.

After some complaints about pain from, a quick thank-you and laugh from England, and a few barks from Toto, the band of morons decided that they should save Liechtenstein.

**A/N**

**Y'all gotten love my editor. Not only does she edit this story. She adds references to my other stories. That's just awesome. I love the knitting thing. **

**Translations from the somewhat reliable Google Translate-**

**Désolé – sorry**

**Oui- yes**

**Ne vous l'obtenez? – don't you get it?**

**Le Chien- the dog**

**Je ne sais pas – I don't know**

**Sérieux – seriously **

**Singes – monkeys **

**E/N**

**Huh? References? What?**


	40. Balcony

The flight back was coming to an end. And this both scared and relived Liechtenstein. The fact that she was about to be dropped at the foot of her enemy scared her as badly as character breakfast scares a five-year old at Disneyland. But at the same time Liechtenstein felt slightly relived.

Being dropped at Wicked Witch of the West's castle had a small plus side. Liechtenstein was almost positive that Belarus kept her crystal ball somewhere in her wicked castle, and the crystal ball was her ticket back to her big brother.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. If Lithuania and Estonia hadn't have kidnapped her, she would have had to walk all the way to the wicked castle. And Liechtenstein wouldn't have even had an idea on where to go. It's not like Belarus's lair had a pretty colored pathway to show her the way.

"Hi! Your wickedness! We brought you Liechtenstein like you wanted!" Lithuania cheered as they flew down to a balcony on the castle.

The sight of Belarus waiting on the balcony sent chills down Liechtenstein's back. Belarus had a strange look of evil and revenge in her face. Liechtenstein was absolutely terrified to find out what Belarus wanted to do to her.

"Well, it's about time," Belarus spat as she closed her arms.

"Sorry about that. It took Liechtenstein forever to walk out of the windmill. Right after Liechtenstein walked out we scooped her up and brought her here," Lithuania cheerful stated.

"What did you just say?" Belarus asked.

"Oh dear," Estonia mumbled to himself.

"I said that it took Liech-" Lithuania stopped himself realizing the deadly mistake he just made.

"I'm waiting," Belarus said impatiently.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I meant to call her the murderer! It just slipped my tongue! Honest!" Lithuania pleaded, letting go of one of Liechtenstein's hands in the process.

"Really?" Belarus asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Should I go punish myself for my indecency?" Lithuania asked as Estonia continued to struggle to hold Liechtenstein up.

"I'll think of a decent punishment for you later. Right now I want to deal with the little murderer," Belarus spat, giving Liechtenstein a look of pure fury. "Estonia! Drop down the little murderer!"

"Yes, your wickedness," Estonia said as he setting down Liechtenstein.

"I'll give you a decent punishment later as well. Since you set down the murderer rather then dropping her," Belarus said.

"But that's not fair!" Liechtenstein cried.

"You're an outsider and a murderer. Nothing gives you the right to judge me," Belarus spat grabbing a handful of Liechtenstein's hair.

"I'm not a murderer!" Liechtenstein cried as Belarus pulled Liechtenstein's hair.

"You parked your house on Russia's face! That makes you a murderer!" Belarus screamed right into Liechtenstein's ear.

"But it's not my fault! I'm sorry that you lost your big brother," Liechtenstein said tears running down her face.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Russia was more than just a big brother! He was the love of my life, my soul mate. We were meant to be together and you ruined it!" Belarus screamed pulling Liechtenstein's hair tighter with each word.

"Your wickedness, have you thought of a suitable punishment for me yet?" Estonia asked, startling Belarus enough to have her let go of Liechtenstein's hair.

Liechtenstein was beginning to think that Estonia was on her side. Why else would Estonia ask such a stupid question?

"No, I haven't. But you and the other one, take this murderer the crystal ball viewing room," Belarus demanded.

"Yes, your wickedness," Estonia and Lithuania said in perfect unison as they each grabbed one of Liechtenstein's arms to carry her to the crystal ball viewing room.

**A/N**

**Don't forget to review. And please tell my editor that she is awesome. And I don't have anything else to say. **


	41. Sprinting

The band of morons was beginning to feel extremely tired. Every time they thought Belarus's castle was getting closer they began sprinting. The key word in that sentence is "thought," because unfortunately several things looked like it could be a wicked castle that belonged to a wicked witch. This, admittedly, is kind of unfortunate for a place that probably doesn't want to be considered evil.

America got the whole gang to sprint toward a rock, which he thought was a wicked castle. The rock, obviously, wasn't the castle, but it did look a lot like Walt Disney up close.

France got everyone to follow his sprint to a cheap motel. Obviously, this wasn't the castle either. Most likely France wasn't thinking about finding the wicked castle when he began sprinting towards it. He was probably thinking the motel would be the best place to "party" with a very unwilling England.

England accidentally lead the whole group on a sprint towards a fence post. On England's behalf, the fence post was really tall and from far away it _did_ look like it could be a tower of a castle, but alas it wasn't. Thankfully, England only made the group run once.

Toto had gotten the band of morons to sprint towards several pointless things. From a randomly placed bucket, to a pet rock cemetery, to a sunflower garden, and to several other pointless things that were not even close to being a wicked castle. The group was getting really agitated at this because up until this point, the point where they really needed him, he was really good at running to the correct places and showing everyone where to go.

If only Belarus had a colored pathway leading to her castle. That would make everything easier. If Belarus had a walkway leading to her lair, like the Wizard does, the band of morons won't be sprinting before they were even close to being in a one mile distance from the castle.

"I'm about ninety seven percent positive that we already passed that tree," America stated after yet another pointless sprint.

"You said that earlier," England spat obviously in a bitter mood from all the running.

"Aucun, last time he was ninety eight percent positive," France said.

"Yeah, French Fry agrees with me. We are definitely lost," America said.

"You just now noticed that we're lost? I said that we were lost when France lead us to that creepy motel." England gave France an intense stare as he said this.

"Au contraire, my dear England," France said, wrapping an arm around England's waist and pulling him close, "I wasn't lost. I knew _exactly _where I was going."

France winked at him and leaned in to whisper something in England's ear. England, in turn, slapped France across his face and was able to wriggle free.

"Don't worry, mon cher, England." France said in a low voice. "I will forgive you for breaking my heart."

"I'm really starting to feel like this is pointless," England said with an emotionless voice.

"I agree," France said, bringing his attention back to the journey. "Even if we made it to le château, we wouldn't know what to do." France sounded as if he were lacking courage and incentive.

"Maybe we should just quit," England said.

"Dude! We can't just quit! We have to be Liech's heroes because we owe her," America stated.

"How do we owe her?" France and England asked in perfect unison, which lead to them giving each other a weird look.

"Liech saved me from being in that field for the rest of my life. And she saved you, England, from being in the drunk in the street. And she saved you, France, from being in the dark," America said in a voice a heroic speaker would use.

"Vrai. If Liechtenstein hadn't come around I would have never_ (the rest of this line has been censored due to French perversion)" _France said looking at England.

"I don't see that as a good thing," England said flatly, shuddering at what France had said. "But America's right. We should save Liechtenstein because it's the right thing to do."

"Bark!" said Toto running off again.

"I got a good feeling about this!" America called out as he began running to follow Toto.

"Well I guess, that we are all in this together," England signed.

"Bien sûr," France said as he and England began sprinting.

**A/N **

**It's funny how the brainless can lead the heartless and those lacking courage. Anyway, if you favorite me as an author for this parody, then I strongly suggest that you also favorite KarouTheRandomBook. She is my editor and she has done so much for this parody. **

**Translations! **

**Au contraire – On the contrary**

**Mon Cher-My dear**

**Aucun – No **

**le château – the castle **

**Vrai- true **

**bien sûr – of course **

**E/N**

**Boy that Kaoru is funny…**


	42. Crystal Ball Viewing Room

"Thank goodness, you're back," a voice said as Estonia opened the door of the crystal ball viewing room.

"Latvia, you really shouldn't just assume that I'm the one entering," Estonia said holding the door open for Liechtenstein. "What if Belarus heard you?"

"Belarus always enters and leaves through the window. Can you please help me set this ball down?" Latvia asked as Liechtenstein entered the room.

"That's probably not a good idea. Belarus is probably going to come in here to check on Liechtenstein-"

"Liechtenstein! You mean that Belarus was actually successful in kidnapping her?" Latvia asked unable to see anything from behind the largest of all crystal balls.

"Sadly, yes. Belarus has ordered me to lock Liechtenstein in this room with you. And most likely Belarus will want to check-"

"Oh goodness, no! You can't bring Liechtenstein in here-"

"Uh, Latvia I know that you can't see over the crystal ball, but I'm pretty sure that you were able to hear footsteps for two different people," Estonia said.

"Hello, Latvia," Liechtenstein said walking farther into the room.

"Crap, I thought that was Lithuania," Latvia said almost too quickly. "Oh…uh…what I mean is…uh…" Latvia stuttered.

Liechtenstein giggled amused on how uncomfortable Latvia was feeling with her in the room.

"Well, I'm going to leave and go receive my punishment for disobeying direct orders," Estonia said as he began to close the door.

"Help me set this down first," Latvia pleaded his arms wiggling from the heaviness of the crystal ball.

"Too risky. Belarus will probably want to check on Liechtenstein before I get the chance to help you pick up the crystal ball again," Estonia stated as he closed the door of the crystal ball viewing room.

With Estonia gone, Liechtenstein and Latvia were now left in room alone. This wasn't a good scenario for Latvia. Liechtenstein being in the room made Latvia feel uncomfortable, and it wasn't helping that he was holding a very heavy crystal ball.

"Uh, would you like me to help you set the crystal ball down?" Liechtenstein asked after a few moments of awkward silence passed.

"No its okay. I can hold it," Latvia said, as his fingers slipped slightly.

"Are you positive? It really wouldn't be any trouble," Liechtenstein insisted putting her hands on the crystal ball.

"But-" Latvia didn't get a chance to protest, since Liechtenstein lifted the crystal ball off his hands.

With a combined effort Latvia and Liechtenstein were able to set the crystal ball on the ground without breaking it.

"Thanks," Latvia uncomfortably said after the crystal was set on the ground.

"You're welcome," Liechtenstein responded. "So what is this crystal ball used for?"

"Oh, uh…. Belarus… uh…. uses… this ball… to spy on…everything," Latvia stuttered nervously.

"Goodness, no wonder the Wizard wants it…" Liechtenstein let her voice trail off because something in the crystal ball caught her eye.

**A/N**

**I'm kinda a Latvia and Liechtenstein fan. **


	43. Television not Telephone

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein asked as she looked into the crystal ball and saw Switzerland's face.

"Oh…uh…. The crystal ball has a glitch, and sometimes it shows random things," Latvia explained.

"That's not random that's Switzerland!" Liechtenstein exclaimed putting her hands on the crystal ball.

"Oh-"

"Why can't I hear him?" Liechtenstein asked, cutting Latvia off, not taking her eyes off the crystal ball.

"It's on mute."

"How do you turn off mute?" Liechtenstein asked desperately looking around the crystal ball for something that would be considered an unmute button.

"It's the big red button that's labeled 'unmute' on the top of the-"

Latvia didn't need to finish because she had already pressed it. Liechtenstein felt slightly dumber than America for not noticing the unmute button. Seriously, it was about the size of a large pizza and it was even labeled.

"Where did that girl go?" Switzerland asked from inside the crystal ball.

"I'm right here big brother!" Liechtenstein called out assuming Switzerland was referring to her.

"Oh, the crystal ball works like a television," Latvia tried to explain.

"Big brother I'm right here!" Liechtenstein cried clearly ignoring Latvia.

"Liechtenstein, it's time for dinner!" Switzerland called.

"Big brother! Don't start dinner without me!" Liechtenstein cried.

"Where is that girl?" Switzerland asked.

"Liechtenstein, he can't hear you. He doesn't even know that you're watching him," Latvia tried to explain.

But of course Liechtenstein continued to ignore him and kept desperately trying to communicate with Switzerland through the crystal ball.

"Why can't he hear me?" Liechtenstein asked turning her head to Latvia after a few more attempts to have a conversation.

"It works like a television. Most likely he doesn't even know that you're watching him," Latvia explained again. Latvia was too nice to point out that he already explained this.

"Is there a way for me to talk to him?" Liechtenstein asked. Just seeing her big brother after several hours without him wasn't enough for Liechtenstein.

"I'm sorry, but as far as I know, it's not possible," Latvia apologized wishing that he did know a way.

"Oh," Liechtenstein sighed, looking as disappointed as a kid leaving Disneyland.

"I'm really am sorry," Latvia apologized again, not really knowing what he should say.

"It's okay," Liechtenstein said as she pressed the mute button. Listening to her big brother trying to find her was just going to disappoint her more.

"I really wish I knew a way."

"I do too," Liechtenstein sighed again, sitting down on the cold floor.

"If I knew a way I would use it."

"Thanks."

"Really, if there was a way I would learn it, use it, and you would be able to talk to your big brother," Latvia rambled. Latvia really doesn't know how to talk to girls.

"Uh, thanks I guess," Liechtenstein said wishing Latvia would just stop rambling.

"Maybe there actually is a way for that to work. It's a shame that I don't know. If I did I would make it so you could talk to your big brother," Latvia continued rambling.

"That's very kind of you," Liechtenstein said wanting Latvia to stop rambling.

"Yeah, well maybe there is a way. I never actually read the oversized handbook I was given on the crystal ball. I don't really know but there could have been something on using it as a telephone," Latvia rambled. Somebody should really tell Latvia that if the girl is talking less than the boy in a conversation, then it isn't working.

Liechtenstein was almost thankful that Belarus stopped Latvia's rambling by entering through the window.

**A/N**

**Well, I'm going to finish this. And when I do I will have the feeling of accomplishment. **


	44. Girl Talk

"Well, well, well," Belarus said as she entered the through the window. "I see that you're having a nice little conversation with the little murderer, Latvia."

"Oh, your wickedness, I didn't…. uh…. mean-"

"Oh, I'm not worried about you, Latvia. Why don't you join Estonia and the other one in peeling grapes?" Belarus said cutting off whatever Latvia was going to say to justify his talking to Liechtenstein.

"But your wickedness, my job-"

"The crystal ball will be fine, just go join the other two monkeys while I'll have some girl talk with the little murderer," Belarus said moving closer to Liechtenstein.

"Are you sure, your wickedness?" Latvia asked as he began walking backwards towards the door.

"Positive," Belarus stated.

"Yes your wickedness," Latvia said, turning to leave.

"Oh, Latvia, before you go can you please give Estonia and the other one this list of chores?" Belarus asked pulling a long list out of her pocket.

"Of course, your wickedness."

"Make sure that you guys use two coats of paint when you paint the ceiling of the downstairs bathroom. And be sure to turn the curling iron off when you finish curling the hair of the troll that lives under the bridge. Oh, and be sure to sweep up the ashes of the south wall after you guys burn it down," Belarus said as she handed the list of chores to Latvia.

"Yes, your wickedness."

"Oh, and remember that the equipment for rebuilding the wall after you burn it down is in the trunk in the attic," Belarus said as Latvia looked at the chores list.

"I won't forget, your wickedness."

"Also don't forget that the paint to paint the spines of those encyclopedias is in the basement."

"Noted and stored," Latvia said as he left the room.

"Are you comfortable, Ms. Murderer?" Belarus asked turning back to Liechtenstein.

"Not really this room is a bit too chilly for my taste," Liechtenstein said standing up so she wouldn't have to sit on the cold floor any longer.

"If you had a little more meat on your bones, you wouldn't be so cold," Belarus sneered.

"Oh, are you going to feed me? That cheese fondue you left me earlier was fabulous, but next time you should leave out the sleeping spell." Liechtenstein was beginning to sound too snarky for Belarus's liking.

"I'll make you plenty of cheese fondue, if you give me back my shoes," Belarus snapped.

"That's so very kind of you," Liechtenstein said, "but I'm sorry, it's not possible for me to hand the shoes over to you. They are cursed."

"How unfortunate, I was going to make you so much cheese fondue that your little stomach would burst," Belarus said moving behind Liechtenstein.

"That would be fun to sweep up," Liechtenstein said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"That's what monkeys are for, Ms. Murderer," Belarus said, placing her hands on Liechtenstein's shoulders. "Now let me have my shoes."

"I'm sorry but Ukraine the Good Witch of the North cursed them and they can't come off my feet," Liechtenstein said feeling slightly uncomfortable with Belarus's hands on her shoulders.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to take you to the dungeon to force those shoes off your little feet," Belarus said pointing her sharp fingernails into Liechtenstein's shoulders.

"I don't think that will break the curse," Liechtenstein said.

"There are ways, Liechtenstein, there are ways," Belarus said as she dug her fingernails deeper into Liechtenstein's skin.

"Look, Ms. Belarus, if I could take off the shoes I would. But unfortunately they're cursed pretty badly on my feet," Liechtenstein tried to explain; ignoring the pain of Belarus's nails poking at her skin.

"Oh, I'll find a way to get those shoes off," Belarus said moving her hands off Liechtenstein's shoulders. "Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania! Come take the murderer to the dungeon!"

**A/N**

**I think Liech was being weird in this chapter. **

**Review to keep me motivated! **

**E/N**

**Weird? I think she was being downright witchy…**


	45. Made it to the Castle

For once the band of morons' sprint actually took them to the wicked castle. This was both pleasing and discouraging. Pleasing, because the band of morons have been trying to get to this wicked castle for the past few chapters. Discouraging, because once they got to the wicked castle they realized that carrying on with their mission, of rescuing Liechtenstein, was going to be no picnic.

Not only did the wicked castle look like a mix between Azkaban and the Disney castle, it also gave the band of morons a mixed feeling between pure excitement and wonder to pure terror and fear. This was a place that would look great on a Christmas card, but at the same time look great in the establishing shot of a horror movie.

"Oh my good golly gosh, this place is ginormous!" America said in wonder.

"That's a _ginormous_ problem," England said mockingly as he rolled his eyes.

"How? This place is énormes. We can probably get in and out before dame folle even realizes that we're here," France stated.

"Yes, but how do we know where Liechtenstein is? We could accidentally run into Belarus before we even get close to getting to Liechtenstein," England explained.

"Seriously, England, don't you listen to public radio?" America asked in a smart tone, "Liech, is obviously trapped in the dungeon."

"What does that have to do with public radio?"

"Exactement! Liechtenstein is definitely trapped in le donjon," France said agreeing with America before England's question could be answered.

"Bark!" said Toto in agreement. Well, it can be assumed that he was barking in agreement.

"It's going to be simple! All we have to do is break into the dungeon!" America cheered.

"There's another problem," England stated, "where is the dungeon on this castle?"

"Well duh, the dungeon is always under the castle," America replied. "Don't you watch Korean soap operas?"

"What does Korean soap operas have to do with dungeons?"

"Il sera facile. All we have to do is get into the dungeon get Liechtenstein and get out," France stated in agreement with America.

"But what if Belarus has her evil minions guarding the dungeon?" England asked.

"Then we beat them up," America replied.

"That won't be necessary. Belarus's larbins malveillants are in the yard right there, peeling grapes," France said pointing to the yard. "We just have to avoid them."

"Bark!" said Toto in agreement with France.

"But what if Belarus is guarding the dungeon?"

"Then we beat her up."

"We can't win in a fight against the Wicked Witch of the West!" England exclaimed, "She's got magic and freaky hand motions!"

"What if we were in déguisement?" France said gesturing to Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania peeling grapes.

"That's an excellent plan, France!" America exclaimed.

"What is?" England asked.

"France thinks that we should knock out those commie monkeys and steal their clothes," America explained.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"It's an excellent idea! If we dressed like her flying monkeys, Belarus wouldn't be able to recognize us! She would think that we were her flying monkeys! And she wouldn't kill us! It's a foul proof plan," America explained excitingly.

"I don't think just putting on the clothes of her…" England's voice trailed off when he looked at France. "Never mind, wearing her minion's clothes is a perfect plan."

"Let's go beat up some commie monkeys!" America cheered leading the band of morons towards Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia.

"Actually," France said, stopping everybody from sprinting in, a strange voice, "I have a better idea."

**A/N**

**Hopefully, I'll finish this before it finishes me. Don't forget to review! **

**Like Translations! **

**Énormes – huge **

**dame folle – crazy lady **

**exactement- exactly **

**Le donjon – the dungeon**

**Il sera facile – it will be easy**

**larbins malveillants – evil minions **

**déguisement – disguise **


	46. Trick

"Are you bloody insane?" England exclaimed, wanting to rip France's hair out.

"England, I think you mispronounced brilliant. It's bloody _brilliant_, France." America patted France on the back.

"Don't worry, my little English muffin," France winked at England, "everything will be fine. You won't even have to do anything. America, of course, will be le héros."

"That's what I'm talking about!" America cheered.

"America, can you even do impressions?" England moaned.

"Of course!" America cleared his throat and began speaking in a bad English accent, "Ooh, look at me. I'm England. I sit around eating fish and chips and wondering if I'm catholic or protestant."

"Why you little…" England started to pounce, but France caught his arm.

"Perfect!" France smiled. "Let's get on with it now. Go."

America crept forward until he was crouching behind a bush directly in front of the Baltic monkeys. He turned around and gave France and England a thumbs up. England still looked pretty angry and mouthed the words, _I__hope__you__die,_ while France smiled widely and waved America forward.

America smiled and cleared his throat quietly, turning back to the group of monkeys. "Idiots!" America yelled, trying his best to sound like Belarus, which admittedly was pretty close.

The Baltic monkeys dropped the grapes on the found and looked around, clearly frightened.

America had to stifle a laugh. "Are you still peeling those grapes?" he yelled loudly. "Don't you have other chores to do? Why are you wasting time?"

"But, your wickedness," Estonia yelled, his eyes searching the area, "on the list of chores you gave us you told us to peel all the grapes before doing anything else."

"Are you questioning me?" America yelled in a scarier voice.

"Of course not, your wickedness, it's just that…"

"How dare you patronize me! For your incompetence you shall do the rest of your chores completely naked! Good luck waxing the cacti naked!"

Latvia's eyes widened noticeably, "Your wickedness! We can't possibly-"

"I don't want to hear anymore out of you! Take off your clothes and place them right in front of you, and then continue on with the rest of your work!"

"I think this is a trick," Lithuania said quietly. "My Belarus doesn't sound anything like that."

"What?" Estonia looked at Lithuania like he was crazy. "Of course it's Belarus!"

Lithuania shook his head, "I'm telling you, it can't be. I would know-"

"What are you buffoons standing around for? Get to work!"

America glanced around quickly and his eyes settled on Belarus poking her head out of one of the windows of the castle. Out of a pure stroke of luck, the real Belarus had yelled down at the monkeys.

"See! I told you! Hurry!" Estonia stripped off his clothes and ran away into the front door of the castle. The other monkeys did the same, leaving their clothes and the grapes on the ground in front of them.

America rushed forward and grabbed the clothes. "Guys! I got the monkeys' outfits!" He looked down and noticed the grapes at his feet. "And a snack!" he added happily.

**A/N**

**In a stunning turn of events the editor, KaoruTheRandomBookworm was actually the author of this chapter! Isn't that great? That means that I, KaoruTheRandomBookworm, actually gets to write the author's note! YAY! This also means that there will be no editor's note. Hmmm. Well, maybe there will be if dyslexic-carmie decides to write a pre-reader's note or something. That would be awesome…..**

**This was actually suppose to be the beginning of the next chapter but I couldn't stop typing….So I have to go edit the next chapter now and hope that Dyslexic-Carmie doesn't notice that I wrote a whole nother chapter. Shhhh. Don't tell her. **


	47. Though the Window

"These clothes are itchy," America complained moving his newly stolen shirt to scratch is stomach.

"Put your shirt down and be quiet," England said as he continued the process of picking the lock of the window to break into the wicked castle. England looked quite funny wearing Latvia's too small clothes, but he was the one that was forced to wear them because he was against the whole plan brilliant plan in the first place.

"But it's so itchy! How does Lithuania wear this thing? And why can't we go through the front door like the other monkeys? This is taking way too long." America complained some more.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Both of you, se taire," France commanded to America and Toto, "Do you want our cover blown? We can't go through the front door because the Baltic monkeys may still be just on the inside."

"I just don't want to be so itchy," America said scratching like he had the chicken pox. "Why aren't you guys itching?"

"That's not important," England stated not wanting to tell America that Latvia's clothes weren't itchy at all, since Belarus only put itching powder on Lithuania's clothes.

"I'm so itchy! Where the hell does Lithuania buy his clothes anyway?" America said, practically yelling.

"Se taire," France commanded. "Your yelling is going to bring Belarus down here."

"Sorry, I'm just so itchy," America said scratching his neck. "I feel like I just made love to a cactus,"

"How can you possibly know what making love to a cactus feels like?" England said, rolling his eyes. "That seems more painful than itchy. Maybe you mean poison ivy."

"England, what America does in his free time is none of your business. However, if you would like to know what I do in my free time, that's another story."

"Okay, I'm almost done with this lock," England said ignoring France.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Impressionnant, let's get this over with before America and the mutt blow our cover," France said as England pulled off the lock of the window.

"It's a good thing that gift bag had a lock picking kit," England stated as he placed the lock into Latvia's coat pocket.

"Why are you keeping le verrou?" France asked as England tried to left up the window.

"Bloody hell, this window is glued shut," England said angrily, not answering France's question. He had learned that France being fully clothed didn't make him any less disgusting, so he had settled with just ignoring him.

"Belarus probably made her larbins malveillant glue it shut," France said.

"One would think that a lock would be enough."

"Let me try!" America yelled, pushing his way in front of England and France.

"Not so loud," England and France said in perfect unison which resulted in another weird look being exchanged between them.

"Bark!" Toto said, sensing the tension in the air.

"Well, that's definitely glued shut," America stated moving back away from the window.

"Bark!" Toto's bark sounded more like, _well duh._

"America, get back here. What the bloody hell are you doing?" England said as France moved his arm over his shoulder. "Get your arm-"

"U-S-A!" America called out as he charged head first at the window breaking it and falling into the castle

"Bark!" said Toto, sounding utterly shocked.

"I'm okay!" America cheered.

"You didn't have to break the window!" England lectured.

"Quel que soit, if Belarus didn't hear that, then I'll say that we are in great shape," France stated.

"I'd still rather play it safe," England said going though the window.

"Bark!" said Toto as France entered though the window.

"To Liechtenstein!" America called out as he sprinted off in a random direction.

**A/N**

**I'm not sure where the "made love to a cactus" line came from. But, it popped in my head and I had to use it. **

**Review to help me want to finish! **

**Translations that go great with gravy!**

**Le héros – the hero**

**Se taire – Shut up**

**Impressionnant – awesome **

**Le verrou – the lock**

**larbins malveillants – evil minions **

**quel que soit – whatever **

**E/N**

**I did nothing wrong….**


	48. To the Dungeon

"I poke me head out of the window, tell those monkeys to get to work, and what do they do? They get undressed and run off to do who knows what!" Belarus complained to Liechtenstein. "And they didn't even bring you to the dungeon!" Belarus whirled around and glared at Liechtenstein.

"I'm sure if you go get them, they'll be happy to bring me to the dungeon." Liechtenstein said, trying to sound helpful.

"I don't want those morons anywhere near me while they are naked! Especially that other one. Who knows what he may be thinking if he comes anywhere near me. His clothes were supposed to be his punishment though. That itching powder was meant to torture him."

"Maybe you can send me to find them. I can bring them their clothes and tell them to walk me to the dungeon." Liechtenstein shuffled her feet. She wasn't to keen on leaving the Crystal Ball Viewing Room. The way she saw it, she was exactly where she needed to be, and all she needed was a plan.

"That'll never do. I'll just have to bring you to the dungeon myself. You know what they say, if you want something done right, kill the person who was supposed to do it and then hire someone else." Liechtenstein didn't think that this made any sense, but as long as Belarus kept talking, she wasn't going to say so. Belarus shook her head, "No, no, no. I guess I could just throw you over my shoulder and jump through the window. No, that won't work. I really don't want to use the door."

Belarus turned to stare out the window and Liechtenstein moved quietly to the crystal ball. It wasn't showing anything so she quickly turned away and looked around the room. There wasn't much lying around. Just a carpet and a giant stand that looks like it could hold the crystal ball. That must be what the ball is supposed to sit on.

Liechtenstein concluded that she would have to put the stand on the carpet and moved the ball onto the stand. Then, ideally, she could drag the ball back to the wizard's house. The only problem is that she would have to distract Belarus first.

"Let's go!" Belarus grabbed Liechtenstein by the arm and threw her out of the window. Liechtenstein screamed for a few seconds until she realized she had landed on a flying broomstick. She had obviously zoned out long enough for Belarus to choose this plan and silently cursed herself for it. She felt Belarus climb on behind her and it was only then that she realized she was facing the wrong way.

Belarus didn't make sure Liechtenstein was holding on when she took off, which caused Liechtenstein to fall off the broom and resume falling. Belarus caught her before she hit the ground and immediately started screaming.

"How dare you try and kill yourself the same day that you killed Russia! Your death and Russia's death shall never be linked together!"

Before Belarus was able to finish her rant, they had landed by a door on the side of the castle. Belarus pushed Liechtenstein forward and opened the door.

The door opened up to a stairway that led downstairs into, surprise surprise, darkness. Liechtenstein thought two things at that moment. The first was that putting the door to the dungeon on the outside of the castle seemed like a horrible design choice. It would make it that much easier for anyone to break in. The second thought included something along the lines of, "_How can I be surrounded by so much darkness in just one day." _

"Well go on then!" Belarus pushed Liechtenstein towards the stairway.

"Umm, Ms. Belarus, ma'am, if I go by myself, I won't be able to see where I am going and I might miss a stair, fall, and break my neck. Then I would die. Do you want that to happen?" Liechtenstein asked, trying to think fast. "You might want to turn on a light or come with me."

Belarus pushed Liechtenstein forward again, "Just go, you won't hurt yourself! There's a light switch five steps down. Go on now!"

Liechtenstein swallowed hard and began walking down the stairs. By the time she reached the fifth stair from the top, Belarus had already closed the door and locked her in. She began feeling around the walls frantically for a light switch. Finding none, she began to panic. She rushed back and forth between the two walls, her hands coming into contact with dust, spider webs, and a lot of other things that would make a person shudder.

When she finally settled down, she had to force herself to breathe deeply. "The switch isn't on the walls, so where could it possible be?" Thinking hard, she got an idea and slowly slid her foot along the stair. She felt it hit a slight bump and gasped as an eerie green light appeared under a door at the bottom of the staircase. She raced to the door and turned the knob, gasping at what lay behind it.

**A/E/N**

**Yay! I, KaoruTheRandomBookworm, have wrote yet another chapter of this wonderful story. Check me out, I'm awesome. I hope you enjoyed my chapter. **


	49. Creepy Music

Liechtenstein took a few steps into the very crowded, and dirty, basement. There were devices everywhere and suddenly Liechtenstein knew exactly how Belarus was going to get the shoes off of her feet.

In one corner there was a device that looked sort of like a guillotine, except for one thing. Where the person would normally lay their head, there was two spots where someone could lay their feet. Belarus intended to cut of Liechtenstein's feet.

Liechtenstein began to panic again and scanned the room. There was a staircase leading up to door that she assumed was an entrance to the inside of the castle. She ran up the stairs and turned the knob. "Darn it. Locked."

Once she was back in the center of the room, she noticed a carpet. She walked over to it and sat down. Sitting on the carpet is better than sitting on the cold floor. Next to her, was a sign that had fallen over. "Do not sit on magic carpet," Liechtenstein read. "Magic Carpet?" Suddenly, Liechtenstein was in the air again.

While Liechtenstein was being a airborne ranger flying around in complete danger, the band of morons where not making any progress.

"Bloody hell, America. Do you even know where you're going?" England panted once America stopped running.

"Of course I do. The objective is to get to the spookiest part of the castle. Once there you just have to look for the spookiest door. That door will lead to the dungeon." America smiled broadly. "It's simple."

"As scientific as that sounds, you wanker, I doubt that it's correct. You track something down just by looking for the place it would most likely be in."

"Actually, England," France interjected. "That's exactly how you would look for something. But I must ask, America, why do you think it would be in the spookiest place?"

"Because I've watched enough scary movies to know that you just walk to the creepiest place in the dark, scary castle, then you wait for the suspenseful music to start, and viola! You have found the dungeon, or any other room that you shouldn't enter."

"You cannot possibly be serious," England deadpanned.

"Of course I'm serious!"

France shrugged, "It's the best plan we've got." He smiled creepily and wrapped an arm around England's shoulders. "Of course, ma beauté, if you are too scared, I can hold you close as we walk through. Or I can take you away from this scary castle and we can let America be the hero."

France winked at England who quickly fought himself loose and stalked forward. "Lead the way then, America," he said, and then added to himself, "You bloody wanker."

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" America took off running and suddenly stopped after they had turned four or five different corners. "Shh! You hear that?"

"Hear what?" England demanded.

"It's the creepy music!" he shouted excitedly.

"Musique?" France asked, confused. "I hear no musique."

"He's insane! He's leading us no where!"

"You know, England, we can still leave and go-"

"Absolutely not!" England shouted. "America! America! What are you staring at, you useless pile of straw?"

America was staring at the ceiling with a satisfied look on his face, not responding to England.

France waved a hand in front of his eyes, when he got no response he shook his head. "Il est parti. What do you think happened to him."

"You don't think it had something to do with the music he said he heard did you?" England asked, his eyes suddenly doing wide.

"Ecxusez-moi? No, I don't think so, he's folle. Why do you ask?"

England gulped, "I hear it now, too."

**A/N**

**I didn't even ask dyslexic-carmie's permission to write this chapter. But I think she'll take it anyway. I quit for the day, but I guess I should give you translations. **

**ma beauté – my beauty **

**musique – music **

**Il est parti – He's gone **

**Ecxusez-moi – excuse me/pardon me**

**Folle – crazy **


	50. Magic Carpet Ride

Liechtenstein was beginning to find the Disney movie_ Aladdin_ very misleading. That movie makes a magic carpet ride sound delightful, awesome, and romantic. But in reality being suspended into the air against your will on a flying magic carpet in a darkened room was a horrible faith and probably the most horrific way to die.

"How do I control this thing?" Liechtenstein screamed as the magic carpet continued to ascend.

Liechtenstein really didn't want to smash her head into the ceiling. Especially, if she can't even see the ceiling before she smashed her head into it. This really was an unusual way to die.

"Go down! Go back down!" Liechtenstein screeched.

Unfortunately, the magic carpet wasn't voice activated, and kept flying closer and closer to a face slam in the ceiling.

The door at the top of the second set of stairs opened and Belarus walked in. "Why is it so dark in here?" She screamed. "Didn't I tell you to turn on the lights?" Belarus slammed her foot on the fifth stair from the top and proper, bright lights turned on.

"Ahhhhhh!" Liechtenstein screamed, the sudden lightening making it hard for her to see.

"How dare you try to kill yourself again!" Belarus screamed now able to see everything in the dungeon.

"I'm sorry, I can't control it!" Liechtenstein pleaded.

"Well, duh, you never read the oversized manual," Belarus complained, "CARPET! SHOULDN'T! FLY!"

"Ow," Liechtenstein groaned in pain after the magic carpet suddenly dropped to the floor. It definitely didn't provide any cushioning.

"Ah, you'll live," Belarus spat stepping onto the magic carpet. "For today at least."

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" Liechtenstein asked sitting up.

"I don't know, I like to be unpredictable, play things by ear," Belarus stated crouching down next to Liechtenstein. "But, that's not important."

"Oh-"

"It seems that your little friends tried to rescue you," Belarus told her, grabbing her chin so she could force Liechtenstein to look at her. "In fact, they should've followed me in here." Belarus glared at Liechtenstein as if she were the cause of the current situation. "Those frozen idiots are stuck in place, make them use this room as their base," Belarus chanted rising to her.

"Well, well, well," Belarus said after her chant brought the band of morons into the room. "Aren't these the dumpiest frozen positions you have never seen?"

Belarus was right about that. America looked like he became frozen while he was staring at something on the ceiling. Toto was frozen with is leg up as if he was just about to pee on England's leg. France looked like he was just about to tackle England to the ground in a state of ecstasy. And England looked constipated.

"My goodness, what have you done to them?" Liechtenstein asked, rising to her feet.

"They're just frozen from my dungeon suspense music," Belarus explained.

"Dungeon suspense music?" That had to be one of the craziest things Liechtenstein had heard all day.

"Don't worry, I plan to unfreeze them. Looking at them in these awful positions disgusts me." Belarus chanted something about melting ice to unfreeze the band of morons.

**A/N**

**Continuing where Des, left off is very hard. But hey, I manage. **


	51. Who Dies First?

"Care to explain, the reason why you guys are wearing the uniforms of the flying monkeys?" Belarus asked once the band of morons were no longer frozen.

"No, not really," America said looking nervously around, avoiding the intense stares of Belarus.

This answer wasn't suitable for Belarus's taste. Belarus increased the power of her intense stare. It looked like she was judging America's soul.

"Well, you gave me a choice! You asked me if I wanted to explain!" America pleaded trying not to look into the evil eyes of Belarus.

"Maybe you do have a brain," Belarus said admiringly. Well it would be admiringly if she wasn't giving America such an evil look.

"A brain?" Liechtenstein mumbled to herself too quiet for anybody to her. Something about America being a scarecrow and brains reminded her of some story.

"That was a clever answer. But I would still like to hear how you got my monkeys to strip," Belarus stated putting a hand on Liechtenstein's left shoulder.

"Bark!" said Toto to remind everybody that he's still in this story for some reason.

"Seriously, how did you guys do it? I can't get them to take off their shoes when they go into the library," Belarus asked sticking her nails into Liechtenstein's shoulder.

"Uh, haven't you only owned these monkeys for less then twenty-four hours?" England asked

"If Russia wasn't dead then I wouldn't have to deal with those monkeys for the rest of my life! And I wouldn't have to deal with dirt being tracked into my library!" Belarus screamed, poking her fingernails further into Liechtenstein's skin. "The short amount of time I've had them so far is total hell for me!"

"But don't you make them do everything for you?" Liechtenstein weakly asked trying to ignore the sharp pain of Belarus's nails.

"That's only to ease my pain! The pain you gave me!" Belarus screamed.

Belarus's fingernails caused Liechtenstein to wince in pain.

"What a hypocrite! You caused me great pain and yet you don't like pain yourself!" Belarus screamed placing her other hand on Liechtenstein's right shoulder to give it the same treatment the left shoulder was receiving.

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on Liechtenstein," America said bravely.

"Oh, and what do you suggest I do _scarecrow_?" Belarus asked poking Liechtenstein with her fingernails with each word, while giving America an intense look.

"Get a reality TV show," America stated which caused everyone to stare at him.

"Would you care for an exclusive tour of my fireplace _scarecrow_? It would be the last tour you will ever take," Belarus spat moving closer to America, which made America so uncomfortable that he fell down. Belarus laughed at this.

"Please don't burn my friends!" Liechtenstein loudly begged bravely, and ignoring the pain her shoulders were giving her.

"Don't worry my sweet little murder. You're the first one on the list. You'll be dead before you see the slaughter of your friends," Belarus stated moving turning back to Liechtenstein.

"Well, that's a relief," America said relieved, "It would totally suck to be the first one to die. I'm glad Belarus is sticking with the cliché plot of the blonde girl being the first to die."

"America!" England and France said in perfect unison.

"You can't just-"

"Oh, that is to cliché isn't it? Maybe I should kill your friends in front of you," Belarus said cutting off whatever England was going to say to lecture America. "That way you can understand my pain."

"Please, I've done nothing wrong! I'm sorry that my house accidentally smashed Russia to death! It wasn't my fault!" Liechtenstein pleaded.

"But which one of these morons should I slaughter first?" Belarus asked moving her gaze back and forth between America, England, and France.

"Not me! I don't want to be the first to die! Kill the lion! He's got a stupid accent!" America pleaded forgetting the fact that Russia was the first to die in this story.

"Mr. Lion, what do you have to say about your friend's idea?" Belarus asked turning to look at France.

"I think you need to ressentir de l'amour," France said creepily. "Show me your bedroom and allow me to be l'enseignant."

"That's it you're definitely going to be the first to die!"

**A/N**

**Well, I'm in a good mood. **

**Translations that grow when placed in water! **

**ressentir de l'amour – find love **

**l'enseignant – the teacher**


	52. Changing

The Wicked Witch of the West's flying monkeys were feeling greatly foolish, which is completely understandable considering the fact that they ran into the wicked castle after stripping themselves of their clothes because they thought Belarus had commanded them too. The key word there is thought, because unfortunately what they thought was far from the truth.

The truth was that the flying monkeys were actually tricked into streaking. And sadly they didn't know that they were tricked, until the Wicked Witch yelled at them for their little streaking stunt. Luckily for them the yelling didn't last that long, since Belarus was on her way to have a little chat with the murderer in the dungeon, and Belarus probably didn't want to lecture them that long. Belarus did seem greatly disturbed that they were all in their birthday suits, especially when it came to Lithuania.

"I can't believe that we were tricked," Latvia said as he pulled on his pants.

"I told you guys that it wasn't Belarus's sweet voice," Lithuania said as he fixed his collar.

"I still don't understand how you could tell. That voice sounded exactly like Belarus," Estonia stated buttoning his shirt.

"It really did," Latvia added. "How could you tell the difference?"

"I don't know how to put this," Lithuania said pausing from tucking in his shirt, "Belarus voice just carries this vibe of beauty and perfection."

"Beauty and perfection?" Latvia asked, looking at Lithuania with a confused expression.

"Yes, her voice is always perfect in tone," Lithuania said admiringly staring into space, "I bet Belarus's voice can make flowers bloom and babies smile."

"Flowers bloom?" Latvia asked giving Lithuania a strange look.

"Babies smile?" Estonia asked, doing the same.

"Her voice can make mountains bend and the elderly young again," Lithuania, sighed still staring out into space.

"Did you read my romance novels?" Latvia asked.

"No, I don't need romance novels when I have the beautiful voice of Belarus to fill my need for stories," Lithuania answered sighing like some sort of fan girl.

Estonia and Latvia really didn't know what to say to this. Something was definitely messed up in Lithuania's obsessed head. It probably is best that they don't question Lithuania about it. So, they just finished getting dressed in silence.

"Estonia! Latvia! Other one! Bring the oversized grill and get down to the dungeon! We've got an oversized lion to BBQ!" Belarus commanded from the dungeon.

"Ah, that voice is just splendid," Lithuania said admiringly as the flying monkeys left the changing room to get the oversized grill.

**A/N**

**I guess I'm a Belarus and Lithuania fan. I do have buckets of fun making Liet obsessed with Belarus. I'm kind of scared on how Liet's reaction is going to be towards Belarus melting. **

**E/N **

**Holy knuckles! I haven't even thought about that! Poor poor Baltic monkey. He's going to throw himself off of a bridge. **

**A/N**

**Or off a pier **


	53. Oversized Grill

"You would think Belarus would get the oversized grill with wheels on the bottom," Latvia complained as he and the rest of the flying monkeys carried the oversized grill down the stairs towards the dungeon.

"That would be way too practical for Belarus's taste," Estonia stated arms struggling with the weight of the grill.

"Of course, Belarus deserves better then just practical," Lithuania said. Maybe it was just the power of love, but Lithuania was the only one that didn't appear to be struggling with carrying the weight of the oversized grill.

"Can a lion even fit in this?" Latvia asked, straining to not drop the grill.

"Probably, this thing could be a garage for a mini van," Estonia's voice strained.

"Are we going to eat the lion after it's cooked?" Latvia asked sounding a bit disgusted by the idea.

"That's Belarus's choice. I bet she'll share her dinner with us," Lithuania replied cheerfully.

"Ugh, that definitely sounds like something she would want us to do," Estonia added disgusted.

"Oh dear sweet goodness, please don't let that lion taste terrible," Latvia shrieked terrified by the idea of eating France.

"It can't be that bad, Latvia. If Belarus cooks it I'll bet it will be fabulous. Everything she does is fabulous," Lithuania said, reassuring his fellow monkeys. "She did my laundry earlier today. My clothes never turned out so comfortable!"

"Didn't she put itching powder on them?" Latvia asked giving Lithuania a weird look.

"I really think you guys are just taking in too much of the negative," Lithuania stated ignoring Latvia.

"Well I guess you're right," Estonia sighed, "It's a good thing that we don't have to carry this oversized grill up the stairs."

"Yeah, downstairs is much better then upstairs," Latvia added almost tripping on a stair.

"And there's not that many stairs left," Lithuania added happily.

"True. I just hope that this is the last crazy thing Belarus wants done today," Estonia said as they brought the grill down a few more steps.

"I hope not. I enjoy doing chores for Belarus," Lithuania said admiringly.

"Sadly, I think you're right. Belarus does have to take care of the scarecrow, tinman, and that dog as well," Estonia sighed.

"Well, on the bright side we made it too the bottom of the stairs," Latvia said as the stepped off the last step and onto the dungeon floor.

"Your wickedness! We brought you the oversized grill like you wanted!" Lithuania cheerfully called out after they set the grill down on the ground.

The monkeys suddenly heard muffled yelling from behind the door and Estonia opened the door in time to hear Belarus say "And it will continue outside!" There was a bright flash of light and then the dungeon was empty.

"I guess that means that we have to carry the grill back upstairs," Estonia signed putting his hands back on the grill to pick it up.

"Well it could always be worse," Latvia added placing his hands on the grill to lift it up as well.

**A/N**

**Poor guys. **

**E/N**

**This story has a very sadistic author**


	54. Melting

The Baltic Monkeys finally made it outside where Belarus was lecturing France on the proper way he should grill himself.

"And you should probably turn yourself every ten minutes or so, that way you'll be able to roast evenly. Oh, and don't forget to…"

"Your wickedness," Estonia said, "we have brought the grill."

Belarus whirled around. "Well it's about time!" she said loudly, "We've been waiting on you to come! Where have you been?" Estonia opened his mouth to answer.

Unfortunately, Belarus cut him off, "Never mind. We have a lot to do while we still have the light to do it."

"If we run out of light, I can build you a bon fire, my love, I mean, your wickedness," Lithuania waved his hand in the air excitedly. Belarus ignored him and turned back to the morons who were huddled close and whispering together. Well, all except France who was standing off to the side with a smirk on his face.

"You! Idiot lion come here. Stupid monkey, bring the grill over to me."

The Baltic monkeys stood still looking stupidly at each other. Which one was the stupid monkey?

Estonia glanced over at Latvia and noticed that he was shaking too hard to move even one step forward, then he looked over at Lithuania and sighed. Lithuania seemed to be stuck where he was. He was running in place apparently blocked from going forward by an invisible wall that must've been cast by Belarus. Sighing again, he stepped forward and pushed the grill next to Belarus, retreating quickly when she sent him a sharp look.

"Why do you seem to be the only one that ever does anything useful around here?" she snapped.

"Trust me, your wickedness, I ask myself the same question daily."

Belarus narrowed her eyes and turned back to France, who was now standing next her. He had a strange smile on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Well," Belarus said to him, "get on the grill."

"No!" Liechtenstein screamed loudly, running towards Belarus. Toto followed quickly behind.

"I'll save you Liechtenstein!" America ran after her. "I'm a hero!"

"America, you wanker!" England yelled, "She's trying to save France!" England ran after America, trying to catch him before he could stop Liechtenstein.

Toto reached Belarus first, snatching her hem between his teeth and dragging her away from France. He didn't get far with her before she kicked him and he went flying, landing a few feet away.

"Toto!" Liechtenstein yelled, suddenly caring for the poor dog and bypassing Belarus to get to him. "You monster!" She screamed at Belarus when she scooped the dog into her arms.

"America! I said Liechtenstein is not in danger!" England tackled America who, in turn, landed on top of Belarus.

"Get off me, you imbecile!" She screeched.

"Right! Sorry." America stood up. "Let me help you up, I am a hero after all." He reached his hand down toward her.

"America!" England yelled the same instant Belarus screamed, "Don't touch me!"

"Where was I?" She screamed, exasperated.

"I believe, mon chérie, that we were cooking me," France said with a grin on his face.

"France!" England yelled. "Am I the only one here that isn't going insane?"

"Don't worry, my little English muffin."

After France said this, he winked at England. The wink shocked England, not because it was a seductive wink, but it was an "I have everything under control" wink. England shot France an unsure look before turning away and pulling America to Liechtenstein and Toto, not bothering to explain what he saw.

France hopped onto the grill. "I am ready, my dear," he smiled.

Belarus's face was questioning but she walked up to the grill and went to turn it on.

"One more thing," he smiled, grabbing Belarus's wrist, "since I am going to be the first to die, I think it's only fair for me to be the first to kiss you good bye." With that, France pulled Belarus closer and kissed her right on the mouth.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Lithuania yelled, "No!" and broke free of the invisible wall to run at France. France released Belarus and pushed her away gently. Belarus stumbled backwards screaming loud profanities at France until she fell backwards into the moat. Lithuania tackled France to the ground and Belarus started yelling.

"I'm melting!"

Everyone ran to the moat and stared down as the water turned black while Belarus melted away.

"Belarus!" Lithuania jumped into the water after her.

"You…you killed her!" Latvia gasped.

Frances eyes widened, "I didn't mean to. I just meant to startle her so we could get away.

"You killed her," Estonia whispered, his eyes wide.

"He really didn't mean to…" Liechtenstein stumbled for the right words.

"You killed her!" Lithuania yelled. He ran at France, dripping in water.

Estonia and Latvia grabbed at Lithuania and England and America jumped in front of France. Liechtenstein did nothing, except clutch Toto, too shocked to move.

"We're free," Estonia told Latvia as they held a struggling Lithuania. "We're free."

"You will forever have our gratitude," Latvia said, no longer shaking.

"And don't worry about him." Estonia nodded at Lithuania, ignoring his screams. "He'll come around…maybe."

"You guys should be going before another wicked witch comes along," Latvia joked, but the thought made him shake slightly.

"He's right," England said. "Let's go." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Liechtenstein yelled. "Sir, do you think we can take the crystal ball with us? And the magic carpet?"

Estonia and Latvia looked up at the castle and then back towards Liechtenstein. Latvia only shrugged and Estonia said, "Take them, we won't be needing either of those things."

"Thank you!" Liechtenstein bowed slightly and running, she led the gang into the castle.

**A/N**

**Kaoru here. Shouldn't be long before this story is finished. I hope Carm likes this chapter.**

**What is Lithuania going to do now that Belarus is dead? **

**What are the other two going to do now that they are free?**

**Why did England trust France's wink?**

**Why can't I remember the question I thought to ask while I was typing the chapter?**

**Is anyone sad now that this story is almost over?**

**Why am I asking so many questions? **

**Why is wanker such a funny word?**

**Was kissing Belarus really necessary?**

**This statement is false. **

**Carmen's Note**

**Thank goodness, Kaoru wrote this chapter. I'm coming down with a cold. So, I'm nursing myself back to health with medicine and Mexican Soda. (Mexican Soda is amazing!) **


	55. Curtain

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you guys would be back this early," said the Wizard as the band of morons and Liechtenstein entered the Wizard's room.

"We would have been back earlier if we didn't have to stop so Frog Face could wash his mouth out," England stated as America and Liechtenstein rolled the crystal ball off the magic carpet and onto the floor.

"Quel que soit, I believe we wasted more time getting here because _somebody_ had to read the whole manual on flying carpets," France spat. "And besides I'm sure _somebody _would wash their mouth out too if they kissed Belarus. Seriously, cette fille had a forked tongue."

"Well, only you would think of kissing Belarus," England retorted. "And how was I supposed to know that America was a certified pilot?"

"Hey, I showed you my badge," America added, joining the already unnecessary argument.

"I still find it hard to believe that anybody would-"

"So, are you guys going to give me the crystal ball or not?" the Wizard head roared, stopping the stupid argument. "Because I will get that ball even if I have to kick all of you guys out and not grant any of your wishes."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Liechtenstein apologized. "Will you please send me back to my big brother like you promised?"

"And will you please clothe this naked lion like you promised," England added.

"And will you please make this tin man less heartless," France added.

"I still want food," America added bringing the little line thing they had going to an end. America probably didn't realize it.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"Well, here's the thing, I wasn't expecting you guys to get back so early. I'm afraid that I can't grant all of those wishes," the floating Wizard head stated.

"But, you said that if I brought you back the crystal ball of the Wicked Witch of the West you would send me back home," Liechtenstein pleaded.

"Bark!" said Toto.

"I was expecting you to come back much later," the Wizard said.

"How much later? You didn't exactly say not to come back until a certain time, or where you just expecting us to fail and not come back at all?" England angrily asked. "Are you even capable of sending Liechtenstein back anyway?"

"Yeah, _Wizard_. If that _is_ your real name," America added.

"Of course I'm capable!" the wizard roared with fire flying up around his floating face to add effectiveness. "I am the all powerful! Why wouldn't I be capable?"

"Because you're avoiding sending Liechtenstein home," France answered.

"Bark!" said Toto running off towards a curtain.

"I am not! And tell your stupid mutt not to go near that curtain!" the wizard roared not realizing he was drawing more attention to the curtain by saying that.

"Toto! Come back here!" Liechtenstein called out running after her dog.

"Hey, nobody told me this was a race," America stated as he began running towards the curtain as well.

"You guys aren't allowed to go near that curtain either!" The wizard roared as more fire licked his face.

"I think you're hiding something," England said, walking towards the curtain.

"Prend tout son sens," France stated, following him.

"Get away from the curtain!" the Wizard face roared again as Toto crawled under it. "That stupid mutt isn't supposed to be here!"

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!" said Toto.

"Just let me get Toto," Liechtenstein pleaded as she reached for the curtain.

"No don't!" the wizard roared as Liechtenstein flung the curtain open.

With the curtain wide open, there was a moment of awkward silence. Behind the curtain was a man wearing a funny outfit that looked a lot like Netherlands. He was standing behind a desk full of many buttons, his hands twitching over them.

"Hi," Netherlands said weakly after the short moment of awkward silence.

"Gosh Toto, why didn't you show us the curtain earlier," America stated.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Liechtenstein said giving Netherlands a demanding glare.

**A/N**

**The point of an ending is to get out of the story as soon as possible. Which is why I didn't write about the trip back to Windmill City. **

**Translations- **

**Quel que soit – whatever **

**Cette fille – that girl **

**prend tout son sens – makes perfect sense **


	56. Granting Wishes

"And that is why I don't have that ability," Netherlands said ending his very long explanation on why he can't send Liechtenstein home. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. If you knew that you didn't have the ability you should have never told us to travel the Wicked Castle," England stated.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think that you guys would actually make it back alive. And I did grant the other wishes," Netherlands said apologizing again.

"Merci, I'll be sure to use that gift card to that motel," France said thanking Netherlands. France couldn't wait to take England to the motel with him.

"This food is amazing! Can I have another piece of bread with chocolate sprinkles and butter please?" America asked, with food in his mouth, before England could say anything. Netherlands was nice enough to give America a whole table full of food. Sure, it wasn't hamburgers, but the Dutch food was actually real tasty.

"Of course you can," Netherlands said to America.

"Yay! I had no idea that mayonnaise and fries would taste so good," America said with food in his mouth as Netherlands put together more chocolate sprinkles and buttered bread.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything else?" Netherlands asked turning to Liechtenstein. "I really feel bad about not being able to grant your wish."

"I just want to be with big brother," Liechtenstein said trying not to cry.

"Bark!" said Toto as Netherlands put more food on America's plate.

"Are you sure? I could give you your own windmill. Since I can't send you home, you can have a really big nice windmill to live in," Netherlands said his voice filled with regret.

"I just want to go back home," Liechtenstein said trying to hold back tears.

"It doesn't have to be a windmill. I could give you an apartment to live in or a little cottage. I could even give you your own castle if you wanted one," Netherlands said.

"I only want to go back home," Liechtenstein said unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"Please don't cry. I could even give you Prussia. He could be your faithful servant at your castle," Netherlands offered, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't want a servant. I just want to go back home. I miss big brother," Liechtenstein sobbed.

"I don't have that ability. I'm so sorry," Netherlands apologized again.

"I want my big brother," Liechtenstein sobbed.

"Maybe we should go," England said as he began to walk towards the door, gently guiding Liechtenstein along.

"Bark!" said Toto in agreement as he began to follow England out.

"But I'm not done eating yet!" America said.

"You're never going to be done. Let's just go," France stated following England in walking out.

"Fine," America said, standing up and gathering the rest of the food in his arms.

"Don't go! There could be something I could do for you," Netherlands pleaded to stop everyone from leaving.

"Look if you can't send her home then there's nothing you can do," England spat.

"I really wish I could," Netherlands sighed.

"Bark!" said Toto as the Wizard's room began filling with bubbles.

"Yay! I love bubbles!" America said trying one.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," Ukraine the Good Witch of North said appearing in the room.

**A/N**

**So, if Ukraine is the Good Witch of the North, Belarus is the Wicked Witch of the West, and Russia is the Wicked Witch of the East, then who is the Good Witch of the South? **

**This story will be over really soon. **

**Translations. **

**Merci – thanks **

**E/N **

**I've been instructed to write the next chapter. Yay. **


	57. The End

"Are you telling me that she could've gone home this whole time!" England was furious, and for good reason.

"As I've said, the shoes belonged to Russia and he used them very frequently to teleport. That's why Belarus wanted the shoes. My sister really hates flying, especially since Russia and I didn't have to," Ukraine explained patiently.

"Well that makes perfect sense!" England yelled sarcastically. "If the shoes had teleportation powers why didn't you just have her teleport home from the beginning!"

"I wanted her to meet the wizard and have him tell her. I would've had to help her teleport all the way home. That's too much work and it would've made my back hurt."

"I don't think that's what's making your back hurt," France mumbled.

"Then why couldn't you make her teleport here? That would've saved her so much trouble!" England's voice was slowly rising.

Liechtenstein had tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you kept me from big brother."

Ukraine's face suddenly filled with worry. "No, no, no. It wasn't like that at all. I just…"

"You made Liech cry!" America rushed over to Liechtenstein and wrapped his arms around her. "That's so mean!"

"I just…I wanted to…this trip was so good for the shortfolk! She helped kill the wicked witch because of all the traveling that was done and everything she learned! Now the shortfolk won't have anyone to torture him! I couldn't bear to see them suffer anymore!" Ukraine's eyes filled with tears.

America's eyes widened and suddenly he was trapped between comforting Liechtenstein and feeling bad for making Ukraine cry, which was "so mean."

Toto ran up to Ukraine and jumped into her arms, hoping to make her feel better.

"You know," France said, "Now that we know the shoes have powers, Liechtenstein can finally go home. And the shortfolk will no longer be bothered. Everyone gets what they want and there's no harm done. Well, except for a little bit of homesickness on Liechtenstein's part."

Liechtenstein nodded and wiped her eyes. She walked over to Ukraine and took Toto from her. "I'd like for you to tell me how to get home now," she whispered.

Ukraine smiled, "All you have to do is click your heels together three times and say 'I want to see big brother.' That should take you to him."

A thought occurred to Liechtenstein, "Shouldn't I say 'There's no place like home?'" She was pretty sure she had heard that somewhere before.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to see your big brother?" Ukraine asked her.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Good, now it's time to say goodbye. No tears," Ukraine smiled sweetly.

Liechtenstein turned to America, "You sure were my hero through all of this."

America laughed loudly, "Of course I was! That's exactly what I am! A her-" America was cut off by a loud sob that escaped his throat. "Oh man! I told myself I wasn't going to cry." He hugged her quickly and turned away mumblings, "Heroes don't cry."

Liechtenstein turned to England and blushed. "Between you and me, I'm glad that you asked the wizard for clothes for France," she whispered. "And try not to drink so much. I won't be walking through a forest to find you next time," she said louder.

England smiled, tears running down his face. "I'm the bloody United Kingdom and I can hold my liquor better than you any day," he joked.

Liechtenstein gave England a stern look before turning to France, "Thanks for stopping Belarus before she got all of us on the grill."

"It's was nothing," France said. "Appelez-moi si jamais vous êtes de retour en ville," he winked, starting to turn away.

"Dude!" America said, sobering up. "She can't call you if you don't give her your phone number first!"

"You wanker, America. Why would France tell Liechtenstein to call him if she's leaving forever? France, tell him what you said." France just stared at America blankly.

"France?" England's eyes were wide as he stared at France. "France, tell America what you said!"

"I…I…I said…" France could barely put words together from the sheer shock he was feeling.

America sighed, "France told Liechtenstein that she should call him if she is ever back in town."

England looked from America to France to Liechtenstein and back. "France?" he asked for confirmation.

France nodded weakly.

America shrugged, "I told you I could speak French. I haven't got one translation wrong this whole story and you still don't believe me."

Liechtenstein laughed loudly and shook her head. Nothing can surprise her anymore.

"Are you ready to go, Liechtenstein?" Ukraine asked.

"Just one more thing," she said, turning to the fake wizard. "You shouldn't trick people, you know. It's wrong and can really hurt someone," she chastised him. "And you should probably do something about the incense you were burning early. I think something is wrong with it. It made my head feel funny."

The wizard stared at her blankly, obviously not getting what she meant by that last part. Wasn't that what it was supposed to do? "I promise to come clean about not being a wizard," he said, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Alright Liechtenstein, time to go. My back hurts and I have to go lay down."

Liechtenstein nodded and stood in the middle of the room while everyone else stood in a circle behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clicking her heels together she said, "I want to see big brother."

Liechtenstein opened her eyes and saw a lot of legs circled her; somewhere a small voice was trying to talk over the murmur of the crowd around her. Jumping up, she hit her head on the table she had been sleeping under.

"What the?" A loud voice said.

Rubbing her head, Liechtenstein saw Switzerland look under the table. "Big brother!" She yelled as she jumped toward him, making him fall out of his chair. "I missed you!"

"You missed me?" Switzerland blinked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Were you under that table the whole time?" She heard Russia say, sounding slightly angry.

Looking up, Liechtenstein could see that countries surrounded the table she had been under, apparently having a very private meeting. "I'm sorry, I just-" she stopped, a blush forming on her cheeks because of how out of character she was acting in front of the countries.

"Leave her alone, dude. You might make her cry."

"America! You're here! And you're not a scarecrow!" Liechtenstein quickly through her hands up to her mouth, realizing that she didn't make sense.

"I'm not a…what?"

"A scarecrow, you wanker. You put it on a farm. Aren't there a lot of those in your home?"

"England!"

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland raised his voice, "What's going on?"

"I just…I had the strangest dream," she started. "And you were there!" she said, pointing at America. She faced England, "You too! And…"

"Excuse me, I was talking," a small voice said.

She looked around the table until she found France. "You too! You saved me."

Switzerland looked slightly hurt when she said this but couldn't say anything because France said, "Aren't you a little young to be having dreams about me?" he winked.

"Why you!" Switzerland took a step toward France, before grabbing Liechtenstein's hand.

"We're leaving. You asked me to come to this meeting and we are accomplishing nothing. No one was even talking about anything important."

"Actually, I was…" the small voice said again.

"Let's go," Switzerland pulled Liechtenstein towards the door.

"One more thing, big brother!" Liechtenstein ran over to Russia. "I'm sorry I landed on your face with a house," she bowed, leaving Russia to wonder if that was some sort of threat. As she turned away she remembered something, "Toto?" she called.

"What's a Toto?" America asked.

"It's a…" she looked under the table and smiled, "my box!"

"You're box's name is Toto. Does your home name boxes often?" America asked.

"No, no, this is something for my big brother. Toto is gone." Liechtenstein walked out of the room.

"I still have something to say," the voice called as Switzerland followed her, closing the door.

"A present? For me?" Switzerland looked slightly embarrassed.

Liechtenstein handed him the box. "Open it," she smiled.

**A/N**

**Poor Canada…**

**Hi, I'm Kaoru. Sorry the update took so long! Here's why:**

***Tuesday at school. 10:45ish. Carmen, our friend Ash, and I are having lunch and we are talking about Schizophrenic Hallucinations (I know that sounds weird, but it's not) and suddenly I remember something***

**Me: When was the last time we worked on the Wizard of Oz?**

**Carmen: …Aren't you supposed to be writing the next chapter?**

**Me:…..Oh Crap. **

**And the story is complete! Yay! On to bigger and better things those countries are. No worries, though I can predict their futures for you. England starts having hallucinations and France and America try to help him with that. And Russia is going to try to rent a BMW with China in California. No biggie. **

**Anywho. I hoped you enjoyed this story and its completion. But at least we can all move on to bigger and better things. **

**This is Kaoru, signing off. Say goodbye Carmen.**

**Carmen Note**

**Say goodbye Carmen **


End file.
